Berry's Blood
by Mike2115
Summary: "Oh please, Quinn Fabray, everyone already knows you're a vampire." Something supernatural has been going on in Lima, Ohio. Glee AU; Faberry, Quintana and Brittana heavy.
1. McKinley Hallway

**Author's Note:** You may be wondering, w_hy does this exist? Tumblr told me to do it. _

_Actually I just saw a gif of Quinn with fangs and I had to make this happen. But it was on Tumblr, so. _

_This is probably a one-shot, but if you guys actually like the idea I might go on with it. If it continues, it'd probably be Faberry-heavy, though. For now it's kind of Quinntana. _

_Enjoy, and if you like it leave a comment, cause there may be more if enough people actually like it._

* * *

><p>Her leg was shaking. She couldn't help it, whenever she reached this level of hunger she had to do anything to keep her mind occupied. The bouncing wasn't intentional or conscious, but it always happened after a few days. The rattling it caused against the seat in front of her was distracting the others in the room.<p>

"Quinn," Santana's voice caught her ear, bringing the blonde back from her staring off. She immediately caught her nerves, removing her foot from the back of Santana's seat and crossing her arms in the same movement. The Latina looked up at the blonde a moment longer than necessary before turning away, crossing her own arms as well.

They were seated in the choir room, along with the rest of the Glee club. They had just finished with today's lesson, but Mr. Schuster was droning on about how prepared they would be for sectionals or regionals or nationals or something equally inane. Quinn wasn't paying attention; she was just concerned with the dull ache resonating from her stomach. She clenched her hands closed once, twice, three times, trying desperately to keep her mind otherwise occupied. Focus on anything else other than the last time she ate… It must have been over a week ago, Finn had been back to school for a few days now. As much as she hated going to him for help, she had to admit that he was a big guy, and could stand losing a few drops of – don't think about it, she snapped mentally, knowing that thinking about it would only make the craving more intense. She would be out of here in no time, and then –

"Mister Schuster, if I may?"

Mentally she cursed, knowing exactly who was about to take the floor. Mr. Schuster nodded and stepped aside, and the ever-peppy Rachel Berry took his place. Quinn closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, then deciding it was best if she got out of there while she was ahead. She didn't want to lose her cool and lunge at anyone. She stood and briskly walked out into the hallway, leaving a surprised Glee club behind. Everyone looked from one to another, unsure of what the problem might be.

"Did I do something wrong?" Rachel asked the group. "I didn't even start to say anything yet."

"I'll check on her," Santana offered.

Out in the deserted hallway, Quinn was leaning against a bulletin board, her eyes closed and her breathing shallow. She had to get away from all of them, even if just for a moment. She could apologize to Rachel later; make up an excuse of some kind. She was good at making up excuses.

"Quinn," The same voice that had snapped her name a moment earlier repeated it in a hushed whisper. The sound of footsteps stopped a few feet away, and even without opening her eyes, the blonde knew who had come to check on her.

"Santana, I just—" She began, but she was cut off.

"Open your eyes," Santana demanded. Quinn hesitated, and then slowly opened her eyes. Instead of their normal hazel, her eyes shone a bright yellow, her pupils shrinking into small black spheres. Santana took another step closer, but she already knew what this was. The brunette looked displeased.

"You know you can come to me for help, Quinn," Santana began, reaching for the snaps on the collar of her jacket.

"No!" Quinn stepped back and covered her mouth, her outburst echoing through the halls. She took a moment to recompose herself. "I don't want your—your help, Santana," she hesitated.

"Why are you still so dead-set to hide it?" Santana snapped, her own voice rising in volume. "Everyone knows you go to the jocks to get your fix, isn't that why you hung around with Finn so long? It wasn't ever about prom queen, all you wanted was to use him for his—"

"Don't! Don't say that word," Quinn's voice shook as she took another step back from her friend. Santana stopped advancing, sucking on her teeth in thought. Finally she turned away, looking as if she was going back to join the rest of the glee club. Before she got too far away, she reached into her jacket and produced a small vial. The liquid within was a startling red color; the vial was just the right size to would be allowed through airport security. Santana glanced back at Quinn, whose hand had gone to cover her mouth. Their eyes caught in between Quinn's glances at the vial, Then Santana shrugged.

"Suit yourself. More for me," She flashed a smile, lengthened canines sliding down into place inside of her mouth at the same time as her eyes flashed golden. She brought the vial to her mouth and pierced the cap with a single fang, and the smell of blood filled the hallway.

Suddenly Santana had been slammed backwards to the floor, a clawed hand tightly clenched on her wrist, keeping the vial from spilling. Quinn was on top of her, fangs now visible and bared, a guttural roar emerging from deep inside her. Hard lines etched Quinn's formerly flawless face, her gaze unbroken as she stared her teammate down.

"Oh, so you do want it? You could have just said so," Santana smiled coyly, her own fangs retracting. "Or were you just looking for a chance to jump on me, too?" She flicked her wrist and the vial flew across the hallway. The weight on her chest was relieved as Quinn dashed after the vial and caught it, lapping up the contents eagerly. There was hardly a mouthful inside, but it would quell the cravings for a few days. There would be more than enough time for finding more blood later on.

"I swear, Quinn, every time I see you drink you'd think you just killed a puppy," Santana commented from the floor, shifting to a sitting position.

"It's not right," Quinn looked down at the now empty vial, crushing it in her hand.

"Not right? Blood is the most natural substance around, Fabray. Think of it like… reverse-veganism," Santana said as Quinn brushed shards of glass from her hand into a garbage can. The cuts these shards caused quickly closed up without spilling a drop of the blonde's blood.

"Are you coming back inside or what, Quinn? The sun's not going to be down for another hour," Santana reminded her, disappearing back into the choir room.

Quinn stood in the once again empty hallway, her hunger satiated for the time being. She tilted her head back and could feel her fangs sliding back into their hiding place, and watched in her reflection as her eyes slowly returned to their natural hazel. And then, as if nothing at all had been wrong, she turned back to the choir room.


	2. Lima Suburbs

**Author's Note:** _I'm not sure why I wrote a second part to this, since there wasn't really anyone reading the first one. _

_But uh. Here it is. _

_If you want more, leave a comment, cause I'm pretty much just talking to myself over here._

_Oh, I don't own Glee. I wish I did though. _

_I also don't own Vampires. I wish I did though. That would be awesome._

* * *

><p>"Quinny, you know you can't go without feeding for so long," The sound of her mother's voice through the door of her bedroom made the blonde jump in her chair. She had been focused on her studies, trying to shake off the earlier argument they had at the dinner table. Her mother had tried giving her human food again, which only turned to dust in her daughter's mouth. For the second time in three days Quinn was far too hungry to function, and her mother's attempts to feed her weren't proving fruitful.<p>

Judy went on. "I've been trying to be supportive, but I've never had a vampire in the family before. Unless if you count your father," she tried to joke. When there was no response, she sighed. "I'm sorry, dear. There isn't exactly a vampire isle in the supermarket just yet," She paused again, waiting for a response, and then absentmindedly added as she walked away, "All those pretty vampire boys in teen novels prefer hunting anyway."

Leaning back in her chair Quinn exhaled, her eyes closed. Since Finn broke up with her, her main supply of blood had been cut off at the artery. She was getting hungry faster, and without a steady food source she was becoming more and more irritable. The longer she held out without blood, the less time she could spend in polite company without her fangs making an appearance; a decidedly rude trait for a vampire.

Lima, Ohio had been surprisingly more lenient with the appearance of vampires in everyday society; despite how much trouble the community had when it came to other minorities in the community. It seemed like there were some vampires in high places, making it much easier to work into society. Schedules were pushed back to later hours to accommodate for a new populace that couldn't be out in daylight for extended periods of time, for one thing. Stores were open later as well; the Lima Heights mall now provided something of a safe-haven in the wee hours of the night. Quinn knew for a fact that Burt Hummel's garage had been making a killing replacing car windows with new high-tint glass. Her mother had gone to the Hummel car repair and replaced all of the windows in her Volkswagen, claiming that it was just for privacy.

The problem was now sustenance. There were rumors that a company in Japan had perfected a blood substitute, but it had yet to reach the little town of Lima, Ohio, unless you had a couple hundred dollars to spare per week. Since Judy's divorce from Russell Fabray, that had not been the case. Quinn had been bouncing between football players (as Santana had accused her of doing three days prior) mainly due to their higher metabolism; they could make more blood faster without the risk of becoming anemic. Finn had been willing to keep Quinn's status a secret, but he had left her for Berry. She didn't want to go crawling back to him any more than she would go crawling to Santana.

Quinn had to admit, Santana had it easy; she had connections. Her father was a doctor, meaning she could dip into the blood bank directly. A liter of blood could provide thirty shots like the one Quinn had taken three days prior. Spread out at that rate, Santana never needed to feed on a living human; three liters could last her an entire year.

Santana was open about her vampirism, at least. Everyone knew she was a bloodsucker, but no one had anything negative to say about it. Quinn had an image to uphold, however. If Santana was content resting on her laurels as queen of the freaks, Quinn just wanted to ride to year out as a nice, human princess. It's what she did last year, and the year before that, and every year up until now.

The fangs that were currently poking her in the lower lip proved that wasn't going to be happening again this year, however. Before people had found out about the widespread existence of vampires, she had maintained herself just fine. But 'coming out of the coffin', as some had been putting it in the media, had favored some vampires more than others. Those content with themselves could flourish, as Santana had done, or sink, as Quinn was currently experiencing.

Closing the book in front of her, Quinn heard her stomach rumble again. She needed to find blood; there was no putting it off. It was nearly one at night, meaning she could roam for five hours before the sun would be up. As much as she hated to go back to Finn, his house was only twenty minutes away and she wouldn't need to explain anything to him. It was just stopping in for a bite – she groaned at her own pun – it didn't mean they would be back together.

"Mom, I'm going out," She called from her room, throwing on a jacket. She didn't need it, but it was better to look as though temperature still affected her.

"All right, don't be out too late, Quinny," her mother called back, oddly cheery given the circumstances. Before she could respond Quinn was already out of her second story window, landing on all fours in the grass below. Her eyes momentarily adjusted to the darkness as she started off, nonchalantly putting her hands in the pockets of her oversized orange jacket. She looked as if she was just enjoying a casual walk around the block. The streets were deserted in this part of town, luckily; in Lima heights there would be hooligans in addition to vampires roaming the streets at any hour of the night, but they never came too far into the suburbs. That meant there would either be considerably less suspicion or a lot more given to a teenage girl wandering the streets by herself, but she tried to ignore that and maintain an air of confidence. She knew where she was going. Although her intentions for when she got there might be malicious, nobody who might see her would know that.

As she rounded the corner some twenty minutes later to Finn's street, she was surprised to see someone walking towards her. The glow of the streetlights cast shadows over this person's face, but Quinn could tell just from the dark brown hair that it was Rachel Berry. She seemed to be consulting her phone, and Quinn tightened her grip on her jacket as if it would somehow hold her back from lunging at her fellow glee club member. As they neared each other Rachel looked up and nearly jumped, before noticing that it was Quinn.

"Q-quinn! I must say, I wasn't expecting to see you tonight," Rachel stammered, putting her phone away.

"What are you doing here, Rachel?" The blonde demanded, her voice stern. It was a tone she used often when talking with Rachel Berry, harkening back to Quinn's days as a cheerio. It was the same tone she used when commanding the cheerleaders beneath her.

"I was just at Finn's house, we were—"

Quinn raised a hand to stop her. "I don't need to know what you were doing with him," she snapped, enunciating the last two words as if they were poisonous. Rachel looked at her feet, then back to the blonde opposite her. "What are you doing here? It's very late," She asked.

Quinn's mouth pursed. "I came to talk to Finn."

"That couldn't wait until morning?"

"Spur of the moment. I wanted to get it off my chest before we run into each other tomorrow," Quinn lied, trying to avoid a confrontation and be on her way. She could practically hear Rachel's blood pumping; Quinn reminded herself that she didn't come here for her. Rachel's confidence seemed to be bolstered momentarily, standing firm. This was a matter of the heart to her. Thinking on it, Quinn supposed the same could be said for her own endeavors. The double meaning wasn't lost on her.

"I don't think he wants to see you right now," Rachel decisively stated.

"And I don't think it's your place to speak for him," Quinn snapped back, bending her head down. The streetlight cast its glare down around her, making her face appear more vicious as the shadows played off of her features.

"I think you should go home, Quinn. I don't feel comfortable with letting you see my boyfriend this late." As Rachel said the b-word, Quinn's fingers clenched. Her nails had lengthened instinctively, now digging into the palm of her hand.

"Rachel, get out of my way."

The brunette hesitated. The tone of Quinn's voice had changed to something far more terrifying than she was used to. This was more serious than just wanting to talk to Finn; it was the warning of a monster.

"Q-Quinn," Rachel tried to start, but the streetlight caught Quinn's face at an angle that made her yellow eyes glow. Racking her brain, Rachel knew what this was about. She took a step back and put out her hands defensively. "Quinn, you don't—"

Before she could make her plea she was knocked onto her back, the wind escaping her. Rage in her eyes, Quinn had her held down with two clawed hands.

"You should have run, Berry, it would have made this a lot more interesting," She hissed, her fangs shooting out from her gums. Her thoughts of maintaining her disguise were gone. She had come all this way for a meal, and she was going to have it. Finn didn't matter; Berry's blood would do just as well.

Rachel tried to say something, but her words were cut off as glistening fangs plunged into her neck. She gave a small yelp, her eyes clenching tightly closed as she felt the blood draining from her neck. Quinn lapped at the two parallel wounds eagerly, feeling the warm liquid fill her mouth.

And then suddenly the warmth became more intense, until it felt like burning. Quinn staggered off of Rachel, her mouth scorched and blackened from the inside. She gave a scream, putting her hands to her lips and pushing herself further away from Rachel. Her wounds were quickly healing, but she had never had a reaction like that. It had felt as if she had eaten the hottest pepper in the world, while said pepper was coating in a gasoline fire.

"What… what did you do to me…!" Quinn wheezed, but Rachel had disappeared. Quinn whirled around, but the street was completely deserted. Rachel must have taken off running as soon as Quinn had let go of her. She put a hand to her throat, feeling the healing process continue throughout. She had ingested more blood than expected; she hadn't been planning on such a violent reaction. Weakened and still unfed, she staggered back the way she had came. Finn was the last thing on her mind at this point; instead her hunger had been replaced by a violent rage and confusion. As she practically crawled her way back home, only one thought resounded in her mind.

What the hell was Rachel?


	3. Quinn's Room

**Author's note**:_ Yep, I'm still going. _

_Leave a review if you like what you see and I'll keep writing. _

_I still don't own Glee or Vampires._

* * *

><p>The next two nights Quinn remained in her room, unable to move much further than her dresser. Whatever Rachel had done to her, it had completely sapped her of all energy. It was the same lack of strength that occurred in sunlight, except there was no way to draw the shades and hide. Her mouth had been continuously healing itself, which may lend itself to why she felt so weak. Healing on a normal basis took only a bit of energy, but healing constantly was another story. Finally on Sunday the wounds started to stay closed, meaning whatever had been done to her had finally worked its way out of her system. Now that she was able to move again, the realization that she had neglected to eat the night she attacked Rachel sank in. She was starving; another aspect that had kept her in bed for so long. She couldn't imagine drinking blood while her mouth was in such a state, however.<p>

"Mo-om!" She called, her voice cracking in the middle of the word. She still didn't have much of a voice. There was some rustling downstairs and the sound of footsteps, and then Judy opened the door to her daughter's room. She looked concerned, but seeing her daughter propped up on her elbows in bed made her face brighten up.

"Quinn, how are you feeling?" Her mother asked. Quinn was immediately distracted by the reverberation of blood pounding in veins in the previously soundless room. She could almost feel her eyes changing as they dilated and lightened to gold almost immediately. Her reactions were back to normal at least.

"What time is it?" She breathed, looking away from her mother's bony neck. She hardly looked like she would be able to stand a bit of blood loss. Quinn couldn't even fathom how she was thinking of her own mother like that. It was… well, what she always hated to discover in herself; it was something inhuman.

"It's one in the afternoon, I just finished lunch," Her mother reported, lingering in the doorway. Quinn swore out loud, not caring if her mother heard or not; she wasn't going to risk walking around in the sun after being in such a state for so long. "Quinn, are you going to tell me what happened?"

Quinn could only shake her head. There was nothing to tell her mother, not until she found out more for herself. "I don't know what happened," she half-lied, kicking her feet out the side of her bed. Quinn looked haggard and disheveled as she sat on the edge of her bed, her short hair falling around her face messily as she stared down at the floor. She tried to remember the incident to tell if there was something she had missed, something that could have caused a reaction like that, but nothing came to mind.

Judy took a step forward and the percussion of her blood only grew louder. Without looking up Quinn raised a hand for her to stop, and the pale and lengthening fingers and sharpened claws caused her mother to gasp audibly. Maternal instinct was far outweighed by the fear of seeing her daughter turning into something no one quite understood. Quinn's fingers clenched and hesitated back at the sound her mother had made, knowing she was something unsightly, something inhuman. As supportive as her mother wanted to be, she still couldn't bear to see the sight of her.

"Just go, mom," Quinn looked away. There was nothing more that needed to be said to convince her mother. She had backed up and closed the door behind her after only a slight hesitation. She knew the danger her daughter posed, and in the back of her mind she doubted that a single wooden door would stop her if she decided to turn and attack. With good reason, of course.

Left alone in the darkness of her room, Quinn's eyes automatically adjusted to the low light. Her blackout shades did more than a number on the midday sunlight behind them, making the room pitch dark. Judy Fabray had spared no expense on keeping her little monster safe from the big, bad sun. Now if everyone else in the house was just as safe from her…

Putting her mother in the back of her mind, Quinn stood in the center of her room, looking at her reflection in the mirror of her boudoir. She opened her mouth and saw that what had looked like first degree burns the day prior had now returned to normal. Just as expected, of course, but she was still surprised something that seemed so serious had just gone away without so much as leaving a mark. Of course after not feeding for four days her fangs were extended, sharp points glistening in the darkness. Her tongue ran over them once, causing a slight shiver to course through her body as it flicked past the sharp tips of each incisor. They became sensitive whenever she had neglected to feed.

This thought brought her back to her current dilemma: she hadn't had blood since the small dose Santana had given her. Quinn knew that Santana had kept those for emergencies just to get her through the day; they weren't meant for extended use. The real extent of her supply was kept at home, where she could run back to where no one but Brittany could see. Three days was the maximum duration, and that was pushing it. Quinn had gone four days and spent roughly half that time healing. Her cheekbones were becoming more pronounced and her collarbones were already jutting out of her skin. She didn't even have the power to retract her fangs at this point, which was clearly a bad sign.

Her nigh-starvation aside, her thoughts shifted to Rachel. It had been plaguing her since the encounter, but she was still unable to wrap her mind around what had happened. She had thought back to all of the stories about vampires, trying to reach some conclusion. She hadn't tasted garlic in her blood, and that was just an old count's tale. She hadn't been wearing anything like a cross either. Berry was Jewish, but that was totally besides the fact. There had to be something in her blood, something that made Rachel who she was that had caused the reaction. She obviously wasn't a vampire herself…

Was she? Quinn immediately stopped and backtracked. She had never tried to suck another vampire's blood. How would her body react to that sort of thing? Was there a threat to vampires from the blood of their kin?

This new thought settled in the blonde's mind as she sank into her desk chair, now suddenly aware that she was in darkness. She curled her knees into her chest and sighed, taking out her cell phone. It wasn't even two in the afternoon yet; she wasn't going anywhere any time soon. Best to just get settled in and wait until nightfall. Once the sun was down, humans beware. A vampire this hungry was bound to cause some damage. There was still Rachel she had to figure out. What could possibly have done that much damage? The phone in her hand silently vibrated, as if offering an answer to the unspoken question. She frowned as she saw the sender, however.

Im downstairs, the text read.

Like clockwork Quinn could hear a knock at the door, her mother answering it with a surprised tone in her voice. The sound of footsteps up the main staircase closely followed, and then the door to her room opened, light from the hallway spilling into the inky blackness. The broad figure stood in the doorway, his eyes catching on the two yellow rings watching his movements.

"Finn," Quinn exhaled his name, not moving from her seat. He stumbled around for the light switch on the wall. He had been in this room often enough to know where it was. Finally locating it, the lights above her bed flashed on, and her reaction was to immediately recoil. She hid her face in her knees, trying to keep her features hidden from one of the only people who knew her true nature. Finn stepped forward boldly, far more boldly than any human had the right to.

"You attacked Rachel?" He demanded. She gave a huff, knowing this was the only reason he had come to see her.

"Given that I was the one nursing myself back to health, I'd say she was the one who attacked me," she hissed back.

"Quinn, look at me," his volume rose. She shook her head into her knees, refusing to show him just how far she was falling. She couldn't let him see her boney cheeks and sunken eyes, and she especially didn't want to get the smell of blood from him. She could already hear it much the same as her mother earlier; Finn's blood was always louder and heavier sounding, matching his body type.

"Quinn, look at me!" He repeated, slamming his hands down on the side of her desk. The small objects covering the tabletop rattled against each other with the force of impact, and even the vampire herself jumped in her seat. Slowly she brought her head up from her knees, her yellow eyes meeting his. His mouth was clenched tightly, like it had done whenever he was angry. Like it had done when he broke up with her.

If there was one thing to be said for Finn, it was that he didn't know what fear was. He was either not intelligent enough to understand how dangerous she was, or had placed so much faith into the thought that she wasn't going to hurt him. Either way, he was the only human who would dare get so close to her, knowing what she truly was.

"And what if I did," she asked, glancing away from him. She didn't know why, but she could already feel tears coming on. Vampire tears were the worst.

Finn's jaw clenched at her reply, and she could hear the adrenaline surge into his bloodstream. He was angry, that was certain.

"Stay away from Rachel, Quinn," he demanded, his voice firm.

She could only scoff. "You don't have to tell me twice," She enunciated. "She's poison." Her thoughts went back to celibacy club, where Rachel had used the very same words to describe the jock currently glaring her down. Finn is poison, she had said. The irony of the situation was scathing.

Finn's small mind tried to figure out exactly what was going on. He had expected Quinn would be attacking Rachel to get back at him, but it seemed there was something different with the situation. As he processed this new information, his face softened to that blank stare he sported during Spanish class. He pushed off of her desk and seemed as if he was leaving.

Before he got a single step away, he felt Quinn's hand lash out around his wrist. He glanced back and saw the look of hunger on her face, but her eyes were miserable. "Finn, I'm starving," she tried to tell him, her fangs no longer hidden behind her knees. "Please." She could feel his pulse under the tips of her fingers.

He looked hard back at her, then snapped his wrist out of her grasp. "I'm not your blood bank anymore," He growled. Even from arms length she could see past the collar of his orange vest to the scars of past bites littering his neck like a minefield. "Stay away from Rachel and stay away from me," He repeated. She didn't even have the energy to stop him as he closed the door behind him. Quinn was left in the darkness, curling her knees back into her chest once more.

Finally she reached for her phone again and typed out another text message.

It's Quinn. Can I come over?

She hesitated a moment, then pressed the green send button.

Halfway across town in Lima Heights, a cell phone buzzed on a side table.


	4. Santana's House

**Author's Note:** _I can't stop._

_I don't own Glee or Vampires or anything of the sort. But that would probably be pretty cool._

_This chapter contains a bit of nudity and some sexual content, but it's not too graphic. Brittana is involved as well as a bit of Quinntana._

_Also, as usual, leave a comment if you like what you see, and I'll keep writing. _

* * *

><p>"So wait. What are you saying?"<p>

Santana removed a glass from her microwave and passed it across her kitchen counter, which Quinn grabbed and immediately chugged the contents. A single stream of AB positive made its way down her cheek in her haste, and the entire cup had been drained before she responded. She could already feel the color coming back to her cheeks as the blood settled in her stomach.

"I don't know exactly. Rachel Berry's blood is toxic," Quinn said, looking down into her glass. The inside was still coated in some of the sticky red liquid. "Do you know of anything…" she hesitated. "Else?"

Santana leaned forward, wiping away the small stream of blood that Quinn had on her face with an index finger. She popped it into her mouth and when her finger was removed a moment later it had been licked clean. Quinn's eyebrows rose, then she looked back down to her glass. She could feel herself becoming flush, but that might have just been from the substantial meal she had just downed.

"You mean like, are there other things besides vampires?" Santana asked, still leaning oddly close to Quinn. The blonde nodded, her eyes glancing back to the Latina. "Why would you expect me to know about that?"

"You're the most open vampire at McKinley, you've had to stumble upon something more by now. There can't just be humans and vampires, and no human I've ever tasted gave me a reaction like that," Quinn crossed her arms and leaned back in the stool she was seated on. Santana didn't move, instead glancing her friend and teammate up and down. She then pushed away from the counter and moved towards the stairwell in the back of the kitchen, which lead up to her room. She stopped on the first step and motioned with one hand for the other girl to follow. Quinn hesitated, then put her glass down and followed Santana upstairs.

"Now I'm no expert, Fabray. But you're right, I do know a few things," Santana said as they reached the landing of her room. She turned back to face Quinn, sitting down on the edge of her bed. Something stirred under the covers, and a very tired looking Brittany poked her head out. "Hey Quinn," she greeted. She must have been asleep; it was practically midnight after all. She was only human.

The sheets fell back as Brittany adjusted, and Quinn saw that she was entirely naked. Quinn immediately looked away out of embarrassment, but glanced back when she noticed bite marks covering a good amount of Brittany's skin. Santana brought one of her partners hands to her mouth and – Quinn had hesitated again, thinking she was going to bite her – placed a tender kiss on the back of her hand. Santana then turned her attention back to the blonde vampire standing in front of her.

"There are other beings in this world besides vampires, but they've maintained their secrecy while we've become known," Santana reiterated Quinn's earlier assumption, lacing Brittany's fingers in hers. "Most probably don't even know what they are, since bloodlines began to run into each other generations ago."

"I have fey in my blood," Brittany said proudly, which got Quinn's attention.

"Fey? Like..." she tried to think back to legends and stories she had long since put aside as myth, long before she had ever become a vampire. "That's a fairy, isn't it?" Santana smiled, kissing Brittany's hand again. The two of them exchanged a look, and Brittany nodded in response to Quinn's inquiry. Quinn tried to avoid staring at the fang marks littering her friend's breasts as they moved along with her nodding. Santana had obviously been doing a number on her nightly.

"How many stories that we were told as children are true, then?" Quinn asked, sitting cross-legged on Santana's carpet. She hadn't put much thought into the fact that everything she put off as stories once upon a time were more than likely based in fact. "Are there… I don't know, werewolves? Goblins?"

Santana waved her free hand, brushing aside those suggestions. "Werewolves are possible—" Quinn blanched. She had just been joking, "— but I doubt goblins. Most things have taken up human disguises or else they've gone into hiding or been driven to extinction."

Quinn spread her hands, as if to say she was looking for suggestions. Santana went on while casually running her fingers through Brittany's hair, who had turned so her stomach was lying flat on the bed. At least that way Quinn couldn't see most of the parallel scars covering the front of her, but there were even some lining her back. Exactly what these two did in their off time was brutally apparent.

"Whatever you read on vampires, it's gonna tell you that we're these evil creatures of the night," Santana waved her hands around her head to enunciate the ridiculousness of the point. "Even if it's all religious bullshit, there's something to that. The evil part is propaganda, probably made up in the thirteenth century to get a pope reelected or something," Quinn neglected to correct Santana on the fact that popes weren't really reelected, it was beside the point, "but we are based in darkness. Certain species have probably evolved a natural response to defend against us in their human forms, and this can be passed on by blood. It's probably not something she's even aware of, you know? Probably just figures she got lucky," She shrugged.

Quinn was quiet for a long moment; the only sound in the room the soft brushing of Santana's slender fingers through Brittany's hair. "And it isn't an adverse reaction to another vampire's blood, right?" She asked, going back to one of her former hypothesis.

Santana scoffed. "Rachel, a vampire? Please!"

"It was just a thought," Quinn glanced away, figuring it was a stupid question anyway. "I've never had another vampire's blood before, I just thought it was a possibility." Santana seemed to give a bit more thought to this theory, realizing that she too hadn't had another vampire's blood. There was no desire to attack another vampire, after all. They didn't have a pulse to hear, unlike humans and half-breeds, and even when they had an open wound it didn't smell appetizing. Besides, the injury would close too quickly. But still, there was something nagging at the back of her mind.

"Want to try it?" Santana asked, both Brittany and Quinn looking at her with surprise. She removed her jacket and threw it across the room, revealing her neck to the other vampire. She pulled down her shirt collar slightly, giving Quinn a better vantage point. "Go ahead, give it a try."

"Santana?" Quinn's tone was a mixture of curious and concerned; she didn't know what might come of this experiment.

"We've got to know for sure, right?" The brunette shrugged her shoulders, and then pulled her hair away from that side of her neck. "Come on, bite me. If you end up in a coma again then at least we know what did it and to avoid it in the future."

Quinn thought this over, biting her lip as she debated between following through or not. This was as close to clinical as this sort of test would get, and it would be better to have such a violent reaction among friends rather than on the street at two in the morning. Slowly she got to her feet and approached Santana, sitting on the side of her bed. Brittany looked up at the two of them with interest from her vantage point, and it seemed as if she was holding her breath.

As if unsure, Quinn pushed aside Santana's hair and leaned in, willing her fangs to emerge. That was one difference already; she had to force her fangs out rather than them coming instinctually. That could simply be due to the blood she had drank upon her arrival, however.

"Are you going to do it or not?" Santana asked. "Should I lie down or something?"

"Just give me a second," Quinn snapped, not pleased about being rushed. Her fangs grazed her friend's neck, and then plunged into flesh. There was no pulse pushing blood through into her mouth, but Quinn removed her fangs and began sucking Santana's neck, causing the Latina to give a slight sigh. Quinn could taste something similar to blood, but there was nothing behind it. The vitality that came with human blood was missing, lacking the flavor and the strength of the living. Instead it was bland and tasted dead, as if she was going to look down and find it grey instead of the usual red. Quinn removed her lips from Santana's neck, and almost as quickly as the bite marks were made they had healed over. But more importantly than her disappointment, it wasn't the effect that Rachel's blood had on her.

"I knew Berry wasn't cool enough to be a vampire," Santana clapped her hands together when Quinn didn't begin writhing on the floor. "That could make some interesting foreplay, however…" She said slyly, giving the blonde a coy smile. Quinn wasn't in the mood, brushing Santana's hand aside.

"I'm still not that into that, Santana," Quinn quipped, harking back to their argument in the hotel just before nationals where Santana had suggested something along the same lines. Quinn stood, getting ready to leave. She hadn't found out much, but it was more than she had known when she woke up. Besides, Santana would probably want to get her sweet lady kisses on with her partner. As she approached the stairs, Brittany called her name.

"Quinn, be careful on your way home," she said in her usual half-dazed manner, rolling onto her back and looking at Quinn upside-down. The vampire paused at the top of the stairs. It was a curious thing to say to a being that could probably tear anything she came across in half before it knew what it was dealing with.

"Why do you say that?" Quinn asked. Santana lowered herself to Brittany and began kissing her along the collarbone, yet her eyes stayed on Quinn. She looked like a predator toying with her prey. Santana's display of affection was a frightening juxtaposition of tender love and harmful codependence. Were they both human it would be sweet to see them in such a way, but like this? Seeing Brittany covered in bite marks? It was painful.

"Tonight's the full moon," Brittany responded casually, her eyes closing as Santana's mouth moved along her neck, her tongue tracing constellations among the scars. The earlier mention werewolves sent a chill through Quinn's spine with this warning, and without another word she left the two of them to their business. As she made it back down to the kitchen, she heard Brittany give a small yelp. Whether it was pain or pleasure, she didn't bother to check.


	5. Dympha Avenue

**Author's Note**: _Alright, my initial reluctance to write this has pretty much given way to my intrigue with my own story. _

_Leave me a message in the comments if you like what you see and I'll keep writing._

_I don't own Glee, Vampires, or anything else involved with this story. _

* * *

><p>Quinn sat in Santana's driveway for some time, her keys in the ignition of her Volkswagen. She spent a while mulling over the events of the evening in her head, from Santana's information on other supernatural species to Brittany's cryptic warning for her trip home. The blonde had mentioned that she had her own special mixture in her veins, but the repercussions of which were a mystery to Quinn. Did the fey have foresight? She never remembered stories concerning faeries; she was too focused on the princesses in her fairytales. Finally at great length, she turned her keys and began to make her way back home.<p>

Driving at this time of night had become significantly more dangerous since vampires started walking about. When they once would hunt in silence, now they had free reign to be out and about into all hours of the night. A human on the street at this time was asking for trouble. Unless, of course, trouble was what the human in question left the house to find. The town of Lima was small enough that there wasn't a huge vampire population, but the ones that were there mainly stuck to the Lima Heights district. This wouldn't be a problem if Quinn was at home, but Santana's house was another story. As Quinn made her first turn, at least three heads turned to look at her through the tinted windows. The glow of golden eyes pierced the darkness, and an equal glowing stare responded. The various parties looked away again, obviously not interested in one of their brethren. There was nothing to be gained, as Quinn had just discovered for herself.

Driving in silence, she began to think of the evening's events. Santana had mentioned that vampires were beings of the dark, things that humans hid away from and feared for centuries. Other creatures must be out there, she thought as she turned. They just weren't as evident, instead getting marked down as myth and legend. Dragons and unicorns; the sort of thing that everyone knew about but had never seen for themselves. Perhaps these things had existed hundreds of years ago but went extinct. Did those things even fall into the same criteria? She shook her head, fingers tightening on the wheel.

She tried to forget about that line of thought, but soon found herself turning onto a darkened stretch of road by the name of Dympha Ave. This section of town bordered along a dense forest, but it was the fastest way between Lima heights and the suburbs. Her car came to a stop as she considered proceeding, weighing her options. Her mind immediately went back to Brittany's warning. The still full moon was visible over the trees, providing an ethereal glow to the stretch of road. It was a remarkably clear night, which on any other day would be a godsend.

Slowly her car began to roll forward as she took her foot off of the brake, her eyes adjusting to the moonlight. She honestly couldn't believe that she was frightened, glancing along the sides of the road as if a werewolf was just going to come bounding out at any moment.

"You're being ridiculous," Quinn muttered to herself, accelerating steadily. She went from a slow crawl and got back up to around twenty. The road wound it's way through the darkened forest, everything completely silent. As she looked out her window she could see that someone had put black sheets over all of the streetlights, blocking out the still glowing bulbs. This darkness was intentional. Someone was trying to keep hidden, or at the very least keep this section of town in darkness. The only thing that could possibly reach the streetlights would be something with wings, or a vampire that could jump eight feet straight up. That wasn't too far off from the abilities she had been developing, so it was possible. The entire situation was seedy. Her mind returned to getting home as quickly as possible, and at the pace she was going she could run back faster. She was forced to slow down again, however, as she noticed something in the road up ahead. Her car came to a halt once again, this time due to a pickup truck stranded across both lanes of traffic. There was hardly any room to go around either side without scratching the paint.

Shutting off the ignition, Quinn stepped out of her car and looked the pickup up and down. It was large, like it was built to last, and had a unique orange color. She had seen this particular pickup around town and remarked at how ugly the orange was on a car, despite the hue matching her favorite jacket. She couldn't recall whose car it was, however, never catching sight of the driver. It didn't seem important, but now the very same car was perpendicular to the road, and from the looks of things nobody else had come across it.

"Hello?" She called into the darkness. The sound of a footstep crushing twigs nearby caught her attention, and a sudden clang rang out as something hit the side of the pickup. It rebounded and rolled, coming to a stop at Quinn's feet. Her enhanced vision allowed her to see the sharpened spike of wood that had evidently been crudely and quickly carved. And suddenly the realization of what she was dealing with set in.

She was in the midst of a trap.

Her senses became suddenly sharper as her body went into full defensive mode. Her fangs emerged and her claws extended as a low hiss emerged, filling the darkened roadway with the sound of a cornered animal. She could her footsteps creeping closer in the undergrowth. Six, seven, eight pairs of boots moved stealthily closer, all sounding heavy. This wasn't just some idiot's idea of startling an unsuspecting vamp; this was a posse. And suddenly there were eight large men surrounding her, each armed with a stake in each hand. Some even had extras inside of their belt loops.

"You don't know who you're dealing with!" Quinn shouted, eliciting some laughter among the hunters. Her defensive stance faltered at the chuckling, but she didn't let her guard down. She could smell their blood and all of the adrenaline and hormones coursing through it, mixing with the scent of perspiration. If it wasn't so enticing she might have been sick to her stomach.

"It's a girl," one of their number said. It came from Quinn's right.

"A vampire's a vampire," another voice responded, considerably more gruff than the first voice. Quinn whirled around to face the speaker, only causing more laughter through the group. They were messing with her.

"I could rip all of you limb from limb before you could lay a hand on me," she hissed, still trying to come off as intimidating. She wasn't used to flaunting her power, however, and even her snarling didn't seem to strike fear into the hearts of these men.

"Which is why we're stopping you here, before you get to our families. Your kind stay downtown after hours and leave our kind safe in their beds," another voice said firmly.

That must be the reason there was hardly any vampires in the suburbs, she thought. This is a checkpoint, probably just one of them. God, how long have they been doing this? How many vampires had fallen into the same trap?

"I'm just… trying to get home," she faltered, her voice betraying her battle stance. In truth she was terrified of these men, and even more terrified of what she could do to them if provoked. As if trying to stake her from afar wasn't provocation enough, a voice in the back of her mind scoffed. She slowly began to back her way to her car, which was still sitting in the middle of the road.

"The only place you'll be going is underground, girly," the first man that had spoken raised a stake as if to strike, and Quinn couldn't help but snap her fangs at him. If they wanted to have a real fight, she wouldn't be running scared. The lunge towards the first man caused him to stop in his tracks and recoil slightly, the entire group closing in on her.

"I don't want to hurt you," She tried one last time to convince them to back down, her claws glistening in the moonlight. With a roar one of the men jumped at her, but before he had landed she was behind him, claws plunging into his side. She could feel the warm blood spill out between her fingers as they pulled out, raking across the face of the next man over as she pulled herself artfully around his back. Her fangs dug into his jugular and she could taste him, savoring the fear he experienced right before the act. Tossing him aside at the same time as the first wounded fell to his knees, she snarled at the remainder of the group. Her glowing eyes looked more like a predator than anything close to a human.

And in response to her vocalization, something else roared from further down the road. The group turned to face the noise, including the attacking vampire.

From here she could see it: It looked as if it had just emerged from the forest. Heavy muscles were rippling under flesh and fur as they worked. Heavy upper arms supported its broad mass. The lower body was equal in strength, but the legs bent at an impossible angle, ending in firm paws. It was nearly the size of a car, and entirely covered in dark brown hair. Lengthy claws extended from all of its appendages, only matched by the maw of dinner-knife-sized teeth extending out from its face. The sharply intelligent eyes rested on the vampire, and then the werewolf let out another deafening howl.

Quinn immediately clenched her hands over her ears at the noise, claws spreading human blood into blonde hair. She was much more sensitive to sound than the humans, but they were much more terrified of something so large and angry. The six that hadn't been injured turned heel and ran for their lives, stakes dropping to the pavement. No one had time to help the two wounded, which were still bleeding out.

As the humans ran, the werewolf caught the scent of one who had disappeared into the forest. With a speed that seemed impossible for it's size, the gigantic creature crossed the road in two strides and disappeared into the trees, the sound of crashing branches growing distant.

Quinn fell to her knees shaking, looking at the spot the werewolf had been seconds before. She had seen it, but she had spent all night convincing herself there were no werewolves in Lima, Ohio. Now it was on the prowl, after the men that had been trying to kill her moments before. These were the same men who left their friends to die at her hands, whose blood she was now knee-deep in. They were killing her kind, it was certain; they were armed specifically for the situation. Yet she didn't wish them the fate of a werewolf. At least a vampire was somewhat more human.

"Where did that even come from?" she whispered, looking skyward. She hadn't heard anything coming besides the hunters, and she would have definitely noticed something that large crashing through the trees with her heightened senses. She looked down at the two wounded men, listening to their slowing pulses in the air around her. They were both in shock from blood loss, but neither was dead. They would be soon, however, and especially if that thing came back.

Effortlessly hefting the man whose side she injured onto her back, she opened her car door and set him down in the backseat. The one with the neck wound followed. Silently the car started up and turned around, leaving the orange pickup behind. As she turned away from the still darkened street in the direction of Lima General Hospital, she could have sworn she heard the howling of a monster far crueler than her in the distance.


	6. Quinn's House

**Author's Note:** _Shorter chapter than I anticipated, but I believe the next one is going to be more or less twice the size of this. _

_The whole story has been getting somewhat intricate, and I know the few people who have been reading are probably more interested to know what happened with Rachel. We'll get there, don't worry. There's a lot of little things that I see being worked in before that, and I'm having fun with it. Six chapters in less than six days and all._

_Leave a review if you like what you see, and I'll keep on writing. _

_I don't own Glee, their characters, vampires, werewolves, or anything else of the sort. _

* * *

><p>Pulling into her driveway at four thirty, Quinn put her head to her steering wheel and exhaled deeply, her eyes closed. For the first time since the evening started she had a moment to think. So much had happened in such a quick span of time and the sun was just barely glancing over the horizon, tinting the dark sky. In a few more hours the sun would be fully up.<p>

She had gone straight to the hospital after the attack and dropped off the two men she had wounded without explaining her connection to them; they were hardly worth the gas that it took to get them there. All the while the smell of blood in the car kept her jittery, and now the scent had seeped into the upholstery. Two sizable stains had been left in the backseat, and despite having fed twice in one night she could feel her fangs extended the entire trip.

She decided that she would wash the stains out and get something to cover the smell once night fell again, but she didn't want to risk getting caught in the sunlight. She'd be able to stand a few minutes of exposure, but it took a lot of energy and eventually… Well, she didn't want to think about the consequences. There were several variations she had heard throughout her existence, and none sounded pleasant. The most agreed upon result was bursting into flames, however.

As she walked into her house her thoughts went back to the beast. It probably hadn't even been aware of what was going on, only having been attracted to the sound of a fight. It had immediately set off after the slowest runner almost by instinct. Santana had mentioned that about werewolves, hadn't she? They were based mainly in animal instinct while vampires maintained human intelligence. From what she could recall they had most of the strengths of a vampire, but were cursed with a monthly change into their bestial form. In exchange they had complete invisibility when the moon wasn't full, however. That made her next question significantly more difficult to answer; who was the werewolf?

Her thoughts had absorbed her, finally breaking her concentration as she pushed open the door to her room. The light was on, which was curious; the rest of the house was entirely dark. Her pupils contracted, and she stopped in the doorway, as the slightest hint of something familiar tickled her senses.

Someone was in her room.

Dashing inside, her door slammed shut as she checked all areas anyone could hide. In seconds flat she had covered the entire bed and connected bathroom, but there was no one to be found. After having been ambushed several hours prior, she wasn't taking any chances.

"Who's there?" she asked the empty room. After several seconds of silence, she could only make out her mother's light snoring in the next room. Finally she moved towards her bed and sat down. There wasn't anything there and nothing had been taken. The scent was familiar but it was nobody who was given access to the house on a daily basis. She knew her mother's scent, and the cleaning lady never entered her room. She was afraid of some demonic power inside of it, even when Quinn wasn't home. The visitor had to have come in the last four hours, since the last time she had been home… That only left Finn, but it wasn't his scent either. His had been like ash and sweat. This was like fresh lavender and soap, creating an almost calming effect. Whoever had been here clearly hadn't meant any harm, but they also hadn't left a message. Quinn turned and lay back on her bed, closing her eyes slowly.

When she opened them again it was one in the afternoon. She had fallen asleep in her clothes and her neck felt stiff, but luckily her blinds had been drawn. Otherwise the sunlight would have long since burnt her to a crisp. There was a banging coming from downstairs, but her mother had gone to work hours ago. She was the only one in the house. She slowly got to her feet and brushed her hair out of her face, noticing some blood still caked in it from the night before. Perhaps this was her mystery visitor from the night before, she thought, as she made her way barefoot downstairs. She carefully avoided the rays of sunlight streaming in from the stained glass on either side of the door, pulling it open quickly.

"Sam?" She asked, entirely taken aback. She didn't know who she was expecting to be there, but it certainly wasn't the blond jock currently standing with his hands in his pockets on her doorstep. He flashed one of his awkwardly charming smiles to her, and she quickly opened the door further to allow him inside. "Come in, quick," she motioned, already feeling the light on her hand. He entered graciously; turning to face her once he was inside and the door was secure. She could already see there was something nagging at him. Although he had smiled to her moments ago, his eyes betrayed him. He was concerned.

"What're you doing here?" She asked, subconsciously checking all of her accessories were on correctly. Their relationship had been spotty at best, but he was another of the jocks she had latched onto when Finn had left her for Rachel. His blood was considerably sweeter than Finn's, as she recalled.

Sam looked down at his feet, still keeping his hands in his pockets. Finally he stopped looking away and his gaze settled on her. "I just got back from the hospital," He said quietly. She took a moment to process this information, and then the realization dawned on her. Her eyes darkened and her lips pursed, her arms folding over her chest.

"And what were you doing there?" She asked, but she already knew. He hesitated, feeling the venom in her voice. He had seen enough B movies to know not to piss off a vampire, never mind the fact they had gone out in the past. He put his hands up as if to placate her with knowing he was unarmed. She was waiting for an answer.

"My dad was in that group last night," He said, lowering his voice. He knew that she was aware of what he was referring to, because he could see the reaction in her eyes. "He told me that you saved him. He would've died out there if you didn't—"

"Do you know what they're doing, Sam?" she said harshly. "They came at me with stakes in the middle of the night. They set a trap for me!" Her hands clenched on her upper arms, going from an angry stance to holding herself.

"Quinn—"

"No, Sam! He attacked me, and I defended myself! They had thrown a stake at me before I even had a chance to talk to them. They were ready to kill me!" He put up his hands again and she swatted them away, her fangs now bared. She took a step towards him, her anger flaring up.

"Quinn, just listen to me," he pleaded, his voice remaining quiet. She held herself back, but she was still seething. "My dad was only doing it to earn some extra money. We're still living in that motel, he's been doing everything possible to support us—"

"Including killing vampires?" She interrupted, and he ran a hand through his bleached blond hair.

"They haven't actually killed anyone."

"As if that makes it any better," she turned away from him, looking out the stained glass along the sides of the doorway. Sunlight fell in the entryway in intricate patterns, refracted by the crystalline cuts in the glass. He took a step towards her and she let out a hiss, her hand rubbing her temple. He stayed where he stood.

"What you've got to understand is, Quinn, they're scared. They're human and they're scared, and there isn't anything they can do about that fear. They're trying to protect themselves and their families that's all," he sighed. There was a long silence. Quinn stood completely motionless, her hand still up to her forehead. Finally she spoke.

"Is your dad alright?" She asked.

"He'll probably have some pretty nice scars to show for it, but he's alright. You got him across his face." She knew the one he was talking about, that was the one she had bit in the neck. The man whose side she had dug into with her claws was far more injured. She assumed Sam's father would be fine in a day or two, but his injuries would keep him off his feet for a while. She had just added several hospital bills to the Evans family's already considerably full plate, and at the same time took their hardest worker out of the picture. She bit her lip.

"But I just came by to say that he apologizes, and let you know he'll be fine. He would have died out there if you hadn't brought him to the hospital. He's going to talk to the guys and get rid of their checkpoint," Sam said. "I guess I'll let you get back to sleep then," he added after she said nothing. Before he made it to the door, she put a hand out and touched his arm. He looked down to her and their eyes met.

"Sam, I'm sorry," she whispered. He paused, seeing the sincerity in her eyes. She had come to the same conclusion that he had; this meant a considerable amount of work for the rest of his family, and most of it would fall on their eldest. His lips wavered and he looked out the door window, avoiding her gaze. Finally he nodded once and she removed her hand from his arm. Before he could make it all the way out the door, she called out to him one more question.

"How did he know it was me?"

Sam stopped on her doorstep; his hands were already inside his letterman jacket pockets. "He didn't. All he said was 'the pretty one from glee club.' I didn't need any more than that." He couldn't help but smile again despite himself. He remained on her porch another moment, looking up to the clear skies.

"It's a shame you can't feel this sunlight with me."

And then he was gone, heading down the cobblestone steps to his car. She watched him go from the shadows of her house, pleased to discover his car was not an orange pickup.


	7. Cuppa Feel

**Author's Note:** _Once again I misjudged the length of the chapter and it was a bit shorter than expected. We're finally getting somewhere, though. _

_The name of the coffee shop, Cuppa Feel, is from some Brittana fanart I found on tumblr a while back. I would give credit, but I don't remember who made it. _

_There is a small cameo of True Blood in here. The drink, not the show itself._

_As usual, leave a comment if you like what's going on, or leave a comment if you don't. More comments mean I'll write more._

_I don't own Glee, any of the characters involved, or vampires. _

* * *

><p>Time passed quickly in Lima these days, at least to the vampire population. The summer had just begun and the days were getting longer, meaning less hours of darkness for the creatures of the night to prowl. That also meant McKinley High was out for the season, leaving Quinn with a large gap in her schedule. She had spent several nights on her own and hadn't seen anyone since Sam stopped in several days prior. His father had recovered after two days rest and the orange pickup hadn't been back on Dympha Avenue since.<p>

She was still hesitant to drive down that way despite that, for fear of running into the werewolf again. She had been watching the news for reports of an attack, but there was nothing. She had become hopeful that the beast hadn't caught the men who had trapped her and disappeared into the forest instead. Perhaps it had become distracted by a deer or turned back into its human form. There was no way to know what happened with the events of that night, and there wouldn't be another full moon for three weeks.

Similarly, she hadn't sensed the presence that had entered her room that night. She had taken to keeping her senses open whenever out of the house, but no one matched the scent she had picked up. She was beginning to think she had just imagined the instance. There had been a lot of stress that night, after all. It could have been anything. Perhaps her mother bought some new air freshener.

She had gotten into the habit of busying herself and the days began to run together. Most of the glee kids where on a different sleep schedule than the vampires of the group, meaning they didn't generally cross paths. She hadn't heard from Santana in a while either, meaning she was most likely spending all of her time with Brittany. It came as a surprise when her phone went off just around sunset, waking her up from a deep sleep.

"Hey Quinn, it's Brittany," the cheery voice on the other line said. "Santana told me to call you, she's working." Quinn groaned and sat up, her hair a mess. "She told me she'll give you a free sample if you come down to Cuppa Feel, it's right around –"

"Yeah, I know where it is. A free sample of what?" Quinn asked.

"Santana told me not to tell you, you have to come down and get it," Brittany said, and then she hung up. Quinn blinked down at her cell phone before slowly getting ready to go out.

Cuppa Feel was a little coffee shop a few blocks away from the school that stayed mainly in competition with the Lima Bean. It had formerly been a human hangout and mainly stayed open during normal business hours, but had quickly adapted to the vampire schedule by hiring a night staff. Santana had gotten a summer job as the night shift barista. It meant the human population could go out for coffee any time they wanted, if they weren't too afraid of the vampires on the street. Or perhaps that was part of the appeal; it acted as a middle ground for humans and vampires, albeit only when the vampires could be out. The windows were somewhat tinted, but it wasn't enough to keep them safe during daylight hours.

Quinn parked on the street outside the coffee shop and could see they were doing a booming business. It wasn't exactly packed, but they had a considerable number of tables filled. Brittany was sitting at one of their patio seats outside of the main establishment. Quinn walked over and sat down across from her as Brittany sipped her coffee. "What's going on?" Quinn asked, not bothering to slip out of her coat. She didn't think she would be long. Brittany raised one of her hands to where Santana could see from the counter and snapped twice, signaling that she was here.

"She'll be right with you," Brittany said serenely, as if nothing could possibly bother her. It seemed almost like she was drugged, but Quinn knew it wasn't that simple. She was probably suffering from blood loss with how often Santana bit her; there were visible scars along her neck, some looking fresher than others. At least she wasn't so out of it that she had gone without clothing like the last time the two had seen each other; she had on her New York outfit, complete with the green hat.

"Brittany, are you alright?" Quinn asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

The dancer smiled and looked confused. Then again, that could have just been her normal face. "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you alright?"

Quinn wasn't expecting the question to be turned back against her. She immediately became self-conscious. Why had Brittany asked that? Did she look hungry? She hadn't eaten in a few days, it was true, but she didn't think she was that out of it. Quinn shook it off, trying to elaborate. "I just meant. I'm not sure your relationship with Santana is healthy. You're covered in bites, that can't be good for you," Quinn stammered.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Brittany repeated. "Santana just likes the way I taste," she shrugged. "She's given me some of her blood too, you know," Quinn's ears perked up, Brittany continuing, "Besides, I've got fairy in my blood."

That reminded Quinn to ask something that had been on her mind since their last meeting. "Do fairies have some kind of powers too? Like… premonitions?" She asked. Before Brittany could respond, Santana had dashed to the side of their table from inside, a light blue apron over her chest and a cup of coffee in her hand. She put it down in front of Quinn, who looked at it distastefully, wrinkling her nose at the brown liquid.

"Santana, you know I can't drink this," Quinn looked up from the cup. It was one of the many things she missed from her human life; she often started the day with a cup of coffee, and occasionally that was the only thing she had all day.

"Just give it a try and tell me what you think," Santana said, looking back inside the shop. The counter was unmanned, but there wasn't a line. She could run this shop all night by herself, she was fast enough to get orders out to everyone at the same time as making them. She just had to make sure nobody was dipping into her tip jar in the mean time; otherwise she would break their fingers.

Quinn picked up the cup, noticing the small Cuppa Feel logo on the side. She was still skeptical about drinking the coffee. She had far too many meals turn to dust in her mouth to trust human food anymore, but if another vampire was offering it to her, there must be something about it. Taking a sip, she was pleased to find the liquid staying liquid, and even more pleased at the fact it didn't immediately taste like blood. She looked back to Santana as she set the cup down.

"Do you like it?" Santana asked, crossing her arms. Quinn smiled, and then noticed her own fangs were out. She immediately closed her mouth and looked away, trying to keep anyone else from seeing the lengthened incisors. Brittany raised an eyebrow at the maneuver, but Quinn responded to Santana's question before another could be asked. "What is it?"

"You heard about that blood substitute in Japan? The shop got a shipment, at my request" Santana said proudly. "I've been trying to mix in a little bit of it when we grind up the beans, so we can start serving vampires too." Quinn had to admit it was impressive. Many of their kind would kill (no pun intended) to have something of their old lives back. Something as simple as soaking coffee grounds in blood would be enough to keep some vampires sane. The taste of iron got old pretty quickly.

"And you're sure it's not real blood, right?" Quinn asked, tipping the cup to look at its contents.

"Believe me, Q, you'd know," The barista answered. "This fake stuff is pretty lame compared to the real thing." She put a hand on Brittany's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze, then noticed there were people waiting to be served. "It's on the house, like I said," she said, and then she was back inside, much to the surprise of people in line.

Quinn blinked and took another sip of the coffee, turning her attention back to Brittany. The dancer hadn't forgotten the question she had been asked. "Did something happen on your way home that night?" She whispered, and Quinn knew she had caught on. She briefly explained the events of that evening and the next morning, leaving out Sam's involvement in the matter. It wasn't important.

"Wow, I thought I was just giving you good luck. I was kind of out of it," Brittany admitted when Quinn was finished with her story. The shorthaired blonde rolled her eyes, knowing exactly how out of it Brittany had been at the time. "But there was a werewolf? And it didn't attack you?"

"Should it have attacked me?" Quinn asked, putting her coffee down at the thought.

"Well I mean, vampires and werewolves are supposed to be enemies, right?"

"That's just a story," Quinn shrugged it off.

"So are fairies," Brittany offered at the same time as the thought passed through Quinn's head. She could feel goose bumps creep up her arms. Brittany went on, "If the werewolf didn't attack you and instead went after the humans, it might have been someone who recognized you."

The vampire was quiet for a moment, chewing on her lip in thought. "I'll think it over," she told Brittany as she drained the rest of her drink. She stood up and looked inside the shop to find Santana rushing around as a blur, obviously busy. "Can you tell Santana thank you for the coffee, and that I'll let anyone interested in that sort of thing know about it?" Brittany nodded, and Quinn gave her a look. "How long are you going to be here?" the blonde vampire asked.

"I was just planning on waiting for Santana to get off work," the human replied, looking into her glass. That was obviously the kind of answer that Quinn wasn't going to like, but she bit her tongue.

"Just promise me you won't let Santana go too far. You know where to find me if she does," Quinn said in a whisper, turning to go back to her car. Brittany was left alone in front of the coffee shop, her face a confused mixture of emotions. She didn't seem to know what she was feeling, which is what was so frightening to Quinn. Santana and Brittany were two of her oldest friends—two of her only friends, even—and she didn't want their relationship to be based on mutual exchange of blood. That wasn't a relationship; it was parasitic.

Pulling away from the curb, she left Cuppa Feel behind. She hadn't been there long, it wasn't even midnight yet. The vampires were just starting to come out for the evening, and she had nowhere else to be besides home. She would look up more information about werewolves and try to figure out if it was someone who knew her. How would she even talk to them about it, just walk up to them and ask what they were doing the last full moon? That would be ridiculous, and probably offend someone.

As she pulled back into her driveway she could see that something was wrong. It took a minute for her to realize it, but then she noticed that the light in her room was on. She had made sure her door was locked and her light was off as she left. Stepping out of her car, she immediately dashed inside and upstairs, throwing the door of her room open. The smell of lavender and soap was heavy in the room, radiating from the person standing in the center of the room with their back turned. The figure didn't flinch as Quinn slammed the door behind her, locking them both inside her room. Her fangs audibly emerged, but she didn't dare bite them; she didn't know what she was dealing with.

"Quinn… What did you do to me?"

That voice. Quinn grabbed onto the figure's shoulder and whirled the brunette around. It was just like she thought. Rachel Berry was standing in her bedroom.

"Rachel, how did you get in here?" Quinn demanded, her voice rising in volume. She was protective of her privacy, but Rachel had been here before and hadn't touched anything last time. She couldn't bite her again, not after what she went through last.

Without answering her question, Rachel reached up to the sweater she was wearing and unzipped it. She had only a bra on beneath it, but that wasn't what caught Quinn's eye. On Rachel's neck were two holes perpendicular to each other, blackened as if they had been cigarette burns. Black veins extended outward from each of the holes left by the bite. Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes as the vampire recoiled, taking her hand off Rachel's shoulder.

"Rachel… What are you?" Quinn whispered.


	8. Rachel

**Author's Notes:**_ I'm really on the fence about posting this chapter, since I'm not sure if this is really the path I want to take with the storyline. I wrote this chapter last night pretty late at night, but it was originally twice as long as this, with a jump ahead several days. That might be next chapter, but it needs a lot of work before I'll post it; I think I reached a point where I was writing whatever came to mind, trying to get to the next plot point and missing details in between. I'm considering just rewriting the entire thing from scratch to make it easier on myself. _

_As always, leave a review if you like what you see. And if you don't like what you see this time around too. This chapter is seriously giving me problems, so if enough people don't like what's going on with this part, I might rework the chapter. You'll see when you get into this chapter; there are at least two reveals that could have gone either way, and I'm not entirely satisfied with the result._

_I don't own Glee, the characters, or anything related to the story._

* * *

><p>"I'm human."<p>

The blonde began to hear buzzing in her ears. She suddenly felt lightheaded, putting both of her hands on Rachel's shoulders. Her voice dropped to an urgent whisper. "Don't lie to me, Rachel." Her grip intensified, causing Rachel to wince. The black veins still visible around her neck pulsed as Quinn touched her, as if reacting to the contact. Rachel pushed Quinn away. Despite the vampire's strength, her grip released.

"I'm not lying, Quinn. I'm human," Rachel whispered. The only sound that could be heard was the ticking of a clock, downstairs in the kitchen. Neither party moved.

Finally Quinn broke the silence. "How did you get into my house?"

"Your mother let me in," the brunette glanced away from the vampire.

"You were here last week too, did she let you in then?"

"I wasn't here last week." Quinn's lips pursed and her eyes flickered golden as she practically radiated anger. Rachel picked up on this and put her hands up, as if to calm Quinn down. It was the same thing Sam had done when explaining his father's involvement in her ambush. Being reminded of that didn't help.

"I sensed you here, Rachel. Don't lie to me," Quinn repeated.

"I'm not lying!" The brunette yelled. The exertion of raising her voice immediately sent her to her knees, gripping her neck as if the wound had been fresh. The black veins pulsed out from the fang marks as if reacting to her mood. Quinn bent down at her side, placing a hand on Rachel's shoulder. Quieter, Rachel repeated the same statement again. "I'm not lying." Quinn looked down and saw the pain in her eyes; she was hurting, worse than Quinn had been after their run-in outside Finn's house. Already tears were forming in her eyes. Quinn pulled Rachel in and embraced her, desperate to stop her from bursting into tears. The vampire could feel her friend's blood coursing in her veins, but she had already made that mistake once. Her fangs remained in hiding.

Rachel, meanwhile, realized what was happening; the person who had put her in this state was currently hugging her on the floor of a bedroom. She put her hand on Quinn's shoulder again, pushing against her in fright. Quinn could feel her heart rate quicken as she became fearful, holding her tighter to try and calm her down. "Rachel, calm down. Rachel!" The brunette was far too panicked, trying to put as much distance between them as possible. She began to frantically twist away until, without warning, Quinn found herself on the opposite side of the room.

It was as if she had blinked; one minute she was in the middle of the floor trying to control a frightened Rachel, and the next she was standing at her dresser, facing the wall. She quickly turned around, looking down at her still frightened classmate. Rachel took a moment to realize she was free and scrambled to her feet, backing against the edge of Quinn's bed. Quinn watched as Rachel moved clockwise around the room, never taking her eyes off the blonde. It was as if she was trying to make her way to the –

In a flash Quinn was standing in front of the bedroom door. Rachel's face tightened and their eyes locked again.

"How did you do that," Quinn said flatly, reaching down and turning the lock on her door. "You wanted me off of you and it happened. How?" She demanded, crossing her arms.

"I don't know!" Rachel yelled again.

Quinn closed her eyes as Rachel's voice raised and put a single finger to her mouth. "My mom is sleeping. Try to remain calm," she said in a hushed tone. She thought she could hear the chandelier in the dining room clinking together with that last outburst, as if the entire house had shook. Quinn moved away from the door and offered the chair at her desk, which Rachel hesitated to approach. Quinn went and sat down at the edge of her bed, finding Rachel still standing in the middle of her room when she turned back to her.

"Rachel, do you know what happened that night outside of Finn's house?" Quinn leaned forward, her elbows on her knees and her hands clasped. Her tone was legitimately interested in the answer to the question. Rachel had shown no signs of realizing what had happened to Quinn after she attacked.

"Y-you… tried to…" The brunette stammered. It was enough information for the vampire to know she had been coherent for the attack, but it wasn't what she was looking for.

"Afterwards," Quinn repeated. Rachel stopped and, for the first time since she entered the room, stopped jumping to conclusions. She looked legitimately confused as she sat down in the chair Quinn had offered her.

"I… you jumped on me, and told me that I should have run," Quinn winced at Rachel's description; she hadn't recalled being so intimidating, "and then you—" she motioned to the wound on her neck, which also caused Quinn to squint "—and I just thought that I would have been better off if I stayed home rather than going to Finn's house that night. All I remember was opening my eyes and I was home, in my bed."

"How did you get there?" Quinn asked.

"I thought – Finn said he—" Rachel stammered, but stopped as Quinn shook her head. She looked shocked.

"I'll tell you what happened to me," Quinn leaned forward, her voice dropping. "I'll admit that I attacked you, but your blood… did something to me," She whispered. "It burned me, Rachel. All the way down my throat. I was healing a wound that I could normally take care of in minutes for two days," She was watching Rachel's eyes, whose expression seemed to have hardened. The brunette was looking down at her hands, unblinking.

"And what happened to me? You just left me on the street?"

"You were gone. I couldn't have helped you if I wanted to," Quinn whispered, putting a hand against her own face as she remembered looking up and down the street for the fleeing girl before being distracted by her injuries. Once again Rachel looked up from her lap, her mouth opening slightly.

"How?"

Quinn leaned back, looking to the light fixture in the center of her ceiling. "That's what I'm wondering." Once again the room fell back into silence as the two tried to wrap their minds around this new development. Quinn's focus turned to the wound on Rachel's neck, however, and she reached out to brush the long brown hair aside for a better look. Not expecting to be touched, Rachel recoiled for a moment. Quinn looked at her sternly and she relaxed again, but pulled the hair out of the way of the injury. Quinn moved closer and looked at it, unsure as to what it meant.

"I'm not turning into a vampire, am I?" Rachel whispered.

Quinn almost laughed. "It doesn't work like this. Believe me, if it did there would be a lot more vampires around," she said, running a finger along one of the black veins extending outward from the bite. It was as if her body was rejecting some kind of poison, but vampires didn't have poison in their fangs. Not that Quinn knew of, anyway…

"When did this start happening?" the blonde asked, looking up to find herself awkwardly close to Rachel's face. She backed away slightly, removing her hand from Rachel's shoulder. She was once again aware that Rachel was wearing only a pink polka doted bra and a pullover sweater draped over one shoulder, halfway zipped. Quinn focused back to Rachel, realizing she had missed the response to her question. "What did you say?"

Rachel shucked on the other side of her sweater before repeating herself, possibly due to catching Quinn staring. "It comes and goes. It's not always like this, but it hasn't gone away either," She looked down, only making out some of the darkened capillaries branching down to her collar bone, the wound's farthest reach.

"Did you go to the hospital?" Quinn asked, alarmed. It had been practically two weeks since the incident, and that injury might be as simple as an infection.

"Of course!" Rachel seemed appalled at the thought of not going to see a doctor in such a state. "They said there was nothing they could do for a supernatural injury and put me on antibiotics." She seemed embarrassed for them; some things had adapted to the vampires faster than others, but medicine was one thing that still had to catch up.

Quinn had one more thing to ask, but she was hesitant. When the conversation immediately fell back to silence, she figured it was worth a shot.

"You're not a werewolf, are you?"

"A what?" Rachel looked like she had once again been blindsided, looking at Quinn with a shocked expression. She didn't know werewolves existed either, but perhaps that was a conversation best left for another day. Quinn waved it off, not eager to get into that can of worms.

"But you know what I mean, right?" Quinn covered up by adding onto her statement. "You're… really human, right? You don't have fairy blood in you or anything?" Rachel could do nothing but laugh lightly, which caused her to wince and put a hand to her throat again.

"As far as I know… Both my dads are sure they're human, and – oh," Rachel suddenly stopped, her hand wavering between touching her chin and covering her mouth in thought. The same occurrence came to Quinn at the same time, bringing back memories from sophomore year; a time when the Glee club was little more than a pipe dream and their biggest competition was vocal adrenaline. "You don't think…?"

"I think so," Quinn nodded slowly. If they were going to figure out what was wrong with Rachel, they had to cover all of the stops. Santana had said many people had supernatural blood in them that they weren't aware of. If Rachel did have something in her blood that could explain the things she could do as well as the reaction Quinn had to her blood, it had to come from her mother.

"Well then. How do we get in touch with Shelby Corcoran?"


	9. Shelby's House

**Authors Note:** _Alright, the first half of this chapter is the rocky portion that I was hesitant about in the last update, but after Quinn and Rachel get to Shelby's house I completely rewrote it and I'm considerably more pleased with the result. This is also the longest chapter of the story so far, but there's a big reveal. _

_As always, leave a comment if you like what you see and I'll keep writing. _

_I don't own Glee, it's characters, or any of the supernatural. _

* * *

><p>Shelby Corcoran had retired from competitive show choir competition at the end of sophomore year, moving several towns over and settling down. The major reason for this change was the new child she was bringing into the world; a half human, half vampire daughter Quinn had given up at birth. Luckily she had taken after her human father, however. Beth would be just about one year old by now, Quinn mused. The fact the Shelby took the baby in technically made Beth Rachel's half-sister, but Shelby wasn't meant to have a large part in her daughter's life. The two had only met by chance, as competitors on the battlefield that was show choir. Rachel probably found the whole thing rather poetic, the blonde thought to herself.<p>

Quinn was parked outside of the Berry household, waiting for Rachel to come out. They were hoping to get to Van Wert by nightfall, Quinn putting her faith in the tinted windows of her Volkswagen for the time being. She was somewhat groggy being out in the daylight, but they had a bit of a trip ahead and didn't want to wind up at Shelby's at three in the morning. Rachel had to have pulled some strings with Jesse St. James to find the retired coach, but it was a matter of life or death.

That wasn't entirely true either, Quinn thought, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. The severity of the situation was debatable at best, and talking to Shelby Corcoran would probably lead them absolutely nowhere. Quinn had met Rachel's mother in the hospital and she hadn't caught any strange vibes from her then. If anything Shelby was as unaware of any non-human influence in her blood as Rachel was.

At that moment Rachel opened the car door and slipped inside, careful not to open it very far. Quinn was parked in the shade, but the sun wasn't going to be setting for a few hours yet. Best not to risk it; Rachel didn't know how much light Quinn could take.

"Are you sure you want to come?" Rachel asked, zipping up her jacket all the way, covering the scars on her neck. The veins were looking far less serious since their meeting in Quinn's bedroom. At least today Rachel was actually wearing something under her coat.

"I started it," Quinn said quietly, putting on a pair of white sunglasses and pulling away from the curb.

The little red car sped off in silence for a long while before Rachel turned on the radio, dialing around until she settled on a station. A song by Amy Winehouse was playing, which Quinn recalled Santana singing at sectionals this past season. Valerie, it was called. Rachel smiled a little, also remembering where she had heard the song before. "We won sectionals with this song," She said softly, looking at the sun setting outside her window.

"You of all people should know we didn't win, we tied with the Warblers for that performance," Quinn replied, taking her eyes off the road for a moment to look at Rachel. The brunette sniffed a little, but Quinn could see the smile in the corner of her mouth. "I remember I was with Sam then. We sang together for that performance too," Quinn reminisced, thinking back to Sam's visit the week before. She hadn't heard from him since.

Rachel was still looking out the window, possibly caught in reminiscing of her own. The song ended and changed to something from the top forties chart. "Do you remember when you hated me?" Rachel finally spoke up. Quinn was about to reply, but found herself unable to find the words. It was a different world back then; before humans knew about vampires. Back then Quinn was practically a newborn and had found a steady blood-flow in Finn, and the last thing she needed was losing him to the girl who was now sitting in her passenger seat.

"I don't think I ever hated you, Rachel," Quinn said, glancing over again. "I just found you threatening."

The brunette couldn't help but laugh at this, causing the blonde to frown. "Why would I have ever been a threat to you?"

"It wasn't about social status. I had that in the bag when I was a Cheerio," Quinn tried to cover her tracks. "It wasn't even about Finn at the time. I had only just become a vampire then, and I needed to keep myself fed or I might have attacked someone long before then," She explained.

"Finn was just your meal plan?" Rachel asked. She sounded appalled.

"Something you'll learn if you ever become like me, Rachel: food comes first." Quinn's tone was grim even as she said it, but it was true. Before vampires were public she would have gone to any length to keep her secret safe. Finn, Puck, even Sam had been, to some extent, used. Finn had been used the most, of course, and they both knew it. The car fell back into silence.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Quinn asked. There could have been any number of things Rachel was referring to with that question; her mind raced through the options briefly, but the actual question was some surprise.

"Become a vampire, I mean. Why did you do it?" Rachel caught Quinn's eyes as they looked at each other, but the blonde just shook her head. When it was said like that, her reasoning would be given some kind of monumentality. It hadn't been like that at the time. She had been young and impressionable, and in the end it hadn't been much of a choice. She shook her head again.

The question fell into silence as they pulled off the highway, following the directions Rachel had gotten from Jesse. Before long they had stopped in front of a small two story house in the suburbs. The sun was still in the midst of setting below the trees, the sky turning an orange-pink color.

"Do you want to wait?" Rachel asked, glancing through the tinted windows.

"I can manage," Quinn waved it off. They wouldn't be out long, so it would be a quick in and out of the fading sunlight. There were lots of trees around, creating a pretty good amount of shade as well. Rachel opened her car door and stepped around to the curb, and after a moment of hesitation Quinn followed. Being out during the day felt as if she was wearing a backpack filled with bricks even as she was keeping to the shadows. She didn't dare go into the direct beams of sunlight, but luckily they were becoming few and far between.

Rachel rang the doorbell, and the two girls could hear someone moving around behind the heavy wooden door. After a moment it opened, Shelby standing in the doorway with a small blonde child in her arms. Quinn felt a stir in her chest as she looked at the child she hadn't seen in a year. Beth had grown up and looked right at home in Shelby's arms. Quinn looked at her feet, unable to look into her biological daughter's bright blue eyes. She shouldn't have come.

"Rachel," Shelby sounded surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't tell her we were coming?" Quinn asked, stepping to Rachel's side.

"I'm sorry, mom, we just needed your help with something," Rachel said quickly. She had already forgotten she wasn't supposed to call this woman her mother. It was the same way that Quinn wasn't allowed to call Beth her daughter, and she was fine with it, but seeing her now… Quinn shook it off.

"It's not about Glee club, is it?" Shelby asked. "You know I'm retired."

"No, no, it's not about Glee. It's about me," Rachel hesitated before the last word. Shelby looked from her daughter to Quinn and back again, and then she stepped aside to allow the two high school students in. Rachel stepped into the house, but Quinn hesitated. She found herself unable to move past the threshold, as if all of her muscles had locked up. She looked to Shelby, who seemed to understand what was going on.

"Quinn, please come in," The brunette said. Quinn was immediately released from the bonds of her restriction to never enter a mortal home without permission and the weight holding her outside ceased. She stepped inside graciously and Shelby pointed them into the kitchen. Her house was brightly lit and nicely furnished, with baby toys scattered throughout the halls and littering the floor. She had spared no expense with bringing Beth up, eager to make up for how she had never been a part of Rachel's life.

Shelby entered the kitchen moments after the two girls, having put Beth down for a nap. "She's lovely," Rachel beamed.

Shelby smiled and nodded. "All thanks to Quinn, of course." The vampire nodded herself, but her eyes betrayed some hint of sadness. Shelby turned to Rachel, changing the subject. "What did you need to talk to me about? You're a long way from Lima," She seemed wary.

"Well," Rachel began, but trailed off. It was a rather long story, and there really wasn't any way to explain it other than from the beginning. Rachel glanced to Quinn, who nodded. Rachel went to her jacket and unzipped it, displaying the bite wound on her neck. The black veins were visible but less extreme than they were the night of her visit to Quinn's room.

Shelby stood and went over to Rachel, placing her hand on her daughter's chin with a look of concern. She then turned to Quinn, her eyes changing to accusatory. The vampire looked away, knowing that Shelby must think she was a monster. Rachel pulled her jacket back up and covered the wounds. Shelby stepped several paces back. "How did this happen?"

Rachel began to explain everything that had happened up until that point; she started with the encounter outside Finn's house, describing how she managed to get away. Quinn interjected with the effect that Rachel's blood had on her, and together the two explained the remainder of the story. Shelby sat down and listened, until finally Rachel ran out of things to say.

"And now we need to know if I have anything out of the ordinary in my blood, and both my dad's are human, so that just leaves… you, mom," she said in a soft whisper. Shelby looked down and thought about the matter for a long while, then shook her head.

"Rachel, you're something extraordinary," the older woman said, placing a hand over her daughter's. Rachel looked into her mother's eyes and blinked, not sure if she was being complemented or if this was an answer to their question. Shelby went on. "Our kind don't normally pass on our genetics when we breed with humans. I'm not sure how it passed along to you, but this bite seems to be causing a reaction. Your body is repelling the evil in the bite."

Quinn leaned forward, her mouth slightly agape at what she was hearing. It wasn't the fact that Shelby called her evil, but that there was something strong enough to repel the darkness of a vampire bite. The way Shelby was talking about the issue, it was as if she was fully aware of what Rachel was.

"Then… What am I?" Rachel looked up, into her mother's eyes. Shelby put a hand against her face tenderly, then her fingers traced down to her daughter's neck. The parallel bites and black veins pulsed at the touch and Rachel winced away. Shelby looked into Rachel's eyes and Rachel looked back, relaxing. Slowly Shelby's fingertips grazed across the wound and Quinn could have sworn she saw the tips of her fingertips glowing, but immediately she had to look away. The light was something disturbing to her, something that was comparable to sunlight. She couldn't look directly at it, and even from this distance she could feel its heat. Quinn jumped to her feet, ready to bolt from the room, but the light had died down. Shelby pulled her hand away from Rachel's neck, revealing the two holes had closed. The veins were slowly disappearing as well, as if the poison had been drained from the wound. Rachel put a hand to her neck and then looked back to her mother, who could only smile.

"Mom… how did you…?" Rachel whispered, looking from Shelby to Quinn. Her mouth was open in surprise.

"Honey, there are a lot more things in this world than humans and vampires," Shelby said with a small laugh in her voice. There was some crying coming from upstairs, which all three noticed at the same time.

"Quinn, would you like to say hello to Beth?" Shelby asked, addressing the vampire directly. Quinn squirmed in her chair, uneasy at the thought. Shelby put out a hand, and Quinn could only look at it. Maybe it was some kind of trick; she had just healed Rachel's wounds with a touch, she was probably capable of so much more. Foregoing Shelby's hand Quinn got to her feet, Rachel standing as well. Quinn could see her legs were shaking, probably alarmed at her mother's display of power.

The three went upstairs, Shelby leading the way into the nursery. A bright blue sky was painted around the walls, complete with realistic depictions of clouds. Toys littered the floor, just like the rest of the house. In the corner was a crib, which the blonde baby was currently standing in, gripping the bars to keep her up. Shelby lifted Beth out of the crib and held her, allowing Quinn to see the child she bore. The babies blue eyes settled on her biological mother and she smiled, reaching out for Quinn.

"Miss Corcoran, I…" Quinn whispered, feeling her eyes welling up. Shelby stepped closer to the vampire and placed Beth into her arms. The little girl looked up at her mother and laughed once, running her small fingers through Quinn's blonde hair. It was as if she recognized it, but that was impossible.

Rachel, standing nearby, stepped over to Quinn's side and put her hand out for Beth. The baby grabbed her finger and held her there before bursting into giggles. Rachel smiled, but turned back to the baby's adoptive mother. "But mom, as nice as this is, it hasn't answered my question. What am I?" She asked one more time.

Shelby looked to Quinn holding her baby, and then she motioned for Rachel to follow. "Quinn, we'll be in the next room for a moment. You should stay with Beth for your own safety," Shelby said quietly. "I don't know how this might effect you." Quinn nodded, gently bouncing the baby. Rachel's eyes caught hers, and silently the brunette agreed to tell the vampire whatever she discovered.

Rachel followed her mother into the master bedroom. Shelby turned back to face Rachel and put out her hands. Rachel seemed skeptical that anything would happen, but slowly a light began to build up around Shelby. It was the same light that had resonated from her fingertips in the kitchen, but this time it was several times brighter. Shelby seemed completely concentrated on the display, the light growing stronger. Finally she brought her arms back and the light branched out, creating two large arcs from her center to far past the tips of her hands. These strands of light gave two great waves through the air, their true shape becoming more detailed each time. When the light became far brighter than Rachel could handle, Shelby released it, and the room fell back to darkness. The beams of light had disappeared, leaving Shelby in her human form. Somewhere in the display, Rachel had fallen to her knees.

* * *

><p>After saying their goodbyes to both Shelby and Beth, the two returned to Quinn's car. The sun was now fully down and they had another hour ride back to Lima. Shelby had put Beth back to bed for the night and watched as they pulled away, the little red Volkswagen heading back to the interstate.<p>

"So what happened?" Quinn asked. Rachel had been quiet ever since coming back from her mother's room.

Rachel bit her lip, thinking over the words. There really was no other way to say it; she had seen what her mother truly was, or at least a corporeal form of it. As difficult as it was to say, she managed to whisper it, staring off to the road ahead.

"I'm part angel."

The car was silent as Quinn digested this for a long while, trying to wrap her mind around the concept. Finally she cracked a smile.

"I thought you were Jewish."

Rachel looked at Quinn and Quinn looked back at Rachel, and the two both began to laugh.


	10. Brittany's House

**Author's Note:** _As you may have noticed there was a small gap in between this chapter and the last; this can be attributed mainly to the fact I just started my job and there is a lack of internet service at present. I largely do nothing at this job, however, and can spend a lot of time writing. I also have been playing the new Legend of Zelda game for the 3DS, so that's been keeping me pretty distracted as well. Never fear, I will still be updating, just at a slightly less rapid pace than before._

_Just wanted to address something I got in the comments for the last chapter in regards to the last line of the chapter, Quinn's reference to Rachel being Jewish is a lapse on her part, not mine. I'm aware that there are angels in the jewish faith, but it was meant to act as a little mood lightener. _

_I don't think there are any more notes I have for this chapter, so as usual if you like what you see, leave a comment and let me know. _

_I don't own Glee, their characters, or anything else related to this story. _

* * *

><p>After their trip to Shelby's, Rachel and Quinn kept in contact. Rachel was off doing research with most of her free time, often reporting her findings to Quinn via short snippets of text messages. The vampire was somewhat bemused at Rachel's eagerness; she was obviously excited about her newfound status, but any further powers had yet to develop. If anything Rachel was lucky to have gotten any powers at all; Rachel had told Quinn about Shelby claiming "their kind" not being able to pass on their genes. It was very much like Rachel to throw herself into such endeavors as learning more about her abilities, but aside from basic vampire repellant, which they had already discovered, it didn't seem like there was much literature on the subject.<p>

About five days after their trip, Quinn woke up one evening to find herself starving. She hadn't had blood since Cuppa Feel, and that was over a week ago. She should have been hungry days ago, she realized as she looked in her bedroom mirror, poking at her sunken face. Something about Rachel made her forget her hunger, however. It was possibly some sort of defense mechanism to avoid sucking down any more angel blood.

Whatever the case, she had prolonged it for too long; now she would have a night to herself. Rachel was back in Von Wert for the weekend trying to learn more from her mother, meaning she wouldn't be back to share her findings until Monday. Santana would be working tonight, which meant Brittany was probably with her. Leaning back in her chair, Quinn began to think about where she could go for a quick meal. There was always the blood substitute at Cuppa Feel, but that seemed so very boring. She could almost feel Rachel's look of disapproval as she considered going for a hunt. Then again, the last time she did that she wound up worse off than when she started.

Her thoughts wandered, leading through her usual list of donors. She didn't dare ask Finn after their last interaction, which still brought a bad taste to her mouth. Surprisingly Rachel had been quiet about Finn since they got back from Von Wert, when any other day she would have given the blonde a hard time about him. Luckily, both girls had other things on her mind.

Quinn then considered going after Puck, but considered the repercussions of horning in on Zizes' man. Back in the day Puckerman had found the market for hungry vampire girls in the school and practically went anemic trying to corner it, trading his blood for sex and all manner of favors. Quinn had chosen to avoid being outed as a vampire in this manner, knowing that once Puck found out the entire school would know. Her reputation was too important and her status as human was too prized at the time. Going to Puck for blood was an act of desperation even she wouldn't fall for, and the entire scheme was all too obvious; even if she had been human hanging around him for too long, people knew that he was in league with vampires and would talk.

Even still, Zizes got hold of Puckerman and the vampire chicks of McKinley High fell back into obscurity. Zizes was human as far as Quinn knew, but not even a vampire messed around with Lauren Zizes' man. The only bites that Noah would be getting would be hers, and he'd take them graciously.

Finally Quinn's thoughts turned to Sam. She still hadn't heard from him since the incident with his father, and he would more than likely not want her in his house with his younger siblings around. Still, her pool of willing subjects was waning, and even if he didn't give her some of his blood they would need to talk eventually. She wanted to make sure they weren't on bad terms after what had happened. Better late than never.

Picking up her phone, she scrolled through her contacts, finally coming to Sam's name. She thought it over, her phone dancing between her fingers, and then she hit the talk button. It rang twice before he answered.

"Hello?" He didn't sound groggy; he must have still been awake.

"Sam, it's Quinn."

"Yeah, I know. Caller ID," it sounded as if he shrugged. "What's up?"

He was rather nonchalant. His tone caused Quinn to hesitate, suddenly unsure if she wanted to ask him this on such short notice. The last time they had spoken was because she had put his father in the hospital. "I just – we haven't talked in a while. Can I come over?" She asked, slightly thrown.

He was quiet for a while. "Have you eaten?" He finally asked. She knew what he meant; he wasn't asking her out to breadstix or anything like that.

"Not in a few days," She admitted, and then realized how stupid it was to say so.

"Quinn—" he began, but she knew what he was going to say. She could hear it in the way he said her name.

"I just wanted to talk to you, I wasn't going to…" She tried to explain, but trailed off.

"You and I both know you couldn't promise that." It was true; right now in the sanctity of her own room she could say she wouldn't bite him, but face-to-face would be a different story. She would be able to hear the blood pumping in his veins and smell it on him.

For a moment the only sound she could hear was the ticking of the clock downstairs, then she nodded. Knowing that he couldn't see her nod over the phone, she spoke up. "Yeah. I'm sorry," she said quietly. She could hear Sam give a heavy sigh on the other end of the line.

"Tonight just isn't a good night, Quinn. Sorry." He seemed ready to hang up.

Before he hung up she quickly interjected, "How's your dad?"

To her surprise he laughed, but the laugh was nervous. "He's doing better, but I dunno how much longer that'll last. He and the guys are out in the woods again tonight."

"What? Why?" She asked, alarmed. Last she had heard, Sam's father had lost about two liters of blood and was recovering in the hospital, and now a few weeks later he was on a romp in the woods?

"They've been in there ever since they took down the checkpoint, looking for that thing from last time. I think they decided they have bigger fish to fry than vampires," Sam said, causing a chill to run through Quinn's spine. They were hunting for the werewolf. "Well, just be careful out there if you do go out tonight. See you around."

The other end of the line went dead and Quinn put her phone down on her desk and opened her laptop. Sam had said they'd been out there since the last sighting of the thing. It was possible they didn't know what it was, meaning they were just hunting a rather large bear. If it were a true werewolf, it would only come out during the full moon. She quickly googled a lunar calendar and found the next full moon wasn't for three days. If it were a werewolf, the hunters would be safe for the next three days. She bit her lip, trying to think of what to do on the matter. They were only human, and she had nearly ripped them apart last time they ran into each other. Warning them was out of the question, at least directly.

Something else came to mind as she thought back. Brittany had said something at Cuppa Feel about how the werewolf didn't attack despite vampires and werewolves being against each other in all manner of lore. In theory it would have gone after her first, but something prevented it. A new thought in her mind, Quinn picked up her phone and scrolled through her contacts once again, quickly coming to the number she needed.

"Hey Quinn," Brittany greeted. She sounded as if she was awake as well. Why was everyone still up?

"Brittany, are you with Santana?"

"No, she went to work. What's up?"

"Good, don't tell her I called. I want to talk to you about something. It's important."

"Do you want me to come over? I'm at my house right now," Brittany offered. That was a surprise; the two had hardly left each other's side since the summer started. Brittany's house was about ten minutes away, two for a vampire.

"No, I'll meet you there." Quinn put her phone in her pocket and grabbed her jacket. Her mother had already gone to sleep for the evening, meaning she had no one to answer to.

She left the house and dashed in the direction of Brittany's, arriving in minutes. Brittany was already on her front porch when Quinn turned the corner onto her street. Vampires were always pretty timely; Brittany must have learned that from dealing with Santana. Quinn began to climb the steps to Brittany's porch but immediately stopped as a smell came to her. It was the smell of blood, but there was a tinge of something else; it made the smell even more alluring to the starving vampire.

"Hi," Brittany greeted, and then she noticed Quinn's sunken eyes. They were glowing brightly in the darkness, giving the vampire the look of a cat caught in headlights. Her fangs were already visible, catching the light and glistening in the glow of the streetlights. Quinn covered her mouth with her hands, not trying to seem threatening to her friend.

"Quinn, you know you don't have to hide that sort of thing from me," Brittany said, standing up and making like she was going to come towards the vampire. Quinn could see the various scars Santana had left along nearly every inch of her skin, some wounds more healed than others. It looked like some of then would never fully heal, parallel holes marring the dancer. Quinn stepped back as Brittany stepped forward, backing against the banister on the porch steps.

"I don't want to hurt you," she said quietly.

"You're starving, Quinn. You can have some of my blood if you want, Santana wouldn't mind. You need it," Brittany said, rolling up her sleeve and offering a bare wrist. There were already three fang marks, two horizontal and one vertical between them, running along the main blue vein of her arm. Quinn felt an ache in her fangs; she wanted to strike that vein and drain it for all it was worth. She would take as much of Brittany's delicious blood as possible and leave none for—

Quinn shook her head quickly, dispelling the thought. She looked back into Brittany's eyes, seeing the innocence that she embodied. Even as she held out her wrist to a violent bloodsucker she had no fear, she had complete trust in Quinn. Far more than Quinn had for herself.

"I… I just came to ask about the werewolf," Quinn glanced away. Brittany kept her arm out a moment, and then pulled her sleeve back down. With the object of temptation gone Quinn felt the darkness in her eyes somewhat recede, allowing her to concentrate. The beat of Brittany's heart still echoed in her mind.

"What'd you want to know about it?" Brittany asked, sitting down on her front porch. Quinn remained standing several feet away.

"When Santana invited me for coffee that night you said that werewolves and vampires were enemies," Quinn stated. Brittany nodded once, and Quinn continued. "You said it would have attacked me if something didn't stop it. What could have possibly stopped a werewolf?"

Brittany shrugged. "Obviously it knows you from its human form. If it knew you it's possible it would be able to stop its animal side from attacking, even if instinct tells it otherwise," She was repeating what she had said the last time the two had spoke, on the patio of the coffee shop. There had been a lot on Quinn's mind that night; perhaps she had forgotten.

Do you know who's still in town?" Quinn asked, looking back to Brittany.

The blonde thought a moment, listing people off of her fingers. "Let's see… there's thirteen members of Glee club. You, Santana and me are three. Mike and Tina are both at Asian camp again, so they're not here. Puck's in town, I saw him and Lauren at the mall the other day. Mercedes is away for the summer; I think she went to visit family. Kurt and Blaine are still around; Santana saw them at the coffee shop. Oh, and Artie's here."

"Finn and Kurt are both on a camping trip this week with Mr. Hummel, they won't be back until next weekend," Quinn recalled, filling in the blanks. Rachel had mentioned Finn's upcoming trip before they had gone to Shelby's house. "Oh, and Rachel is visiting her mom until Monday," she added. Save Mercedes, Tina and Mike, everyone else was in town for the summer. Based on logic, Brittany wasn't the werewolf, and neither was Santana or Rachel.

Quinn thought about what Brittany had said about the werewolf for a moment, sitting down on Brittany's front steps. If the werewolf really was someone that knew her, then they had to be warned before the next full moon. The only question was who it could have been.

A single car passed as she thought this information over. "How do you know all this supernatural stuff?" she finally asked. Brittany was never the most gifted individual in the thought processes department, but Quinn had found herself talking to the dancer quite often recently. Brittany's words of wisdom hadn't steered her wrong yet.

Brittany shrugged once again. "I read a lot of twilight," she admitted confidently.

She then looked at the vampire again, her face turning concerned. "Quinn, are you sure you don't want some?" She asked quietly. Quinn looked back at Brittany as she lowered the neckline of her shirt, exposing pale skin to the glow of the streetlights. Quinn could see the impression of veins amid the crater-like landscape of her friend's neck, and could practically feel the pulse between her lips.

Suddenly she was behind Brittany, fangs hovering just short of flesh. Brittany's eyes closed as she anticipated the bite, having felt it so many times before. Quinn winced and tried to struggle against her instinct to bite down, but the new proximity to her target had filled her senses with stimuli; she could smell the blood clearly and hear the beat of Brittany's heart, quickening with the surprise of Quinn's movement. Quinn's breath was ragged, as she resisted for no more than a moment before her fangs plunged into Brittany's neck. Warmth filled her mouth as the blood flowed around her fangs. Brittany gasped as her neck was punctured and closed her eyes, knowing this feeling well. Quinn sucked deeply, drinking the sweet-tasting blood hungrily. Her features began to return to normal, her sunken face receiving its color back. Quinn couldn't help but continue even after she had her fill, her hands clenched on Brittany's upper arms.

The blonde squirmed as she began to feel lightheaded, a calming euphoria coming over her as more of her blood drained. Her face began to become pale, and her mouth opened slightly, weakly groaning her protest. Her moans fell on deaf ears as Quinn continued, her fangs entering Brittany's neck a second time, and a third. The blood flow increased with each of the holes made, satisfying her hunger. Quinn's eyes opened just for a moment before two firm hands grabbed her by the arms and threw her aside, sending her down the flight of steps and face first into the street. She could feel several large gashes open in her face from the texture of the pavement.

Quinn looked back with a snarl to find Santana on her knees on the porch, still wearing her apron from the coffee shop. The light blue fabric was now stained with the blood pouring from Brittany's neck as Santana cradled Brittany's head in her lap. Santana glared down at Quinn before taking a bite out of her own wrist, placing it against Brittany's mouth. The vampire's blood spilled into the human's mouth and Quinn watched from a distance as the wounds she had caused seconds ago immediately closed. Santana placed a loving hand against Brittany's forehead, then turned her attention to the vampire she had thrown into the street. In a flash she was at Quinn's side, picking her up by her arm.

"How dare you?" She hissed, her fangs bared and bloody. She threw Quinn again, the vampire hitting a cobblestone wall on the other side of the street and crumpling to the grass beneath it. She was already healing the scrapes to her face from being thrown down the stairs, putting the power she got from Brittany's blood to use. Santana was at her side again, leaning over her.

"Don't you ever lay a finger on her, Fabray," Santana snarled, and Quinn could feel clawed hands wrapping around her arm again. Santana had both her strength as a vampire and adrenaline on her side, throwing Quinn back across to the other side of the street, into another retaining wall. "Do you know how much self-control I have to have with her?" she roared. "You could have killed her if I hadn't sensed something, you bitch!" Santana began screaming in Spanish, and Quinn couldn't say anything to defend herself. Her head was all kinds of scrambled from being thrown so many times.

From the porch, Brittany mumbled something, coming into consciousness. Santana was immediately at her side, a hand on her forehead. "It's okay, Brit-brit, you're all right," she whispered as Brittany came to, the vampire blood in her system healing her gradually.

Quinn slowly got to her feet, looking back up at the two in time to receive a final glare from Santana. She was the protective type; Quinn had nearly lost control of her hunger and could truly have killed Brittany. Throwing her so many times was a bit more than necessary, but it had stopped her from taking any more blood from the fairy hybrid. Quinn whispered an apology that only a vampire would be able to hear before she turned and slowly began to walk back to her house.

Santana resumed calming her lover, her voice carried as far as the street corner.

"It's okay, Brittany. I'm here. It's okay."


	11. Brittany

**Author's Note:** _Nothing to report this chapter. I finished Zelda, so I'll be writing more and uploading chapters faster. This chapter is somewhat light, but next chapter should be good and long._

_Leave a review if you like what you see and I'll keep updating._

_I don't own Glee, their characters, or anything else pertaining to this story._

* * *

><p>"Hi, this is Brittany. Leave a message, unless this is for Lord Tubbington. He can be reached at –"<p>

Quinn once again hit the cancel button as Brittany's voicemail began playing. The vampire had been trying to contact her all night, but it seemed like she had finally turned her phone off. After what had happened the night prior, she wouldn't blame Santana if she were dragging Brittany to work every night to keep an eye on her. Quinn had nearly drained Brittany entirely, but Santana had quickly given her vampire blood to heal her wounds. She would be up and moving by now, surely, but Santana wouldn't have gone as far as to turn her.

Quinn bit her thumb as she thought over the events of the night before. She had found herself unable to resist biting Brittany, despite all of her reason telling her to stop. Brittany's blood was the sweetest tasting Quinn had ever had. It had warmed her entire body, and for a split second she could have sworn she felt her own heart beating. It was far more potent than any human Quinn had ever tasted, possibly due to the fairy in Brittany's veins. It was quite unlike the angel blood Rachel had coursing through her; one was a natural defense against vampires, while the other was like opening up an all-you-can-eat buffet.

As bittersweet as it was, Quinn found herself satiated since then. Her fangs remained completely concealed and her skin was bright and clear as ever. Santana must have been supplementing her diet of blood donations with small samples of Brittany's blood to prevent herself from taking too much, perhaps with the intentions to build up a tolerance while keeping herself looking young and fresh. That would explain the number of bites, at least.

Suddenly her cell phone rang from its spot on her desk. Anticipating a return call from Brittany Quinn quickly answered and found herself surprised to hear a male voice on the line. "Hey, what's up Quinn," She quickly checked the caller ID in her confusion. What the hell did Artie want with her?

"I just wanted to check in if you're coming tomorrow night," Artie went on, not waiting for her to reply. She wracked her brain for what he could possibly be referring to. Had she promised to be somewhere tomorrow night? She had so much other stuff on her mind these days she hardly remembered anything of the sort. It was difficult enough to remember if she had eaten lately, let alone keep track of plans. Had she written it down somewhere?

"Oh, you're party," she guessed. It was a shot in the dark, but it was reasonable. There wasn't much else it could be; all things considered, Artie was actually one of the group's most liable to throw a party, given his disability kept him from most of the usual places. Plus he had a huge sound system and an even larger video projector. Oftentimes he was the host of the Glee club movie nights, whenever Rachel or Mr. Schue deemed a team-building exercise necessary.

"Yeah, you coming?" he asked. Quinn mentally gave herself a point for thinking on her feet, and then had to consider if she could make it. Things had changed pretty quickly; she might not be the most welcome after nearly killing one of their teammates. Given that she was still being invited, word must not have spread.

"I'm not sure Santana will want to see me. We had a bit of an argument," Quinn said hesitantly.

Artie scoffed on the other end of the line. "She'll get over it, she always does. A lot of people are away for the summer so it won't be a big thing, probably just a few drinks in my basement," He went on. Quinn looked down at the calendar on her desk, then noticed a small circle drawn in the upper corner for the next day. She had completely forgotten about the full moon.

"Everyone from glee who's still in town will be there?" she asked.

"Everyone except Brittany and Santana, they haven't picked up their phones." There was a slight hint of bitterness in Artie's voice. Obviously he was still pining after Brittany. How little he knew on the matter. She rolled her eyes, but then realized how serious the matter was. This event was looking considerably more dangerous than anticipated. The threat of a werewolf appearing in a party full of humans without a vampire to fight it off would be disastrous.

"Tell you what," Quinn stood up, going over to her window. "I'll see if I can get Santana and Brittany to come." It would be a long shot, especially after the events of last night. Santana had been more protective than Quinn had ever seen, and the anger in her eyes was still burned into her memory. "You're sure nobody else couldn't make it?" She asked. It seemed unlikely that a werewolf would willingly go to a party on the night of a full moon.

"Yeah, I checked in with everybody. You're the last one I had to call. Rachel said she would be getting in late, but other than that." Of course; Rachel was still at Shelby's for the weekend and only got back tomorrow night.

"I'll see if I can get Santana," She finally said. Artie made a noise of reluctance, but it was for a completely different reason than Quinn's. "I'll go if she goes," Quinn said. It would be better to have two vampires than one if one of their friends did turn out to be the werewolf; the only problem would be convincing Santana so soon. Artie thanked her and hung up, leaving Quinn to herself.

First things first, she tried Santana's cell phone. Once again it went straight to voicemail, which she didn't even bother to deal with. Santana was probably working the coffee shop, and Brittany would more than likely be there for her to keep an eye on. There was no way around it, however; Quinn needed someone else stronger than she was if she was going to defend against this werewolf.

Minutes later she was outside Cuppa Feel, having forgone using her car in favor of running. It was faster that way, although she constantly had to glance around in case someone noticed her. The only people out around this time were other vampires though; someone speeding past wouldn't even cause them to blink. They knew there own kind and they weren't interested in them.

It was a quiet night for a Sunday, with no more than five or six tables occupied inside. A new sign on the outside of the shop exclaimed "Ask about our new blood shots," which apparently were the substitute Santana had offered Quinn the first night she came to the coffee shop.

Santana looked up as the bell rang on the door and immediately her eyes darkened. Quinn stepped up to the counter and could hear claws scraping the countertop, Santana doing everything in her power not to cause a scene. The blood on her apron was gone, or perhaps she had just gotten a new one. Her look was one of absolute contempt. "Can I help you?" she said curtly, her fangs visible. A couple nearby noticed this and seemed both frightened an intrigued by the vampire, not yet noticing Quinn was one as well. They were out pretty late for humans.

"Is she alright?" Quinn said quietly, glancing away from Santana's gaze. Brittany wasn't in the shop, she had noticed as she walked in.

The claws on the countertop clenched at the question and the barista leaned in. "You've got some nerve coming here, Quinn Fabray," Santana hissed, her voice low. "If you had taken any more of her blood I would've had to turn her to save her. Do you remember what that was like?" She snapped. Quinn suddenly flashed back to years ago, the feeling of emptiness and the darkness of being under the earth. The smell of soil all around her as she woke up into her new life, the claustrophobia and the panic that set in, the immediate burning in her stomach and thirst for blood. The silence of not having a heartbeat.

"Yeah, I remember," she whispered, still unable to look the other vampire in the eye.

"It's my job to keep her safe," Santana growled. The countertop underneath her claws began to crack. "You come near her again, I'll rip you apart and burn the pieces."

"Santana," Quinn finally looked up to try and explain herself. "You know I didn't—I just couldn't—"

"You didn't think, Fabray," Santana roared, startling the couple who had been watching them. They ran out of the shop, expecting some sort of uproar to begin. They wanted to be as far from the epicenter as possible, with good reason. The rest of the patrons turned to face the barista, surprised at the outburst. She glanced to the other patrons before quieting down, although her fangs were still visible behind her lips. She motioned to the back of the shop, where there was some distance between them and the customers. They needed some privacy, but Santana had to keep an eye on the register. Keeping the counter between the two of them, she continued.

"Fairy blood is the most potent form of life energy on the planet. They aren't polluted by the world like humans are. Human blood becomes murky and sour. It's disgusting," She hissed. "It's how Brittany can be so innocent. That's why it's so enticing to us. We drain that vitality for ourselves."

"I didn't know," Quinn looked back to her feet. "She offered it to me, and then—"

"Of course she offered it to you, you were probably starving. She can't stop herself from helping people," Santana looked away, now the tone of her voice shifting to something more disappointed. Quinn realized it wasn't directed at her, it was towards Brittany. Finally Santana waved a hand, her claws sinking back to normal fingers. She seemed to be getting misty-eyed. "She's just so…" She choked up. She didn't want to say the word stupid. She knew how Brittany felt about that sort of language, but she was more frightened for her than anything. Her anger towards Quinn was equal to her desire was to keep Brittany safe, but knowing that Brittany had almost brought this on herself… Quinn could see a single blood red tear fall from Santana's eye, leaving a streak of red down the side of her face.

Vampire tears. They weren't pretty.

"Sorry," Quinn whispered as Santana wiped her eye, spreading the blood on her cheek. She ripped a nearby paper towel and wiped her face with it, clearing the blood away. There was no way to cry subtlety as a vampire.

"Yeah, me too," Santana said quietly. "She'll be alright. It's just… I always have to worry about her, and she does things like that and doesn't realize the consequences and ends up getting hurt, and I don't… want her to…" She trailed off, getting choked up again. She quickly dabbed her eyes, the red spreading around the paper towel. Quinn reached out and put a hand on Santana's. She truly, deeply cared for Brittany, it was certain, and Brittany was lucky to have her.

Santana sniffed again and gave Quinn's hand a squeeze, and then she smiled weakly. "You want some coffee?" She asked, trying to lighten the mood. Quinn nodded a little, feeling how strong Santana was trying to be. The truth was she was terrified for Brittany; she had to be twice as strong for the both of them. Santana pulled her hand away from Quinn's and went to work preparing a cup of coffee, getting her mind away from how worried she was about her partner. She added two shots of the blood substitute and handed it to Quinn, who accepted it graciously. The blood took a moment to work into the mixture, slowly turning from a dark red spiral in the light brown solution to an all-over pink.

"Artie wants to know if you're coming to his party tomorrow," Quinn mentioned as she sat down. By now the coffee shop had cleared out a bit more, allowing Quinn to sit near the register while Santana could feign interest in her work. "Tomorrow night is also the full moon," she added.

"Think your werewolf is going to show up?" Santana asked. She was quick on the draw tonight.

"Brittany said it might be someone we know. The glee club is the only group I'm still close to," Quinn admitted. She assumed Brittany had told Santana why Quinn had been over the night before. Santana nodded, understanding the feeling. She didn't have many connections outside of glee either.

"I can come. Brittany should be better by then," Santana said. "We'll both be there." Quinn bit her lip at Santana speaking for Brittany, but knew now the fellow vampire knew what she was doing. Quinn quickly texted Artie to let him know and focused on her coffee.

"Not as good now, is it?" Santana asked, causing Quinn to look up. Santana motioned to the coffee cup and Quinn knew exactly what she meant. The coffee tasted considerably average this time around; even though it had been the same recipe as last time she was here. Not even the premium blend coffee it was mixed with could redeem the blood substitute.

"After you've had a taste of heaven, its hard going back," Santana smiled, looking off into the distance. Quinn could only smile grimly, taking another sip of the pink liquid.


	12. Artie's House

**Author's Note:** _This chapter is going to be surprisingly short because it was another one that I decided to split up into two chapters just so I could get everything in. I didn't want to labor the point with the get-together for the sake of length or anything. If anything this chapter is something of a teaser for lucky number thirteen, which should be much more substantial. _

_Same as always, if you like what you see leave a review and I'll keep writing. _

_I don't own Glee, their characters, or anything else involved in this story. _

* * *

><p><em>I'm leaving now, text me when you're on your way.<em>

Quinn texted this message, checking herself in the mirror one last time. Rachel was wrapping things up at her mother's house and planned on coming directly to Artie's party. She would be a bit later than everyone else, but it was better than not coming at all and missing the entire thing. Luckily he had two vampires to cater to, at least begrudgingly. He and Santana still didn't see eye to eye, but at least now he knew better than to cause trouble with her. The way she was concerned about Brittany, it was a wonder she hadn't already done something terrible to Artie. Quinn could only imagine what sort of thing Santana might have threatened the wheelchair-bound glee club member, but it couldn't have been anything pretty. Still, they did have to tolerate each other, and Artie wasn't dead yet.

Quinn had left the coffee shop the night before after Santana had promised to come to the party, but despite the tearful apology she was still noticeably angry, both with Quinn and with Brittany for putting herself in danger. "I'll be watching her like a hawk. If you come anywhere near her for any reason other than to apologize for what you did, I swear, I'll stake you right where you stand," Santana had said as Quinn left. So much for fixing things over coffee, Quinn had thought.

Arriving outside Artie's house several minutes later she checked her phone, finding that there were no messages. Rachel was probably still busy chatting up her mother and lost track of time, or perhaps was playing with Beth. Quinn was happy that Rachel was getting a chance to know her mother, but the vampire doubted she would be going back any time soon. Seeing Beth tugged at her heartstrings. She had given her up for a reason; there was nothing a vampire could do for a child, especially since Beth had taken after her father in the dietary department. She belonged in the human world; or at least, as close to the human world as living with an angel could be.

Putting Beth and Rachel at the back of her mind she got out of her car and went up the ramp to Artie's house. A small note on the door told her to go around to the back, where the glee club members were gathered around the Abram's back patio. Quinn did a quick headcount; Artie was next to Puck, who was working the grill. Lauren was just stepping outside from the kitchen with a plate of hamburgers and hotdogs. Santana and Brittany were sitting around the small picnic table, both looking up as Quinn stepped onto the patio. Santana glowered at her, but Brittany gave a small innocent wave. Aside from Rachel the only one who wasn't here yet was Sam; everyone else was out of town. Quinn took a seat at the picnic table across from Santana and Brittany.

"Glad you could make it, Quinn. What do you want, hamburger or a hotdog?" Artie asked, glancing over the shoulder of his armchair to her. Puck looked back to her as well, already throwing a hamburger onto a bun completely uncooked. As much as she would have liked to wrinkle her nose at it, it was basically the only thing she could have chosen. The blood from the meat quickly soaked into the bun as Puck served up another blood burger for Santana. "That was easy," he said with a look down to Artie. "And how about the rest of you, what do you want?" He asked, pointing his spatula at the other party guests, who quickly gave their orders.

Quinn looked down at the blood-soaked hamburger and finally accepted it for what it was: accommodation. There wasn't much the other glee club members could do for vampires, and it was thoughtful of them to even provide something for them to eat. It had been a while since Quinn had solid food like this; most of her meals were taken in liquid form. She began to eat, wondering if they were going to provide something for Rachel's vegetarianism. She didn't want to bring it up, however, not sure what sort of message that might send to everyone else.

Lauren sat down and Quinn turned to her to make conversation. "Is Sam coming?" She asked. She would have expected Sam to already be here, he wasn't one of the few that needed to wait until dark to show up.

"I called him last night and he said he'd be here," Artie replied from the grill.

"I texted him 'bout an hour ago," Puck went on as he began flipping burgers he placed on the grill. "He said he remembered he had to help his dad with something and that he'd probably be getting in later."

Quinn's eyes narrowed slightly, confused as to why Sam would be helping his father tonight of all nights. Had he figured out the thing they were hunting was a werewolf? Sam was the sort of guy that would think to look to the lunar cycle even if it was just on a whim. He loved comic books and bad horror films; surely he wouldn't have missed that kind of thing. Still, he was probably in better shape than his dad was when it came to hunting a werewolf.

"I heard his dad got his ass kicked by a vampire a while back," Lauren said. Santana and Brittany glanced towards Quinn, then to each other as the blonde's face sunk slightly.

"But then the vampire brought him to the hospital. At least nothing too bad happened. Sam's family has been through a lot," Brittany spoke up. All of the girls turned to her and agreed. Quinn mentally noted that this was yet another instance of Brittany's poignancy. At least word hadn't spread about Quinn's involvement in the matter.

Since her attention was currently on Brittany, Quinn scooted over a bit in her seat so she was facing the blonde and leaned forward slightly. She could see Santana's jaw clench, but Brittany had already put a hand on her shoulder. The two shared a look, and then Brittany turned back to Quinn. It was like they were psychically connected. Oh god, was that one of the things a fairy could do? Quinn ignored that thought for the moment. "Brittany, can we talk inside for a moment?" She asked, glancing to the humans in the group. Santana growled lightly, causing Artie and Puck to look back at them from the grill. Puck had a smirk on his face that Zizes caught, only getting him a glare. Obviously nothing had changed with the football player.

"It's fine, Santana, we'll be right inside," Brittany whispered, turning and giving her girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek. Both of the blondes stood up and walked inside the house, sliding the glass door closed behind them. They could hear Puck joking around with Santana, but the words themselves were indistinct behind the glass door. Whatever it was elicited a wave of Spanish insults, which only caused the others around them to laugh.

Brittany turned back to Quinn and before the vampire could start talking, placed a hand on her shoulder. "Santana told me what happened. I lost consciousness," She explained. "I don't blame you for what happened, Quinn. It's my fault."

"Hmph. Did Santana tell you that too?" Quinn said bitterly in reference to her final line.

"Quinn, I know you're just trying to help, but Santana doesn't treat me badly. She's just protective," Brittany raised her voice slightly, removing her hand from Quinn's shoulder. Even the slightest increase of her tone was startling for the normally pleasant sounding girl. Artie had heard this tone before, when the two had broken up at her locker. She quieted down as she saw the look on Quinn's face. "I'm sorry," Brittany's voice was still firm but softer as she turned away, aiming to head back outside and rejoin the party.

"No, I'm sorry," Quinn shook her head, causing Brittany to turn back to her. "Don't apologize for who you are. We did a whole lesson on this in glee club, remember?" Brittany couldn't help but smile as she recalled the Born This Way number. "I couldn't control myself and you almost got hurt, and that's not going to happen again. I promise," Quinn swore.

Brittany seemed to think this over. She could see the sincerity in her friend's eyes and knew Quinn wouldn't hurt her on purpose. They had been friends for ages, even before Quinn and Santana had turned into vampires. She smiled, the playful innocence returning to her eyes. "Cross your heart?"

"That doesn't really work for vampires, Brittany," Quinn laughed lightly. "How about a pinkie promise?" She held up a pinkie, which Brittany looked at skeptically. Quinn hesitated, not sure if she stepped into another trap. Santana and Brittany were always holding each other's pinkies; perhaps it was too close to home. Finally Brittany's face softened and she took Quinn's pinkie in hers, locking them together for just a moment. She brought the interlocked pinkies up to her mouth and kissed them, sealing the deal: no harm would befall her by Quinn's hand (or fangs, for that matter). The deal was done, and Brittany practically glided back outside again, leaving Quinn in the dimly lit Abram's house alone.

Before she could move, her phone went off. The caller ID said it was Rachel, but Quinn noticed she hadn't texted to let her know she was on her way back from her mothers. Instead it was a phone call, which was most curious for Rachel. They never talked over the phone; their communication was solely through texts, even when it was something far longer than a single text message could hold. The vampire placed the phone up to her ear.

"Quinn," Rachel sounded strange. Her voice was shaking.

"Rachel, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Quinn, It's looking at me," She whispered. There was a roar far louder than the receiver was equipped to handle, sending feedback through the device. Then the line went dead.

The grip Quinn had on her phone caused the screen to crack, then the entire phone shattered.


	13. Werewolf

**Author's Note:** _So here it is; get ready, cause this is going to be the longest chapter yet. I wrote a large portion of this hyped up on no sleep, so it might lose some coherency midway through. I tried to make sure I kept things moving, but after a certain word-count I always feel like my words get sort of mushy. Still, I feel like this is going to be a good chapter, but it's up to you guys to be the judge of that. It's gonna get pretty serious, so bear with it if you're not the serious type._

_As always, leave a review if you like what you see and I'll keep on writing. _

_I don't own Glee, it's characters, or anything else involved in this story. _

* * *

><p>The sliding glass shattered as Quinn threw the door to the patio open, the frame of the door slamming into the opposite side of the doorway. The noise shocked everyone in the backyard to attention. If he could stand he probably would have jumped to his feet, but the only thing Artie could do was look from the glass strewn around his back porch to the vampire who had caused the property damage. He was about to yell at her, but Quinn was already at the back gate and on her way out. Santana and Brittany were on their feet already, but Santana was fastest of the two. She was at Quinn's side in a heartbeat, before Puck or Lauren could so much as stand up. "What the hell," Artie could be heard saying from the patio.<p>

Quinn tried pushing around Santana, but the brunette was stronger than her. Their eyes locked. There was desperation in Quinn's eyes. "It's got her," she said quickly, causing Santana's face to harden.

"Got who?" Puck asked. "What's got who?"

Quinn couldn't tell them, it wasn't something they had to get involved in. Instead she looked back to Santana. "Stay here and keep them safe," she said urgently. "I've got to find her."

"Safe from what?" Puck demanded, obviously getting more agitated. If there was one thing Noah Puckerman didn't like, it was being outside of the loop. At the moment he obviously didn't realize just how far outside of this loop he truly was.

"I'm coming with you, you're going to need help," Santana insisted.

"Help with what?"

Santana and Quinn both glared at Puck, but before they could answer him Brittany spoke up. "There's a werewolf," she explained, which only caused the three humans in the group to blink. Puck's mouth fell open, but at least he had stopped asking what they were talking about. The two vampires reconvened, not dealing with the fact their mutual friends were now aware of the presence of a werewolf in Lima. They would have probably found out sooner or later anyway. Quinn's mind flashed to a thought of the nightly news covering the story, an on-scene reporter in front of a bloody mess of a body getting covered by a tarp. Local talent mauled by werewolf, read the byline on the newsfeed. She immediately shook it out of her mind; negative thinking would get them nowhere.

"I don't have much time. Rachel was on her way back from Van Wert, it probably got her along the highway," Quinn went on. The others exchanged looks of horror between themselves; first there was a werewolf, and now Rachel was involved with it? "I broke my phone, when I find her I'll send you a text from hers to let you know we're alright."

"And what if you don't find her?" Puck put out his hands, as if he was planning to illustrate to Quinn the futility of the situation. Before he could go on, Quinn had dashed directly in front of his face. He noticed with a nervous swallow that her fangs were out. Lauren was too shocked from Quinn's rapid movement to do anything other than gape.

Quinn leaned over to Noah Puckerman's ear. She could hear his blood pounding in his veins as he recognized her power, having been on the receiving end of many bites from her and other vampire women in the past. The veins in his neck were practically pulsing in anticipation for a bite that wasn't coming; she knew better than to do that. Any other day, she might have taken a bite out of him, but there were bigger problems to be dealt with tonight. Her words came out in a hiss in response to what she had taken as a challenge.

"I will."

And with that she was gone, not even bothering to take her car. Hopped up on adrenaline as she was, it would be faster to scout the highway on foot. It was twenty-five miles of highway, but she would at least be less likely to be pulled over on foot and could avoid any traffic.

Hopping the guardrail of the nearest highway exit, she found the stretch of road eerily quiet. She began running along the side of the road, keeping her senses open for any noises that could lead her to Rachel. She began thinking over how she could have let this happen, despite the small voice in the back of her mind telling her it wasn't her fault. She had aimed to warn the werewolf and now it had Rachel. Angel or not, she was nowhere near prepared to deal with something like this. It was huge; something that big could have almost definitely overpowered Quinn the night she had first seen it. Even if Shelby had force-fed ever ounce of angel information into Rachel in one weekend Quinn doubted it would be enough.

And where had Sam and his father been? They were supposed to have been hunting this thing so no one got hurt since last month. Hadn't they thought to check the woods outside of town? Had she not crushed her phone she would have been able to call Sam and get him to come as backup, but the way things were going she'd need to find Rachel before she could make any phone calls. By then the werewolf would be right on top of her. In her frustration she slammed a hand down on the guardrail, causing the metal to buckle downward with the impact of her fist.

She had only covered twelve miles so far. The blood-soaked burger she had eaten wasn't the best of fuel to keep her going like this, but luckily she had fed every day this past weekend. Brittany's fairy blood was probably still working its way through her system, and the mysterious nature of the fairies probably infused some extra supernatural strength in her. If nothing else she had some blood in reserve if she needed it. Had she forgone eating, she would have been proper screwed heading into a fight like this. Even a human could take down a starving vampire if that human was lucky enough.

As she came around a bend in the flow of the highway she finally started to see signs of the werewolf's presence. The vampire had noticed a distinct lack of cars on the road tonight, but up ahead was a black SUV pulled over to the side of the road, the engine idling. She slowed down her pace as she came alongside the vehicle, expecting to find a frantic driver phoning for help. Perhaps some blood stained upholstery, even. What she found instead was the driver-side door wide open. She peered in, but there was nothing of note inside the car. There wasn't a drop of blood or a sign of a struggle to be hand in the interior. What's more, the keys were still in the ignition. It was as if whoever had been driving this car had taken off on foot rather than just turning around. The windows weren't tinted, meaning it was unlikely the driver was a vampire on top of everything else. For a human the odds of outrunning a werewolf were slim, but if it wasn't concerned with them when they tried to escape they might have been able to make it as far as the tree line. Even that was an unlikely escape route though; the werewolves' senses would only give the monster an advantage in the undergrowth. Before she left the vehicle she checked the seats for a phone, but there was none to be found.

Further down the road two more cars were left stranded. One of the two had long parallel gashes in the hood that extended from the right headlight to nearly the driver seat. The engine underneath the hood was exposed, and the smell of gasoline and motor oil made Quinn's nose wrinkle. Based on the claw marks it had slashed diagonally, but there was still no sign of a fight other than this. Either this thing was a very neat eater or it was after something more interesting. Quinn could only grimace at the thought of coming so close to the monstrosity, but she had other things to worry about than those who got away. Namely: the girl that hadn't.

She turned away from the car and could see the headlights in the center of the highway up ahead, turned at various unnatural angles you wouldn't normally find a car facing. There were at least four cars in various states of disarray; two were slammed headlong into each other, perpendicular to the road, and one was flipped upside down into the guardrail. Pieces were strewn along the highway from the flipped vehicle, as if the werewolf had been ripping out the machinery from the underside and tossing the parts away. The two cars that were slammed into each other both had tinted windows, and as Quinn got closer she could see the remains of a vampire strewn in the road, pools of black blood swallowing up chunks of unrecognizable flesh. The entire scene was horrendous. From what she could gather, the werewolf had ripped off one of the car doors and thrown it onto the other side of the divider. The entire left half of the driver seat was shredded as it pulled the victim out of the car. Then it had ripped the vampire apart, scattering the pieces in the road. Obviously it had found its victim a more interesting target than the car it had been destroying. Whether it was one or two vampires she couldn't be sure, but there were no signs of heads in the immediate area. Quinn could feel her stomach churn at the thought of the werewolf eating them. Or worse, It had taken the heads with it. She immediately felt dizzy, supporting herself on the upside-down car.

And then the glare of headlights caught her attention. Idling in the center of the highway was a silver Nisan, not fifty yards away from the scene. The headlights were illuminating the entire expanse of road, revealing the bloody mess the werewolf had been making and the destruction it had caused.

What's worse, Quinn knew that car. Rachel Berry had driven it to school every day for the past year.

Quinn cleared the distance between her and Rachel's car in seconds, not wasting any time. She ripped the driver side door open, but as she expected there was no one inside. Her mind raced, looking back at the mess of metal and vampire blood behind her. The first thought that struck her was if that truly was vampire littered across the pavement. She felt nauseous again, putting a hand up to her mouth. She could only think of one thing to do; she opened her mouth and screamed. She shouted Rachel's name, whirling back around and screaming it into the darkness. When her cry when unanswered she dropped to her knees, stifling a defeated sob.

"Rachel," She whispered, blood red tears forming in her eyes. She was too late; the werewolf was already gone and Rachel wasn't here either. There was something – someone— torn apart no more than a hundred feet away, the smell of death heavy in the air. The tears fell onto the pavement at her feet, staining the concrete with drops of red. She let out a small gasping sob, and from the distance a single howling note answered it.

Immediately on her feet, Quinn wiped her eyes, spreading bloody tears along the back of her hand. There was still a chance the werewolf hadn't harmed her, but the fear of finding her bloody and broken was all too real. Her fear had to be cast aside if she was going to find her friend before it was too late. In an instant she had hopped the divider, racing in the direction of the extended howl before it died down. Going off of the highway she crashed into the foliage, using all of her cheerios training and upper-body strength to vault over fallen trees and avoid branches as she ran. Her eyes were glowing to allow her the full extent of her vision, fangs and claws both ready for an assault at any moment.

The howling quickly began to die down, Quinn cursing audibly as she continued to head in the direction she had heard it coming from. The only noise around her was her own crashing through the trees, until she began to slow down. The lead she had been following stopped, leaving her with no trail to follow. Every minute she wasted was a minute Rachel didn't have, so she had to pick the trail up quickly. She began to listen for any signs of movement. Snapping branches and twigs caused her to whirl around as something crashed through the trees behind her, and suddenly she had the culprit by the throat, claws tightening against flesh. She roared, ready to eviscerate them, but her blind rage came into focus on Sam's face, the look of surprise outweighed by the fact he was being choked, as well as held about a foot off the ground by the much smaller girl.

"Where is it?" She roared.

"Q-Quinn?" Sam hadn't even realized it was her until this moment, but the look in her eyes told him this wasn't the time for pleasantries. He could see that her face was stained with streaks of blood, unaware of the source.

"The werewolf, Sam, where is it? Does it have her?" she repeated. Before he could respond, there was another howl. This time it was considerably closer, off to her right. She immediately released him and disappeared, leaving the jock clutching his neck. As he drew his hand away he saw that Quinn had drawn blood with her claws, which normally would have set any vampire off. He reached down and grabbed the rifle he had dropped when he was grabbed, shouting to the others in his group. There was no reply; the hunters had gotten separated in the forest. He went on without the others, following through the brush after Quinn.

Smashing through the trees, Quinn followed the roar echoing in the forest. The full moon was visible through the trees, coming out from behind the clouds in the night sky. That was probably what caused the werewolf to begin howling again, she thought. A distinct smell came to her nose as she caught what she thought was the werewolf's scent, immediately course correcting to give chase. As she honed in on the location she heard the howling from, she saw the massive form moving through the trees ahead of her. It's gigantic head turned towards her right as she jumped at it, claws glistening. She landed a solid blow, causing the werewolf to roar as she drew blood from its neck.

Before she could land another hit it slammed a forearm into her chest with the force of a mini van, knocking the vampire aside. She skidded in the leaves, looking up in time to see the wounds she inflicted close. The blood matted the beast's fur against its skin, but other than that it was as if it hadn't been touched. It turned towards her and roared; the sound was so loud Quinn could feel blood trickling out of her ears as her eardrums burst. For a span of about three seconds the werewolf continued to roar, but all she could hear was a slight buzzing before her ears began to repair themselves. Just in time to hear a gunshot go off from several meters to her left. The shot caused a nearby tree to explode into shards of wood, only serving to attract the werewolf's attention.

Sam had one eye closed as he pulled the trigger of his rifle again, this time hitting the massive creature in the shoulder. It gave a bark of surprise and seemed startled, but then bounded forward on four powerful limbs. Sam swore and cocked the trigger again, but the massive beast had cleared the distance between them in two strides. A clawed hand lashed out and knocked away the gun in one motion and grabbed the boy by the arm with a second, hoisting him up to the werewolves eye level. Quinn lifted herself up on her elbows and watched as the werewolf seemed to be appraising Sam. The heavy fist then clenched around the boy's upper arm. He let out a blood-curdling scream as the sound of shattering bones echoed through the clearing, and then the werewolf slammed him down to the undergrowth and slashed across his chest. Three parallel lines opened up in his jacket, followed closely by a surge of blood. The werewolf was poised for a final strike, bearing down on the already wounded boy, but before it could land another hit it let out a howl.

Quinn had jumped onto its back and dug her fangs into the fleshy, fur-covered neck, and this time the wound wasn't closing. Black blood poured out as she dug her fangs in again, the taste of werewolf blood filling her mouth. The werewolf ripped her away and threw her aside, once again sending her slamming into a tree. The werewolf then turned tail and ran the opposite direction, back the way it had come from when she first saw it. Quinn immediately pulled herself away from the tree and dashed after the werewolf, not thinking about the fact she was leaving Sam behind to bleed out. She'd be back for him, after she dealt with this thing. Besides, it still had to lead her to Rachel.

The monster crashed away, leaving a trail of debris and blood smeared on bark in its wake. Quinn leapt after it until finally it crashed through to a clearing. The trees became thicker beyond this clearing, but Quinn could see the crumpled body of a dark-haired girl on the opposite end. The only trouble was the eight-foot beast between them, which had turned back to face Quinn with a crazed expression in its eyes. It faced her and its claws extended, and she bared her fangs and roared at the far larger beast. It didn't matter who it was underneath this form anymore, it had hurt Rachel and Sam and killed countless other people. The bloodlust coursed through her as she swore she'd kill it where it stood.

The two lunged at each other, claws slashing skin and fangs puncturing flesh. Quinn had a firm grasp on the werewolf's neck, the beast letting out a howling roar as it struggled against her. The werewolf slashed at her skin, leaving deep claw marks covering her, tearing apart her clothes. Claw wounds could be healed, but fangs were different. Aiming for a finishing move, Quinn clenched down and ripped her head away from the werewolf, taking with her a mouthful of meat. Blood covered her face as she spit the chunk of flesh out, getting ready to attack again. The werewolf had one forepaw clenched on its neck as if to stop the bleeding, but its sizable heart was pumping blood too quickly and she had taken far too many bites out of it. The large creature stumbled back as it began to weaken; it's form beginning to shift back to that of a human to conserve energy and heal faster.

As the werewolf backed down, Quinn was already at Rachel's side, shaking her. She was bloody and looked as if she had been thrown around by the werewolf several times, but as Quinn shook her she could see she hadn't been bitten or scratched. She began to regain consciousness, her eyes fluttering open.

"Q… Quinn… What," she asked. Her eyes widened, but Quinn had pulled her close, hugging her to her chest. The vampire then looked down and remembered she was covering her in blood, giving a small, embarrassed laugh as she backed away from embracing Rachel.

It was true most of the blood on her was from other sources, but Rachel slowly noticed blood oozing through her shirt. She lifted it slightly, exposing three parallel slash marks straight across her chest. Quinn looked horrified as Rachel coughed.

"N-no, no, I…" She put her hands on Rachel's stomach, trying to keep the blood in. She had gotten there too late after all. This was a mortal wound. "Rachel, no, don't," she could barely fit words together as Rachel looked at her, tears in her eyes.

"Sorry Quinn… I don't know how to fix this," She whispered. "My mom didn't teach me that yet," she coughed again. A trickle of blood formed on the side of her mouth.

"Don't, don't say that!" The vampire pleaded, bloody tears falling from her eyes again. She had tried so hard, she had made it nearly fast enough, and now there was nothing she could do. Quinn thought back to everything she had learned in the past month, trying to come up with something that could be done to save Rachel. There had to be something in there…

Blood. Vampire blood. Santana had given her blood to Brittany when Quinn had overeaten and it made the wounds close.

Without a second thought Quinn brought her wrist up to her mouth and bit down, breaking the vein. "Rachel, trust me and drink this," she whispered, placing it to Rachel's mouth. She weakly resisted, trying to turn her head away, but Quinn kept it against her face.

"Rachel, trust me!" Another hand went to the back of Rachel's head and held it up as she began to suck the blood she was offered. Quinn watched as the wounds slowly began to close on Rachel's stomach, skin mending itself back together seamlessly. Rachel slowly began to become more lucid, drinking Quinn's blood with her eyes closed. She no longer needed her head to be kept up, until finally her wounds were healed. Her eyes opened as Quinn pulled her wrist away, the bite wounds healing over.

"Quinn," Rachel whispered, placing a hand on her friend's face. There was nothing that needed to be said between them. They were both covered in any number of people's blood. Even despite that they smiled into each other's eyes.

Rachel then noticed something and looked past Quinn to where the werewolf had been moments ago. Her eyes widened and the vampire looked back as well. What she saw could only make her gasp.

In the place where the werewolf had fallen, covered in blood but rapidly healing, an unconscious Mr. Schuster growled and groaned in his sleep.


	14. Schuster

**Author's Note:** _I still feel kind of off with these chapters, like there's a lot more ground that needs covering and I'm not covering it as well as I'd like. I might change up the narrative style soon, to try and give the story a bit more punch. It seems kind of passive at the moment, but maybe it's just me._

_Anyway, same deal as all the other chapters, if you like what you see leave a review and I'll continue writing._

_I don't own Glee, their characters, or anything else related to the story_

* * *

><p>Quinn remained motionless for a moment, watching the bare chest of their glee club coach heave. Rachel could see Quinn working out the details from the look in her eye. She thought back to the fight in the woods, the wound Rachel had sustained. Then she remembered even further back, to the destruction along the highway. The bloody mess strewn in the street, an innocent ripped to pieces by the werewolf's hand. Suddenly the vampire's expression turned violent. She sprang to her feet and lunged at Will Schuster, his prone body making him an easy target. She was suddenly on top of him, holding him down with two powerful-clawed hands. Rachel was shouting something, but Quinn couldn't hear it in her rage. In this form he was only human, she'd drain him on the spot before he had the chance to hurt anyone else.<p>

Right before she bit down on Will's neck, Quinn found herself across the clearing on her hands and knees. She looked up at Rachel, who had a hand extended at her. She looked just as surprised as Quinn was. The vampire got to her feet, indignantly wiping blood from her mouth with an arm. She was glaring down at Mr. Schuster, as if she was looking for a spot to lunge at him and finish the job.

"Stop, Quinn," Rachel pleaded.

"You saw what he did, Rachel!" Quinn snapped down at her. "He killed them, and he could have killed you!" She shouted. Her hair fell around her face wildly as she seethed.

"He didn't touch me," Rachel pleaded.

Quinn's mouth opened, and she could have sworn she audibly balked at the ludicrous statement. There had been three huge slash marks right across her chest, and she was going to try and say Schue hadn't made those? Had there been some other werewolf in the area she didn't know about, or was Rachel lying to her through her teeth?

"Don't try to protect him, Rachel!"

"He didn't touch me!" She cried. "I don't know how that got there!" The look that she gave Quinn was one of pure panic; her large brown eyes widening even further. Her forehead wrinkled with concern as Quinn looked into her eyes. Under Quinn's feet, Will Schuster gave a groan. The vampire reacted instinctively to the sudden noise and kicked her schoolteacher in the face.

"Stop it!" Rachel screamed as Mr. Schuster coughed violently. Blood had started pouring out of his nose, and with the way he was lying on his back he would choke to death had he not regained enough consciousness to roll over. It looked as if his nose was broken, and the two girls at his side knew a thing or two about broken noses. Rachel was already at his side trying to help him up. She gave Quinn a harsh look, which only made the vampire look away in disgust. For all she cared, Will Schuster was nothing more than the dog he became on the full moon. Her thoughts continued to flash back to the bloodbath on the highway. She could only wonder how many others had ended up just like that at the hands of her glee club instructor. It takes everything in her power not to smack Rachel's hands away from the badly beaten man as she helped him to his feet. He was still groggy, most likely due to having been forced out of the haze of his werewolf state from extensive injury. Had he not healed himself he would have probably bled out by now.

"What happened?" he coughed, a fresh wave of blood gushing from his nose with the exertion. His face was quickly becoming red and swollen. Quinn was curious to see whether or not his human injuries would heal the same way those he sustained in his werewolf form. For now she didn't care about the fact she had just kicked her teacher in the face, although Rachel still seemed upset about this.

"Mister Schuster, you're in the woods. Do you know what happened?" Rachel asked. He looked at her with an expression of complete confusion, which she took as a no. Quinn snarled from the pit of her stomach, getting the attention of the other two in the clearing.

"Quinn? Rachel?" Schuster asked, and then looked down at himself. Not only was he covered in various shades and hues of blood, but also he was decidedly naked. Rather than dwell on this fact, his gaze turned to face Quinn, who was still glaring at him. The realization of what had brought him to this small patch of dirt in the middle of the woods came flooding back to him, his face first registering shock, and then fear.

"It happened again…" His legs gave way and he fell to the brush under his feet, Rachel trying her best to keep him stable but failing. Mr. Schue sank to his knees, his face contorting in what looked to be agony. He was about to start crying. Before any tears could begin falling Quinn had wrenched him to his feet again.

"How many people have you killed, Mr. Schue?" She glowered, her eyes glowing in the darkness of the woods. Quinn's claws were digging into his arm and her face was no more than six inches away from his. She could smell the blood on his face, but at the moment she was too angry to pay it any mind. It smelled repugnant anyway; far less appealing than any blood she had ever tasted before. Even Rachel's had been enticing at the time, but this was just an assault on her senses.

"How many?" She demanded as she shook him by the arm. The joint made several popping noises and Will winced in pain; she would break him entirely at this rate.

"Quinn, leave him alone!" Rachel shouted, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. She was in tears, the emotion causing her voice to crack. "He wasn't himself!"

Quinn stopped at this final remark and twisted towards the brunette, dropping Schuster as she turned to face the angel. She could hear bones popping back into place as he hit the ground; there was obviously some juice left in his healing powers.

"So what, I should just let him go?" Quinn whispered harshly. Rachel was looking towards her shoes, tears coursing down her cheeks in two wet lines. Her entire body was shaking. Behind Quinn, Will slowly got to his feet. His nose had stopped spurting blood and his arm was realigned. "He's a werewolf, Rachel, he's going to keep turning every full moon," she reminded her.

"They were the ones that attacked him!" Rachel cried. "They were trying to kill him, Quinn!" This only caused the vampire to scoff, looking back at Will over her shoulder.

"Why would they attack him? They wouldn't want his blood, it smells awful," She snipped, but Schuster was too out of it to care for the back and forth of the conversation. He didn't have any consciousness of the event being described; that sentiment went to a darker part of him.

"They didn't want his blood," Rachel sobbed, still not facing Quinn. "They wanted mine. Mr. Schuster was trying to protect me," she explained.

Quinn's jaw clenched. "He was an animal!" She jabbed a finger in his direction, still not accepting the story after what had happened. "Werewolves don't protect humans, they maul them! They only act on instinct in their wolf form!" She remembered the information Santana had given her several weeks prior, just before Quinn had first sighted the werewolf.

"Quinn, listen to me," Rachel wiped her eyes, trying to recompose herself. "Those vampires tried to stop me. They were going to take my blood because they didn't know what it—I—was. And I closed my eyes and…" she looked away from the blonde again instead gazing off into the darkness. It was going to sound stupid, she could tell already. "I wished for someone to save me. And then when I opened my eyes he was there," her voice had lowered to a whisper, glancing to Mr. Schuster, who was listening with his mouth agape. "He stopped the vampires, and then started coming towards me. I called you, and then he roared and I—I panicked."

"You ran?"

Rachel slowly shook her head. "I don't know how it happened. I just ended up here," she whispered.

"How did you end up passing out?" Quinn asked, her mouth a tight line on her features. The entire story seemed unlikely, but Rachel had been doing things like this for a while. She had been veering towards things that couldn't quite be explained by conventional means for months.

"I don't know," Rachel shook her head. Quinn thought that it was possible that she had overexerted herself by teleporting as far as she did. It was the same as when she had evaded Quinn that night so long ago, when Rachel had said she ended up back in her room. Overexertion would cause unconsciousness in a body not used to that type of… whatever it was. She was hesitant to compare it to magic, as it seemed to work on a different level than that sort of thing. Her mind went to the word miracles.

The vampire turned back to Will, who was trying to cover himself with his hands. He had regained some coherency, enough to follow the story Rachel was explaining, albeit with an expression of confused wonderment. Quinn scanned his face, and then took a step towards him. "How long has this been going on?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Every month for a long time," Will said quietly. That meant it could have been him that night the hunters stopped her, but it was possible it was another werewolf. She'd need to take it up with Schuster later, although she doubted he would remember anything. Thoughts of the hunters caused her to remember Sam, one hand covering her mouth as she recalled his injuries. He was out there somewhere, bleeding out.

"How is it spread?" She asked. Her voice was almost mystified. He had to have been out there for at least fifteen minutes. With wounds like that he wouldn't have much time left, she had to find him and heal him.

"What?" Schuster didn't know what she meant by the question.

"How is it spread?" she repeated, enunciating each word. "Werewolf stories its spread by scratches and bites, right? Is that how this works?" She was suddenly in his face. Will bit his lip, then turned and displayed his back. Three large jagged scars extended from one shoulder blade down to the base of his spine. At the thickest point the claw marks were nearly an inch wide. Nothing else needed to be said.

"Rachel, get Mr. Schue back to your car and drive him home," Quinn was already at the edge of the clearing, sniffing the air for a scent to follow back the way she came. Sam had been wounded, so the smell of fresh blood would draw her to him. "I'll meet you at his apartment once I find Sam," she scowled. Had she not left him when she went after Mr. Schuster they wouldn't be in this ugly situation. Rachel neglected to mention the fact she didn't know the way back to the highway as Quinn caught a scent and darted back into the shadows.

The scent of blood led her back into the forest. The trail became stronger as she moved further away from the clearing, her honed senses guiding her around the trees until finally she came to the spot she had last seen Sam. The splintered tree nearby was where the werewolf had thrown her, but there was no body. Bending down to the undergrowth she could see traces of blood where she knew Sam had been. There was nothing to signal anything else had been here. The only smell in the area was Sam and his blood. Getting back to her feet, she surveyed the area. No bloody footprints, no animal tracks. It was as if he had just disappeared.

Noises behind her caused the vampire to turn around; someone was coming closer. Rustling in the undergrowth, she extended her fangs in anticipation for another confrontation. Stepping out from the left, the glint of a rifle barrel caught the slight glint of sunlight barely becoming visible through the trees. The gun lowered as the figure came into focus.

"You left me," Sam said accusingly, placing the gun down at his side. There were three large tears in his shirt stained by blood, but underneath was nothing more than bare skin, toned and chiseled as he had ever been. If Quinn hadn't seen it for her own eyes, she would have sworn nothing had touched him. She looked down and saw that there was still blood spread along the dead leaves; someone had clearly been wounded here.

"How are you still alive?" She knew what she had seen; he had been right where she was standing now, carved open and bloodied. Now there wasn't even a scratch to prove it.

Sam hefted his rifle back onto his shoulder and turned away from the vampire. "I must have a guardian angel."

The statement sent a chill through the vampire's body. She immediately remembered the wound Rachel had sustained, and how she insisted Mr. Schue hadn't touched her.

"You should get home, Quinn, the sun is coming up. That werewolf is probably long gone by now," Sam advised as he started walking away. She watched as he slowly disappeared into the shadows.


	15. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**_ Oh man, I dropped the ball on updating in a timely fashion with this chapter. After the way things concluded in the last chapter everything was wrapped up so nicely I had to take a little break to refuel and try to get my next storyline in order and deal with a bit of life things. I'm still tossing some ideas around, but I'd rather not keep you guys waiting for the next update. I think you'll like what you see in this chapter, though. _

_ It might get a little awkward as far as my writing style; I took a few breaks in between sections of this chapter that might make the narrative not quite jive, but I'll leave it up to you guys to determine if it flows properly or not. It's 1AM and I'm out of sorts, so._

_If you like what you see, review and I'll keep writing._

_I don't own Glee, their characters, or anything else related to this story._

* * *

><p>The trip back was a blur. Quinn had arrived home just in time to miss the sunrise, her injuries taking all of her power to mend. Had she a choice she would have stayed awake and reconvened with Rachel and the others, but a vampire awake in the daylight hours was almost as visually appealing as a vampire in tears. It would be messy, and now the matter of Will Schuster was out of her claws. Rachel was taking him home, so Quinn's only choice was to believe in the angel. She would be fine, she reminded herself.<p>

The lack of a phone was proving to be quite detrimental to the case at hand. There was no way Rachel could inform the vampire that she got home safely. They had mainly communicated through text messages, meaning neither knew the other's home phone number. Bleary-eyed, Quinn briefly checked her facebook for any updates, but there was only a frantic message from Santana looking for news. Quinn quickly tapped out a status update saying she was fine and asking if everyone else was safe. Almost as soon as the message was submitted she was stumbling across her room and climbing into bed, not even bothering to change clothes despite the dirt and blood staining her wardrobe. She was asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

She awoke to a shriek, starling her out of a tremulous dream she could only half recollect. Her mother was standing in her doorway, looking particularly pale. "Quinn, you're covered in blood!"

The vampire turned to her clock to find it was only two in the afternoon; the sun was still bright, peaking through cracks in the blackout curtains beside her bed. She quickly pulled the black fabric taught and rolled away from her mother, pulling the blanket back up to her chin. "You sound surprised to find blood on your vampire daughter, mother," she snipped back over her shoulder, not pleased at having been woken up so early.

"You're usually such a… neat eater, though," Judy remarked. "Did something happen?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Quinn sighed. Her mother seemed tentative, but decided not to press the matter. "What did you come up here for?" Quinn asked, sniffing lightly.

"Your friend came by a little while ago. She said she tried to call you but your phone wasn't on."

At this news, Quinn immediately rolled over and sat up. "Who?"

"She said her name was Rachel, if I remember right. She was very formal with her introduction," Quinn's mother recounted. The vampire's relief must have showed on her face, because Judy seemed to accept this as the correct name. "She said she would come back later. I didn't even hear you come in last night, so I was checking to see if you were here." She sounded almost defensive, like Quinn questioning of her motives was somehow offending her position as the mother. Quinn caught the inflection and took it to heart, nodding once.

"Alright, thanks for telling me. I'll clean myself up after sunset," Quinn offered. Judy seemed hesitant to allow it, but the stains were already dry anyway. It'd take something of a miracle to get the discoloration out. "Oh, I broke my phone," the vampire added.

"Did you drop it?" her mother asked, her voice irritated.

"Not exactly," Quinn couldn't help but smirk slightly, her hand flexing instinctively. Her mother sighed and turned away, closing the door behind herself.

Using the brief moment of consciousness to check on things, Quinn got out of bed and opened her computer. She found that she had several notifications on her status update, most of which being from the glee club members wanting to know what was going on. Word of what had occurred hadn't spread yet, then. That was one favorable circumstance, at least. Artie had taken the time to remind her of the door she had broken as well. She had done quite a bit of breaking in her emotional state.

"Quinn," a soft voice whispered behind her back, causing the vampire to tense. She hadn't heard her door open; she immediately doubted it had even opened at all. Normally her instincts would have caused her to attack whatever had chosen to sneak up on her, but her senses were weak after the fight. The voice was recognizable; the kind of voice that you could pick out in a crowd.

"Rachel," the vampire replied, not facing her just yet. She felt something odd. Her hand went up to her nose, where a small trickle of blood was forming. She tried not to stay awake during the day for this very reason; the bleeds would be starting. It was unsightly, especially for someone who wasn't expecting it. She closed her computer with her non-bloodied hand, but remained facing her bedroom wall. "Is Mr. Schuester alright?"

"He fell asleep on the drive home. I left him at his apartment," Rachel said quietly. The rustling of sheets told her that Rachel had sat down on Quinn's unmade bed. "I tried to heal him as best I could, but I haven't learned enough from my mom yet," she admitted.

"Don't bother with him, he'll get better on his own. He's made of tougher stuff than just a regular human, after all."

"You didn't need to kick him, you know," the angel whispered. Quinn glanced away and sighed, once again not knowing what had come over her. At the time she had been frightened; Rachel had come within inches of death and Schuster was the culprit. After the run-in she had with Sam, however, the level of truth to that notion might be arguable. Her actions seemed distant in retrospective, as if it had happened days ago rather than mere hours. Being awake at this hour must be distorting her reality.

"I thought he had hurt you." she admitted firmly, stealing a glance over her shoulder. Rachel was staring into the carpet, her face contorted as if digesting what Quinn had said. Her clothes were disheveled, but no more than she had when they had parted ways several hours prior. The bloodstains in her shirt were still visible. That was curious; her mother hadn't mentioned anything about Rachel looking like she had been mauled when she came by earlier. She must have covered up so as not to startle Quinn's mother.

"Thanks for coming for me," Rachel said, finally looking Quinn in the eye. The blonde could feel her face redden, or whatever the equivalent of blushing was for a vampire. Perhaps it was just a trick of a once-human mind, mentally recreating sensations that it could no longer manifest physically. As she concentrated on the feeling of blushing, she no longer felt the warmth spreading over her face, and Rachel made no indication that she saw any change.

"You would have done the same," Quinn said quickly, turning away from the angel sitting on the edge of her bed. In truth she wasn't sure why she had run after Rachel like she did. The two had a somewhat tentative relationship in the past, but since their trip to Shelby's house they seemed to share something more. Rachel had confided her true nature in the vampire, and they knew each other on an almost intimate level. Even as the words escaped her, Quinn had to question if an old version of her would have been so hasty with her tactics. When it came down to it, it was a wonder either of them were still alive after the struggle in the woods.

"Quinn," Rachel's softest voice broke a momentary pause, and when she didn't continue speaking the vampire turned to face her. Rachel's eyes had closed for only a moment, her head slowly nodding downward. Her face was serene as she fell asleep momentarily. The corner of Quinn's mouth flickered with a smile; angelic was the first word that came to mind to describe Rachel's face. Quinn could tell Rachel was tired; she had been out all night and what powers she had were nearly entirely drained from over-exertion. She had passed out in the woods for no more than fifteen minutes and she had been on the move the rest of the night. Rachel's clasped hands went slack in her lap and slipped just before she snapped back awake with a jolt.

With an audible gasp Rachel jumped up as she realized she had been falling asleep, but as soon as she was on her feet her balance wavered. Quinn was already at her side, an arm wrapping around the brunette's waist to keep her steady. Rachel looked down in surprise, and then looked at the vampire who had grabbed her. Quinn turned away and allowed her blonde hair to fall over her face. This time she felt she must have been blushing.

Without either party speaking, Quinn's grip on Rachel's waist loosened and the angel sat back down slowly.

Quinn glanced to the brunette as if to say something, and then her vision focused on her own hand that was still lingering where it had left the angel's side. The normally flawless skin on the back of her hand was paler than usual, even for a vampire. Cracks were beginning to form in her skin, betraying her usual radiance. She knew the reason for this. She shouldn't be awake at this hour, even with the shades drawn.

She pulled her hand away from where Rachel might notice, but she had already seen. The angel reached out and gently pulled Quinn's hand back into view, then turned her brown eyes up to the vampire's face. Quinn could feel veins becoming visible around her eyes and skin darkening as if bruised, her pallor exceedingly drained. She couldn't stand Rachel looking at her like she was. The vampire tried, weakly, to hide her face with her free hand. Rachel's gaze felt like the warmth of sunlight on Quinn's normally frigid skin. What's more, this was hardly the state she wanted to be seen in.

Rachel's hand slowly slipped away from the blonde's. Quinn took a step back, as if she intended to slip out of her own room. Her arms hugged herself closely as she turned away from Rachel, still trying to hide her state.

"I'm sorry, I should go," Rachel said quietly. The moment of silent proximity with each other was broken, and Quinn almost winced at the volume of her friend's voice.

"Don't be ridiculous, Rachel. You can hardly stand up," Quinn glanced over her shoulder. The brunette was wringing her hands, as if she had done something wrong. "You're not in any condition to walk out of here, much less teleport."

"You shouldn't be awake during the day though," Rachel tried to say, but the statement was punctuated with a wide yawn that she only barely managed to cover with a hand. When it passed she added, "not to mention I'm falling asleep."

Quinn put a hand to her mouth for a moment and considered her next move. The precipice they were currently on could lead in only one direction, and they both were aware of it. Neither one wanted to be the one to initiate the next step. The events of the evening were behind them. Quinn closed her eyes momentarily, and then turned back to Rachel. She sat down on her bed, slightly closer than she might have done otherwise.

"Rachel," She smiled, her fangs visible behind her lips. "Would you like to sleep here for a little while?"

The angel blushed brightly, looking past her bloodstained clothing and down to her feet. Her next words were quiet as her dark hair fell in front of her face, obscuring her rose-tinted cheeks. The vampire could just barely make out the words, but they were said with all of the innocence of a cherub.

"With you?"

Quinn laughed lightly and nodded, as if that needed to be said. Somewhat awkwardly and lightly laughing, the two wordlessly adjusted so they were lying down, Quinn pulling her covers over them both. Rachel pulled her hair away from her face and closed her eyes, and after a long moment gently placed her head against Quinn's shoulder. The vampire put her own forehead against Rachel's, and soon enough her eyes were closed as well.

Before she finally drifted to sleep, Rachel smiled lightly.

"Just remember: no late afternoon snacks, vampire girl."


	16. Sam

**Author's Note:** _Not much to say before this chapter. Made good time with this one at least. Hope you like what you see this time around. _

_As always, leave a review if you like the chapter and I'll keep writing._

_I don't own Glee, their characters, or anything related to this story. Aside from the story. _

* * *

><p>Long after the sun had set, the vampire slowly stirred. Before her eyes opened her consciousness slowly came back to her, filling the back of her mind with memories of the hours preceding her sleep. Her thoughts went from Mr. Schuster to Sam and the strange events that had occurred in the forest and the aftermath. She finally blinked once and opened her eyes, finding herself facing a field of dark auburn hair. Rachel had turned on her side in her sleep and Quinn's arm had draped around her, keeping them close to each other. Rachel's body was warm against the vampire's natural cold even through her clothing.<p>

For a moment Quinn remained unmoving, taking in the soft rhythm of the angel's heartbeat. Had she not known better she would have brushed aside Rachel's dark hair and taken a few drops of blood, but she was both smarter than that and had been well fed from the night prior. Besides, she had been explicitly told not to. She instead turned away, peeking out of the black shades in her window. The afternoon sun that had been up when Rachel first arrived was on the periphery of the horizon, casting an orange glow through the trees. There were only a few more minutes left of daylight, meaning the nightwalkers would be out and about soon enough. The side effects of being awake in daylight had faded from Quinn's face, she noticed as she caught sight of her reflection; the dark veins and bruised discoloration had faded from her and her complexion had restored in her sleep. Indeed, even the hand that was currently around her companion had regained its youthful appearance.

Peering over Rachel as her body rose with an inhalation of breath, Quinn caught sight of something that hadn't been in the room when they had fallen asleep. She gently pulled her arm away from Rachel and slid out from under the covers, being careful not to wake the angel. Rachel stirred slightly in her sleep, but didn't seem bothered by the lack of accompaniment.

Quinn stepped up to her desk, where a small red box had been placed on her closed laptop. Her mother's unmistakable handwriting was scrawled across a small bit of paper placed on top of this container. The note was simple: _Quinn – Didn't want to wake you two. We'll talk about this when I get home. _The fact that her mother had seen her daughter in bed practically spooning – scratch that, definitely spooning – caused Quinn to cover her mouth for a moment, the feeling of a blush once again flashing across her face. She hadn't forced Rachel to leave, which probably said something; Judy had removed Puck from the premises under considerably more compromising situations. Most of the time he was the one being preyed upon, however, so perhaps it was for his own good. That or the fact Judy had been squeamish around blood in the past.

Then again she just might not have wanted her daughter to end up pregnant.

… Again.

Quinn ignored it for the time being and put the note aside, then removed the lid to the box to find a shiny new phone sitting on a small piece of foam. It was the same model Quinn had crushed the night before; her mother must have found some loophole to get a replacement on such short notice. Probably had gone to the store and said she dropped it in the toilet or something. The only difference from Quinn's old model was the casing; her old phone had a black back, but this one was red with black details. It looked almost like tribal tattoos one saw on the wall of a tattoo parlor. She found it odd her mother would go for such a design, but perhaps it was the only thing the store had available on such short notice. Judy wouldn't let her vampire girl stay out all night without some way of calling home, especially in the state she had been in this afternoon. Speaking of which, she glanced down at her clothes, noting that the bloodstains hadn't magically fixed themselves in her sleep.

Setting her new phone back in the little box, she stepped over to her dresser and began shuffling through to find a change of wardrobe as quietly as possible, to avoid waking the sleeping angel behind her. Stealing a glance to make sure Rachel was still asleep, Quinn pulled her shirt over her head and swapped it out for a comfortable top with considerably less bloodstains. She wouldn't mind a shower, but it would be rude to leave Rachel here to wake up alone.

Placing the bloody shirt in the laundry basket with a silent promise to get to it later, Quinn stepped around to investigate the phone her mother had left. To her surprise it was already activated and the battery was full. The background was one of the default images that came with the phone, which came at no surprise; yet the background itself caused the hair on the back of Quinn's neck to stand on edge. The image was that of the full moon, shining orange from behind a field of clouds, overlooking the glassy surface of an untouched lake. The presence of the moon was too eerie to be a coincidence, but as she stared the image faded into that of a wooded path in autumn. The background was just cycling between the stock images it had available; it didn't mean anything. Had her heart been functional in the first place, the momentary panic brought on by the sight of a full moon might have just caused it to stop. Too soon, cell phone, too soon.

Before she had set the phone down again, it suddenly vibrated in her hand. The sudden stimuli caused her to jump, dropping the device onto her desk. The phone fell facedown with a bit of a clatter, causing Rachel to stir in bed. Quinn took a moment to regain her composure; a vampire afraid of a text message, for goodness sake? It was ridiculous that she was so jumpy. Given, she did nearly get killed by a werewolf. That might have something to do with how on edge she was this morning. Glancing back to make sure Rachel hadn't woken up, she reached down and picked up the phone. There was nobody in her contacts yet since the phone was so new, but it wouldn't have mattered anyway; the number was restricted.

_Come outside_.

She stared at the two words for a long moment, the only sound in the room Rachel's breathing behind her. The words were far too deliberate to be a wrong number; this was definitively meant for her. Someone was here.

Slowly, Quinn got to her feet and went to the door to her room, careful not to make a sound. Rachel stirred again but showed no signs of waking. Quinn hesitated with one hand on the doorknob, briefly wondering if she should wake the brunette. Her immediate response was to leave her be; whatever was inviting her out of her home might be dangerous, and Rachel had been through enough in the past few hours. She made sure to close the bedroom door as she exited into the hallway

The only noise in the house was the grandfather clock in the main hall. Her mother must have gone back out.

Quinn stepped out onto her front porch, the heavy front door closing behind her. Her eyes flashed golden as the smell of blood came wafting on the light summer breeze, coming from nearby. Her own car was parked in front of her house, the tinted black glass hiding creating a shadow out of whoever was behind the wheel. She had left her car at Artie's the night before; whoever was inside must have driven it back for her. She ripped opened the passenger side door, her fangs extending.

"Oh please, put those things away," Santana snapped at her, obviously unsurprised that she would be acting so defensively.

"Santana!" Quinn, however, wasn't expecting the company of another vampire. In fact, Santana was one of the least of her worries at the moment; she had expected something far worse to be waiting for her. What was worse than Santana Lopez, head bitch in charge, she didn't know.

"Get in, Quinn, you got some explaining to do," Santana motioned to the passenger seat. When Quinn hesitated, Santana reacted with a bit more agitation. "Come on, get in! I haven't got all night."

"Thanks for bringing my car back, San," Quinn muttered as she sat down.

"Whatever. What happened?" Santana demanded. Quinn could see she had been having a late-night snack; there was an empty liter of blood on the dashboard that had definitely not been there the night prior. Quinn briefly explained the struggle with the werewolf, leaving out the crucial details; namely, Mr. Schuster's involvement.

"And Rachel's alright?" Santana finally asked when Quinn concluded the story.

"She showed up here about six hours ago, she's inside sleeping." At this Santana raised an eyebrow, her concerned expression turning into one of the slightest bemusement. Quinn already knew what she was thinking, quickly denying anything. "It wasn't like that, Santana," she began, but the Latina had already put up a hand.

"Save it, I could care less whether you have a dwarf fetish."

"Like you're one to talk, you're attached at the hip to a fairy," Quinn sniffed under her breath, glancing back to her house through the tinted glass. She turned her attention back to the other vampire. "What're you doing here, anyway?"

This time it was Santana's turn to hesitate, glancing through the windshield as if she was afraid of someone listening in. She finally said something under her breath, which Quinn had to ask her to repeat. She sighed heavily and reiterated, slightly louder. "Sam's missing."

Quinn could feel the muscles in her neck tighten as Santana went on, "His father came around and talked to my dad a couple of hours before I got up. He said they were out last night on some kind of hunting trip, I thought it had something to do with the werewolf. It's not long enough to be classified as a missing person, but his dad was panicking. He came to my dad because he knew he was a doctor."

Quinn bit her lip, mulling over the night prior. "Yeah, Sam was there last night. He was acting strangely," she admitted, leaving out the strange circumstances of the injuries the werewolf caused. No need to complicate matters, but the fact that her final confrontation with Sam was so bizarre still stood out in her mind.

"Shit," Santana swore, leaning back in her seat. Quinn couldn't help but agree; if Sam had gone missing when anything else was going on, this would be considerably less concerning. There were any number of supernatural things out there that could have gone after him, but what reason would there be? "He's not a werewolf, though, right?" Santana asked quickly.

"No, I saw him after the werewolf had gone after him and he seemed fine, but like I said." She looked out of the windshield as a man walking a dog crossed the street several yards ahead of them. The entire situation was, for lack of a better word, a shit storm. The two vampires sat in silence, Quinn's hand by her mouth as she thought back, looking for some clue to what might have set Sam off. Perhaps he was still lost in the woods, but that wouldn't make sense; the sun was coming up right as they parted ways, he would have been able to find his way back to the highway easily with the sun on his side. The noise of traffic would have been an even more effective guide.

"Do you have any theories?" Quinn asked, turning to Santana, who had been chewing on the nail bed of her thumb in thought. She remained staring off into the night before the question registered, causing the dark-haired vampire to shake her head. There were too many factors, she explained, and it was much too soon to tell. The only leads they had right now were that he hadn't shown up in the Lima hospital system; he was either coping with any injury he may have received the night prior or died from it. Sam's father would more than likely be combing the forest to find him, but he knew what sort of game he was playing when it came to hunting.

After another long silence, Santana opened her car door and stepped out, Quinn taking the hint and following suit. "You sure you don't need a ride home?" Quinn asked over the top of her car, but Santana just shook her head. She had other thoughts on her mind than transportation; the walk across town would give her some time to think. With her hands in the pockets of her white jacket, Santana gave a final nod to Quinn and disappeared, running off into the night.

Quinn was left on her front yard, absorbing the new information. Now that Schuster wouldn't be turning for another lunar cycle she at least didn't need to deal with a werewolf, but something was wrong with Sam. She didn't have any leads, but she had been the last person to see him the night before. She bit her lip again as she entered her house, climbing the stairs to her room. She noticed the door she had closed on her way out was now slightly ajar, the light from inside streaming out into the dark hallway. She pushed open the door slowly, expecting to find Rachel awake.

"You sure know how to pick them, Quinn."

She froze, one hand on the door. The voice came from directly behind her. She hadn't sensed any other presence in her house when she came inside. She whirled around, claws and fangs extending with a vicious snarl. Standing at the top of her stairs in his letterman jacket was Sam Evans. His head was lowered, his dirty blonde hair falling in front of his face and obscuring his features. Quite clearly he wasn't missing. The weight of his words hung in the air, sinking into her skin. Suddenly, she was terrified.

"What did you do?" Quinn demanded. Sam only chuckled, a sound far more devious than his normal light-hearted laugh. Claws were suddenly wrapped around his throat, which cause the laughter to cease for only a moment. Quinn's grip tightened, but he showed none of the surprise that he had experienced the night before when she had grabbed him in the forest.

"Such raw power. It's delicious, yet so uncontrollable," He sighed, flipping his hair away from his eyes. They were entirely black, gleaming in the light coming from Quinn's room. There were dark rings around them, worse than any bruise Quinn had ever seen. Veins pulsed in his face, surging black beneath his skin. Quinn's gripped tightened as she lifted him from his feet, dangling him over her stairs. The attempted display of power only caused him to laugh louder. Her claws began to dig into the flesh of his neck, blood bubbling up around them.

"I'll tell you what happened," he laughed, not making any attempt to be set down. His body dangled uselessly in the air. "Sam Evans is dead. He died last night when you left him, Quinn." He hissed. The momentary horror that passed through her eyes caused him to laugh again, despite himself. "I made him a deal. An offer he couldn't refuse even if he wanted to."

Suddenly he was in the air, and a second later he slammed into the wood at the foot of the stairs, causing it to splinter. Blood spurted from his mouth as he hit the floor, yet remained glaring up at Quinn. The look on her face caused him to give another throaty laugh. She was angry, and nothing was more hilarious than a vampire with bloodlust. He slowly got to his feet, brushing his red and white jacket off. His arm was bent at a strange angle, but he proceeded to pop it back into place with a sickening crunching of bones.

"Do you want to know how he pleaded for his life, Quinn? It was pitiful."

"You're lying!" She roared.

"Oh, no, I'm hardly a liar, Quinn. I don't need to deceive to get what I want, unlike some of my brethren. I've already got everything I'd ever need." With a final malicious grin the shadows of the room seemed to pull around Sam into a swirling blackness. When the whirlwind of shadows cleared, he was gone.

With a newfound urgency Quinn slammed the door to her room in.

Her bed was empty.


	17. Shade

**Author's Note: **_At long last, the next chapter of Berry's Blood is finished. I took a lot longer with this one even though I SAID I was going to be better about updating on time, but this one is going to be probably the longest chapter yet. I kept getting messages from people who liked the story and I was always like "Damn it I should really write the rest of that soon" and I kept putting it off, but today I was like "THIS SHIT'S GETTING DONE" and did it in an entire twelve hour period. There was a lot that I wanted to get into this chapter and I wasn't sure if I was going to do it right if I just started writing, so I wanted to plan it out and hammer out the details before I just went at it. Overall, I feel like you guys are either going to like it or hate me for it. We'll see. _

_Big thanks to all of you guys who like the story up until now; I hope you still like it after this chapter. **Especially** those who left a comment telling me how much you liked the story; I won't know if I'm doing things right if you don't comment! **So make sure that you let me know what you think of this chapter; I'm considering a small additional ending scene to be added this chapter if there's enough interest in it. **_

_I'm hoping to only increase the amount of comments on the chapters ahead, so there will probably need to be at least 14 comments on this chapter for me to feel the need to continue. I don't like being a stickler for commentary, but I like the communication. Especially on this chapter! I'm seriously going to be biting my nails over if you guys like it or not. _

_The lore contained in this chapter is entirely falsified for the sake of an interesting universe; I did not base anything in this chapter on actual research. Historical accuracy of any kind is doubtful. _

_I don't own Glee, it's characters, anything supernatural, or anything else related to the story. Aside from the story itself._

_I also do not own Bonnie Tyler. _

* * *

><p>Rachel's eyes opened to inky blackness. She tried to remain calm as her eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness, but there was nothing to see beyond several feet in front of her. Her arms and legs were frozen in place by an unseen force, keeping her tethered to the ground. She was used to ending up in strange places by now with her teleportation ability, but this was something she hadn't done herself; something had planned to keep her here. She tried to break away from what was holding her, but it only reacted to her struggling by tightened its grip.<p>

"Help!" She called into the darkness, the sound of her voice resounding in the area. Under normal circumstances she would have commended the acoustics, but her thoughts were on other matters. She had no idea where she was, for one. Was she still in Quinn's bed asleep, wrapped tightly in the pastel sheets? Perhaps this was just a dream, her subconscious trying to tell her something. Any minute now someone from her past would walk out of the shadows with a parable of wisdom. That was the way things worked in all of the movies, wasn't it? She squirmed again against the tight bonds around her, fixating on the idea that she was only imagining this. She had to be dreaming, right?

A sudden bright light flared down at her, cast from a spotlight on the upper left of the room. The light pierced the veil of darkness that surrounded her, and the illusion of infinite blackness subsided. As she winced away from the loud noise and heat of the activated light, she found herself to be standing center stage of McKinley High's Auditorium. The darkness in her immediate vicinity, however, remained tightly pressed against her body. It was as if she was wrapped from the chest down in swirling black shadows. The light cast down on her refracted in the blackness, the opacity of the shadow lessening slightly where the light hit, revealing the color of her clothes.

The sound of three decisive steps forward caused her attention to be turned back to the source of light. Someone had moved to stand in front of the light, the brightness causing them to be cast in silhouette. Rachel's jaw tightened; she was pretty sure this wasn't just the janitor passing through to help her out of her supernatural kidnapping. The figure continued to step slowly towards her, obviously enjoying the suspense it was casting.

"Who are you?" Rachel asked, refusing to be kept in the dark even in a situation as grim as this. A low chuckle responded, but it seemed as if it was being thrown from every corner of the room. The figure itself didn't seem to move even as the laughter hit a crescendo and subsided. Excellent acoustics. She attempted to recoil from the sound, unable to turn fully away due to the bindings keeping her facing forward.

The entire room spoke as it answered her question. "Why, Rachel Berry… I'm your biggest fan."

"Oh, well. That's nice," She reacted before thinking about what she was saying. It was always good to hear from fans, even if they kidnap you. Wasn't there a film about that sort of thing? "If you're such a fan of me, could you let me go?" perhaps she could still reason with whoever this was, before both of her legs got broken.

"No, Rachel, I don't think I can do that." Well, it was a long shot to begin with, she admitted. The deep yet breathy echo went on, "It would be such a shame to let you go without hearing you sing."

"Sing?" she repeated as the last echo of the word faded into the darkness. She had been trying to avoid a confrontation, but the request peaked her interest. She was never one to refuse a solo. "Why would you want me to sing?" In response, the shadow bonds around her tightened, causing her to give a yell of pain. The sudden tightness felt as if it would crush her. Her arms were clenched against her sides, and she could feel her ribs threatening to cave in.

The laughing echoed through the auditorium again, but this time it was far more devious, as if it was keeping a secret. The figure stepped onto the stage and into the spotlight, revealing Sam Evans. Rachel tried to say his name as her face changed to one of horror, but the tightness around her prevented her from taking in any air. She was beginning to turn blue in the face when the shadows went slack again, allowing her to breath. She coughed violently as she took in air, Sam watching from across the stage with his hands behind his back.

"S…Sam…" She coughed, turning slightly to look at her classmate. Sam kept a ten-foot distance from her, preventing her from getting a close look. Beneath his messy hair, a cruel smile spread across his face. It was a look that she had never seen from him before; she could only find pure sadism.

"No, I'm afraid not." The voice said from Sam's lips. "Your friend Sam was mauled horribly by a werewolf, I'm so sorry to say. But you know that firsthand, don't you?" Sam raised a hand and swiped diagonally towards her stomach. The burning of the wound she had sustained in the forest returned. She cried out again as the feeling flooded back from the night before, then tapered off as quickly as it came. If she had been able to move she would have tried to touch her stomach to feel the warmth spreading from her chest, followed shortly by the dripping.

"No!" She started to panic, but Sam only threw his head back and laughed, filling the entire auditorium with his sadistic laughter. She looked down and found that nothing had physically happened to her; she had only been reminded of that pain. Her head snapped back up to face him.

"You don't even know what you're dealing with, do you? Oh, excellent. That should make this very exciting, Angel."

The fact that "Sam" knew about her angel status caused the hair on the back of her neck to rise. The rest of his statement sunk in a moment after. "And what is it that I'm dealing with?" She raised her head, trying to remain strong.

Sam smiled a devious half-smirk, then the whites of his eyes turned to black. They were soulless and empty, catching the glint of the spotlight in their depths. "The only thing that angels have to fear."

The word immediately came to her. It must have registered on her face, because Sam threw his head back and laughed once again. "Go ahead, say it. I want to hear you say it." He challenged her, take a step forward.

"Y-you're a… a de—"

"A demon, Miss Berry, A demon indeed. I am more specifically referred to as a Shade in particular, but you're correct." The Shade gave a mocking golf clap, taking a step back to the edge of the stage. It turned away from her, clasping its hands behind its back.

"Demons are supposed to be afraid of angels aren't they?" She argued against the demon, despite not knowing if the dichotomy truly worked in that way. Rachel tried to struggle against the bindings while the Shade wasn't looking, but they tightened against her even still.

"Some of us, perhaps," it glanced back at her. "I am different than my brethren, though; I can do whatever I like to you."

She let out a scream as she felt her radius crack under the suddenly intense pressure of the bindings, sending white-hot pain shooting through her arm. She had never broken a bone in her life; now it seemed she would be doing it every other day. The Shade kept his back to her as she continued to scream in pain. The shadows around her loosened their grip when she finally stopped screaming, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What do you want with me?" She asked through sobs. The Shade turned back to her and smiled viciously.

"I already told you, Rachel Berry. I want you to sing."

* * *

><p>"How did you say he got away?"<p>

…

"Quinn!"

"What?" The blonde shook her head back to reality, putting the phone back to her ear. She was sitting on her bed, half in a daze as she looked down at where Rachel had been sleeping.

After Sam had disappeared nearly half an hour ago, she had been trying to find someone who knew where to find him. She had caught Santana as soon as she got back to Lima Heights, and the Latina vampire had immediately gone back out to scour the streets for any sign of Rachel or Sam. Brittany had gone back to the many books she kept around her house, trying to find a supernatural being that fit the description Quinn had given her over the phone. Now, as a last-ditch effort, she had found Shelby Corcoran's number. As the only other angel that the blonde vampire knew about, she might know what might make Rachel a target. After everything that had happened, however, it seemed like Rachel was always a target.

"How did you say Sam got away?" Shelby repeated. Her voice was firm; Quinn could tell that even over the phone she had Shelby's full attention.

"He kind of just… pulled the dark into himself," Quinn tried. It was the best way she could explain it. "When it went away, he was gone."

For a moment Shelby seemed to be intently thinking. Quinn wanted to ask what she was deciding, but she didn't want to disrupt the adult's train of thought. Finally, Shelby spoke up. "Quinn, have you fed recently?"

The question caught her off-guard. "Yeah, last night. Why? Do you know what Sam is?"

"It's not what Sam is. It's what got Sam." Shelby corrected her. There was the sound of pages turning on the other end of the line. "What you're dealing with is a demonic scavenger called a Shade." Quinn could feel herself go paler than usual. Much like her blushing the day prior, a voice in the back of her mind had to question if that was even possible. Shelby went on, "It controls the shadows around it to capture weak or newborn supernatural beings that it normally couldn't handle. It feeds on light, which can be interpreted in different ways. Some translations say it feeds on actual visible light, and some say it feeds on hope. Either way, it's a problem for an angel."

"Why is it a problem? Shouldn't angels be able to make demons burn up or something?" Quinn asked, her grip on her phone tightening. When she had tried to drink Rachel's blood she had nearly died, didn't it work the same way? Demons and vampires were both creatures of the dark.

"Under normal circumstances an angel could destroy a demon just by coming in contact with it, sure," Shelby said. "A Shade is different, though. It can't touch Rachel, but it can use the shadows to hurt her indirectly."

Quinn sighed and bit her thumb as she took in this information. It was past midnight; there would be ample darkness to use against Rachel as the Shade saw fit. "What does it want?"

There was a sigh on the other end of the line. Shelby seemed to be hesitating momentarily.

"Miss Corcoran, why does it have Rachel?" Quinn repeated, trying to keep her voice from wavering. She could feel that the hand holding her phone was already shaking. She was terrified. A werewolf, no problem, but this was on another level entirely. She could beat the crap out of a werewolf, but this was a demon possessing one of their friends. Not only that, but it already had Rachel and was doing God-knows-what with her.

"I hadn't thought about it like that…" Shelby seemed to be responding to something that had just occurred to her. "Quinn. Listen carefully."

* * *

><p>"I refuse," Rachel said again, earning her another tightening of the shadows wrapped around her. She could feel the broken bones in her arm cracking further each time the Shade tightened its grip on her. Her screams echoed around the empty auditorium, causing the Shade little discomfort. It was the summer, after all; nobody would be coming to the school at such an hour.<p>

"Refuse all night, Miss Berry. It won't be long before you're coughing up fragments of your own ribs," The Shade flicked Sam's hair back nonchalantly, stepping around her again. "However, once the sun comes up, I'm going to crush you and leave this corpse to rot here until the fall semester."

"You won't kill me," she coughed, a spatter of blood landing at her feet. "You need me."

"There are more angels where you come from," the shade glowered back at her. "None quite so easy to take, of course, but it can be done." The shade paced behind her in silence while she remained slouched in the coils of shadows holding her up. Then an idea came to it. Rachel wouldn't sing to save herself, but she would sing for someone.

"Pity. I would have hoped we could do this without getting our hands any dirtier than they already were. Vampire blood is so hard to clean, after all." The shade spoke quietly. It could see the muscles in Rachel's neck tense as it went there. That was it; her weak spot. The first rule of demon school: everyone has her price.

"You can't," Rachel said weakly, her already red and puffy eyes welling up with tears again.

"I'm going to string her up in silver and have her own mother rip out her fangs."

"Stop it!" Rachel screamed, but the cry dissolved into choking as her injuries became apparent. Blood dribbled down the front of her, glistening in the spotlight. It cascaded down the swirling shadows and onto the floor in front of her, where it had started to form small pools. The shade waited for her to stop choking before putting out a hand. Darkness was pulled into Sam's palm, where it formed a small vial filled with crimson liquid.

"Vampire blood. You drink this, and it will heal your injuries. Then you either sing, or she dies. Simple."

Rachel looked at the small red vial and back to the shade with distaste, her cheeks stained with tears and her mouth covered in her own blood. The fact that the shade was giving her anything at all was a surprise, but a vial of vampire blood out of nowhere?

"Keep that blood to yourself." Rachel grimaced. She wasn't accepting any favors from a demon. The shade didn't seem to care one way or the other as it closed its hand, strings of black mist dispersing back to the far corners of the room. The vial had disappeared.

"You accept the conditions?" The shade demanded, crossing Sam's arms over his letterman jacket.

"I'll sing. But I can assure you that you aren't going to like it."

* * *

><p>"<em>What?"<em> Quinn hissed into the receiver. "Start over from the beginning, none of that makes any sense!"

Shelby sighed again. Quinn could tell the angel was having just as much of a hard time explaining it as the vampire was having with processing it. She started from the beginning again, keeping an eye on the slow ticking of the clock. Quinn wouldn't have long to find the shade if they continued talking.

"Alright. Angels aren't always the biblical defenders of heaven. There have been Angels for a lot longer than religious expression has ever been around, and often their powers are mistaken for divine intervention. Most of the abilities of an angel are drawn from inside of the angel itself, from a raw power they are created with. Do you understand so far?"

Quinn nodded once, then remembered she was on the phone. "Yes, alright."

"Angels are pure souls, which prevents dark beings from interfering with them. The power that creates all of their abilities is an old angelic word, but some translations refer to it as the Light. It is also called Grace, Passion, what have you."

"So when you're talking about the demon consuming light, it means that it eats the light of an angel?" Quinn asked. Everything seemed to be coming together now.

"Exactly. But the only way for the demon to get to the light of an angel is for it to be released in a corporeal form; otherwise the power would overwhelm the darkness of the demon and it would just shrivel up and die in its host," Shelby explained. "The light of an angel is truly drawn out when the angel does an act that they are most passionate about. It can then be harvested by a shade, and once it's out of an angel, it can be used to do wonderful or terrible things. Some know these as—"

"Miracles," Quinn concluded, closing her eyes. If the light were only accessible when Rachel was being passionate, that would mean the shade was going to force Rachel to sing. That much was obvious already.

Shelby nodded on the other end and went on, more than likely having come to the same unsaid conclusion. "Normally an angel is more powerful and can overcome a shade to retain their light, but Rachel discovered her powers too recently and the demon is overpowering her."

Quinn sat down on the edge of her bed again, switching the phone to her other ear. Now that she knew what the demon was after, there was only one more question to ask.

"Fine. How do I kill it?"

* * *

><p>The shade has loosened the bindings holding Rachel so that her hands were free, although both of her arms were fractured in several places. She didn't need her hands to sing, but it was a courtesy, and at this point the only way it was going to get what it came for was to be somewhat more courteous than it had been. With a wave of Sam Evan's hand, a microphone stand was summoned from the back corner of the stage and placed in front of the brunette songstress. The shade then stepped back into the darkness, reappearing at the table in the center of the audience. It clicked on the small light in the center of the desk and leaned back in its chair with a grin spread across its stolen face. As it did so, the shadows of the auditorium gathered to form a single semi-transparent figure of darkness in every seat.<p>

"A full house," the shade gestured, then laughed down at Rachel, the echo once again coming from every corner of the huge room. This time, however, every shadow figure in the room threw its head back and laughed along with him, causing the sound to fill the room. Now the demon had a chorus to help patronize the angel.

Sam's eyes narrowed and filled with darkness once again. "Whenever you're ready, Miss Berry."

Rachel cleared her throat once. The injuries she had sustained while bound would make it difficult to sing at all, but as the saying goes, the show must go on. Even despite broken ribs in this particular case. Her thoughts turned back to why she was going through with the demons bidding.

This time, for the first time in fact, she had someone to protect.

She slowly reached forward, wincing as the broken bones in her arm reacted violently to the movement. She had refused to take the vampire blood to fix her wounds, so she kept her head held high even as the crowded auditorium jeered and surged around the only corporeal form in the audience; the shade, sitting with Sam's feet kicked up on the judges table with what some might have called a shit-eating grin on his face.

Bringing the microphone to her lips, Rachel slowly began to speak the opening lyrics to her song of choice, going steadily to avoid causing herself more internal injuries. The microphone was off, but the shade snapped his fingers and the surround sound system activated.

"_Where have all the good men gone, and where are all the gods?" _

The shade knew the song. Almost immediately the room began to roar with laughter, causing Rachel to close her eyes. She tried to remember a day when everything was simpler. It was a time when she could come to this stage to sing her feelings to an empty auditorium and didn't care who heard; a time when her voice would fill the room and silence anyone who dared to laugh, demon or otherwise.

"_Where's the street-wise Hercules, to fight the rising odds?"_

This song would have to be the one to silence the room this time. The fact that she could hardly hear herself over the shouting of the crowd didn't matter. It was quite possible that she was going to die here, given the wounds she had already sustained.

"_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?"_

She coughed once as her voice raised but caught herself, not giving that monster the satisfaction of seeing her in pain. Her thoughts immediately went to Quinn. She had to do this for her.

"_Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need…"_

She began to feel warmth echoing from inside of her chest. It was subtle at first, but it made her feel… different. The jeering of the shade was nothing but a buzzing in the background of her mind as she found herself focusing on the one glimmer of warmth inside of her.

_To hell with it, _she thought. Cracked ribs or not, she was going to make this a performance, and she was going to belt.

"_I need a hero!"_

Her volume rose, and the shade seemed to lean forward as if anticipating her falling to her knees in pain. When she didn't, Sam's head turned to glance at the shadow hecklers. They seemed almost as surprised as he was at the turn of events. It was as if she hadn't been wounded at all.

"_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night! She's gotta be strong and she's gotta be fast and she's gotta be fresh from the fight!"_

Rachel could feel the warmth inside of her growing with every lyric. Her eyes snapped up to the shade, which seemed to be growing more and more interested with what was happening on stage. The corner of Sam's mouth twitched with the hint of a smile, but it was too far away for the angel to see.

"_I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night! She's gotta be strong and she's gotta be fast and she's gotta be larger than life!"_

The chorus ended, and the mood of the room changed. The warmth within Rachel lessened with the tempo of the song, now glowing like a cinder as she went back to a quick rhythmic chant.

"_Somewhere after midnight, in my wildest fantasy,"_ The shadow figures seemed to be stirring, but it wasn't in reaction to the music. They had ceased their jeering and yelling, and the shade had taken notice of this. It was significantly out of their character. _"Somewhere just beyond my reach there's someone reaching back for me!" _

"_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat, It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet!" _ The warmth once again came to a crescendo, burning so brightly that the shade could have sworn it was visible within her chest. The light wasn't corporeal yet, it was simply resounding with the angel's natural fire. There had to be something more!

"_I need a hero!"_

Suddenly the shadow court turned their entire attention to the sudden light streaming into the room from the now-open doors in the upper left of the seating area. The shade kicked off of the table and turned his attention to the interruption, but Rachel was too engrossed in the song to notice. The shadow figures rose from their seats and surged at the interrupter, who began ripping apart the figures with her clawed hands.

"_I'm holding out for hero 'till the end of the night! She's gotta be strong and she's gotta be fast and she's gotta be fresh from the fight!"_

The shade glanced back to its forces as they were being torn apart, then nervously back down to the singing angel on stage. The vampire was making its way for the demon, but the light hadn't shown itself yet. Those shadow puppets had to hold out just a few more moments…

"_I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light! She's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon and she's gotta be larger than life!"_

"Rachel!" Quinn yelled, her fangs ripping through another semi-solid shadow being. The more she destroyed the more surged at her, keeping her from making any progress towards the stage.

"_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above, out where the lightning splits the sea! I would swear that there's someone somewhere watching me!"_

The vampire's cry was lost in the mess of activity around her, but it had caught the shade's attention. "Shut her up!" it demanded, slamming Sam's fist onto the judges table. The shadow figures came at her with new intensity, and for every one that she destroyed two took it's place. The shade continued to watch Rachel intently, the glimmer of light in her chest still visible.

"_Through the wind and the chill and the rain,"_

"Rachel!" Quinn roared, tearing another shadow in half.

"_And the storm and the flood,"_

A hand of shadows clapped against Quinn's mouth. The shadows began to pile on her, intent to keep her from the stage.

"_I can feel her approach like a fire in my blood,"_

Quinn gave another roar and threw the shadows away from her, making a beeline after the demon. The shade saw his moment and vaulted over the table, jumping from the backs of chairs and onto the stage.

"_I NEED A HERO!"_

The light inside of Rachel's chest began to glow it's brightest. Her eyes opened and she saw Quinn, whose glowing gold eyes caught the angels for the quickest moment. Rachel felt herself choke back a sob of relief, a single tear falling from her eyes.

"_NO!"_

The shadows at Rachel's feet billowed up around the tear, wrapping around it and sucking it into the darkness.

_I need a hero…_

The darkness gathered in Sam's waiting hand, forming a glass vial containing the single tear, which sparkled like a gemstone even in the blackness of backstage. The shade could only look at it for a moment before Quinn was on the stage as well, charging after the demon, her fangs and claws ready. Before she could make contact with the demon, the shadows had lashed out and pulled Sam's body into the dark once more, saving him and the demon inside of him from being torn in two. Without their master the shadow beings dissolved into the darkness and the binding holding Rachel in place disappeared, causing her to fall to her knees.

Quinn was already across the stage and at Rachel's side, swearing profusely and not caring who heard. Rachel found herself looking up at the same eyes she had seen the night before in the clearing. Quinn quickly and wordlessly sunk her fangs into her own arm, drawing blood. In the suddenly quiet auditorium, Quinn placed her arm to Rachel's lips to heal her wounds.

The only sound in the room was Rachel's repeated apologies.


	18. Empty

**Authors Note: **Hey guys, guess who. It's been over a month since the last chapter was published so I was going to crank out another full chapter for you guys, but as I was writing I decided to split the chapter into two parts to space out the updates better. The second half of this chapter will be up soon, don't worry. It's already half written. This chapter might feel a bit brief because it's possibly going to be the shortest chapter so far.

I'd also like to apologize for the long wait between chapters, I seem to just be writing in short momentary bursts. There was a recent surge in readers however, so I felt I should get back into it.

I know last chapter I said I would only write more if I got a certain number of reviews and you guys kind of took that to heart and the whole time I felt bad, so I'm not going to do that this time. However, I truly do thrive on reviews and comments, so if you like the story please please _please_ let me know.

I don't own Glee, its characters, the supernatural, or anything else pertaining to this story.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry's chest heaved as a tremor ran through her for the sixth time that night. Momentarily the conversation across the room halted as both parties looked back to the sudden movement, both waiting for the fit to subside. As Rachel settled back into the sheets of her bed, Quinn Fabray wiped her eyes and turned back to Shelby Corcoran. They both were silent, the only sound in the room being Rachel's rattled and fitful breathing. Now and then a small moan escaped her partially opened lips, followed by her clenching her closed eyes.<p>

"How long will this go on for?" Quinn asked quietly, not looking Shelby in the eyes. She felt the tears of blood staining her cheeks might put off the adult angel. The weakness the vampire felt they displayed didn't help anything either.

Shelby stepped to Rachel's bedside and put a hand against her daughter's forehead. "You wouldn't like it if I told you," she warned, stroking Rachel's head gently. The teenage angel shivered once, causing Shelby to slowly pull her hand away. She turned to face Quinn, whose jaw had hardened. It looked as if she was trying to hold back another wave of tears.

"Don't say that," Quinn's voice broke, betraying her attempted façade. Her chin wavered and she turned away, trying her hardest not to allow herself to cry. A single stream of red joined the other streaks on her face, tracing a crimson line to the end of her chin. Before it fell to the carpet she quickly wiped it on the back of her hand, but seeing the smudge of blood against her pale skin only reminded of her failure.

"Quinn, this isn't your fault," Shelby's fingertips grazed the vampire's cool shoulder. Before she could put the hand down to try and comfort Quinn, the vampire had rapidly relocated across the room.

"I promised," Quinn said in a light whisper, trying to avoid another crying fit. "Don't tell me this isn't my fault, because it is. I couldn't kill the demon and he got away. And now Rachel…" She trailed off, looking at the rising and falling form under the covers. "I promised," she repeated.

"Quinn..."

Before Shelby had a chance to continue Quinn had turned to the window, noting the slight hint of sunlight lightening the horizon, just above the tree line. "I need to go home," she whispered, both to remind Shelby of the vampire's curfew as well as to remind herself. She hadn't been keeping track of the time with the flurry of activity that this night had become, but she hadn't cared. She would face the sun a thousand times over if it meant Rachel would be safe.

She paused. That statement… the words echoed in her head over and over again, and only in that moment did she realize they were the truth.

When Shelby's hand touched her wrist Quinn was so lost in the thought that she didn't think to recoil. She turned to face the angel, who was now closer to the vampire than she had been the entire conversation. Shelby looked past the blood on the vampire's face, her brown eyes gazing into Quinn's natural hazel with a look of seriousness. For a minute Quinn swore she was looking into Rachel's eyes; she could see the same intensity that she had seen countless times on stages and in hallways, except this time it was shining from her mother. Could that kind of determination be inherited?

"Quinn, we can find the demon, and we can get Rachel's light back. What I need from you is to stay focused," Shelby said firmly, her grip on Quinn's wrist tightening briefly. "Stop blaming yourself for what happened, because Rachel… she needs you now more than ever." Quinn's chin lifted slightly, as if taking this as some kind of challenge. The two kept their eyes locked on each other as they formed a non-verbal understanding. The moment was broken when Rachel let out a small whimper, causing them both to look up.

Shelby's grip on Quinn's wrist loosened and she took a step back, turning to the open doorway. "I'll call you if I find anything."

Quinn looked down to her feet, accepting this as their parting of ways. Before Shelby left, she had to ask just one more thing.

"What will happen if…?" Quinn tried, but she choked on her words and faded into silence.

The angel paused with her hand on the doorframe and sighed. She closed her eyes and decided, for once, it was best to explain.

"Without her light, an angel is open to the darkness. Right now Rachel is suffering from the shock of the separation from her light." Quinn looked down at Rachel, who was still shivering and wincing away from an unseen enemy. Shelby went on, her voice deliberate and cautious. "Imagine a world where everything you have passion for is stripped away from you. Imagine all of that love, all that emotion, all of the people you care about; just all of it was lost, in a single second. That's what she's going through right now. She will wither away in a matter of weeks if she stays sleeping."

Shelby hesitated, mulling her words over. Finally she exhaled. "Unfortunately, that's the best case scenario. If she ever wakes up – Quinn, she won't be the same Rachel you knew. She'll be –"

"Empty."

Quinn finished the thought on her own. The hallow sound of the word seemed to rebound off the four walls of Rachel's room and mirror itself infinitely. Suddenly the room felt endless; it had become a stadium rather than the bedroom of a teenage girl. Had she been alive, Quinn knew the sensation of goose bumps would have come over her at this very moment.

"That's why she needs us to be here for her, Quinn. But she needs you especially."

In the ensuing silence Shelby stepped out into the hallway, leaving Quinn to wipe the newly flowing tears from her face.


	19. Finn

**Author's Note: **_Well, this is a surprise, isn't it? I've been so busy with work and being lame and not writing that I thought I was never going to actually write the next chapter of this story, but you guys were all so supportive (and somewhat impatient, but sometimes that's an appropriate response) that I finally buckled down and wrote it all out. This chapter was written in several short bursts, the majority of which was this evening. Knowing me, I would have never gotten around to it if it wasn't for you guys being so supportive (not to mention the fact that I quit the job that was consuming most of my free time). There was a bit of a rut that I had to get over, but now we're over it and it's time for some more supernatural!Glee AU. _

_As always, reviews and comments are my life's blood. If you like what you see, leave me a little something. You never know, it might just be the little kick that keeps me going. _

_I don't own Glee, its characters, the supernatural, vampires, werewolves, angels, demons, or anything else pertaining to this story. _

* * *

><p>Quinn didn't know what to do with herself after Shelby left Rachel's house. The absence of the adult angel didn't change the circumstances, and Rachel was still wracked with tremors and violent jolts that the vampire didn't know how to handle. Sitting on the edge of Rachel's bed, Quinn slowly ran the very tips of her fingers alone her arm, trying to reassure her that she wasn't alone, despite how dark her dreams might become.<p>

Through the open window the slightest glow of sunlight was peaking over the horizon, but Quinn wasn't looking out the window. She was looking into Rachel's face as the sleeping angel's eyebrows clenched and scowled against her unseen enemies. As another convulsion wracked her and her hands clenched, Quinn could only whisper softly to her, reassuring her that everything would be okay. A voice in the back of her mind told her that if she kept repeating it, it might even be true. She promptly told the voice to mind it's own business and to leave her alone.

However, the doubt had been instilled in her mind. Rachel had been under her watch when she was taken. If she never woke up, or worse... Quinn's hands clenched closed, steeling herself against the thought. She would never be able to forgive herself. She already couldn't forgive herself for not getting there in time, but to already be beating herself up for what came next wouldn't help anything. Shelby would find the shade during the day and Quinn would tear it apart for the angel's tear in the night.

Sam's face flashed by her vision and she hesitated. Sam was in the middle of all of this, in the direct line of fire. She couldn't hurt the demon inside him without hurting him, if he wasn't dead already. The demon had said he died in the forest, but it was a demon after all. There was no way of knowing what state Sam was in unless the demon was forced out. But how could she do that when she didn't even know how to deal with a demon in the first place? Shelby might be able to dig something up on how to destroy the demon without harming Sam. But if it came down to him and Rachel…

The rest of the thought didn't process. She didn't want to project that far ahead. Instead Quinn gently lifted herself into Rachel's bed, setting her head down on Rachel's pillow. Above the covers she wrapped an arm around the angel's chest, feeling her heartbeat vibrating through every inch of her. It was racing; wherever she was in her own mind, Rachel was absolutely terrified.

"Rachel," Quinn whispered. Her voice broke.

She moved her head to Rachel's chest and placed an ear against her, listening to the persistent hammering of blood in her veins. She slowly closed her eyes as she listened to the steady beat. The vampire could swear that it slowed ever so slightly as they came into contact with each other, her cool skin against Rachel's warmth.

Rachel made a small noise, then sighed deeply. For the first time since she fell asleep she looked content.

And as the sunlight of the new day began to stream through the open window, Quinn remained next to Rachel. The light that touched her skin began to burn her, leaving blackened scorch marks up her arm and on her face. The discomfort she felt was minimal compared to the thought of leaving Rachel's side, even for a moment. The blinds would remain open, and if she were going to burn up this is where she would do it; Listening to the sound of this angel's heart beating in her chest.

Her grip on Rachel's stomach tightened, her eyes closed and she slept.

* * *

><p>When her eyes opened, she found her head resting on a pillow, alone. The sound of Rachel's heartbeat was gone. Her thoughts immediately went to the demon.<p>

It had been here while she was asleep.

She immediately panicked, ripping the covers away from her. Fangs sprung from her gums and claws snapped out of her fingertips, a surge of adrenaline sending her lunging out of bed with an animalistic roar. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something move and was across the room immediately, slamming a clawed hand into it.

The shattered glass of her mirror crashed to the floor of the bedroom. A burst of pain shot up her arm. As the initial rush faded, her mind came into focus to her arm halfway into her bedroom wall, having broken through her own mirror. As she slowly withdrew her arm from the wall she found it had been cut into in several places by the broken pieces of the mirror. The most obvious injury was a large shard that had imbedded itself between her pinkie and ring finger, the wound extending halfway into her hand. She couldn't help but marvel at it for a moment, catching her own reflection in the bloodstained fragment. Her yellow eyes were still glowing. Her fangs were still bared. Her blood was dripping into the carpet below, forming a dark red stain in the off-white carpet. The smaller wounds up her arm were already pushing out the shards of glass and closing.

She had almost forgotten just how foreign she was when compared to a human, but the entire scene had reaffirmed this fact. Before she could remove the glass shard from her hand, her door swung open.

"Quinn?" her mother's voice was panicked, looking from the broke mirror to the glass littering the floor. Quinn had put her arm behind her back so her mother wouldn't scream. Judy had a hard time remembering what her daughter could be capable of, as well as the injuries she could withstand. It would be best not to upset her, especially considering the property damage. There were other matters to discuss before they got into that discussion, of course.

"Where's Rachel?"

Judy's mouth gaped for a moment, reminding her daughter of a fish out of water. Quinn realized that her fangs were still out, which was a state that her mother never liked to be around. Her eyes must have also been gleaming golden, given how her mother's demeanor had gone from concerned to terrified even as the short statement passed from her lips.

"S-she's at her house," Judy explained, one of her hands going to her neck subconsciously as she looked away from her daughter, taking two steps towards the mirror to observe the damage to her home. "You're lucky you weren't a few feet over, you would have hit the wiring."

Quinn would have laughed at the positively human concern under any other circumstance, but she had more important things to worry about. The shard of glass in her hand sent a tickle up her arm as her body tried to reject it. "How did I get back from Rachel's?"

"This is going to cost hundreds of dollars to fix, I'm sure. That mirror was at least sixty years old," Judy was absorbed in the thought of damages, picking glass shards out from between the makeup just below the hole in the mirror. Quinn's eyes narrowed. Her mother wasn't even looking at her, let alone listening. The vampire was hardly concerned with what she had done to the mirror or the wall. The shard of glass in her hand sent another jolt up her arm as her fist clenched. Her other hand passed behind her back and forcibly removed the shard, letting it drop to the carpet below. If her mother's hearing was half as good as her own she would have heard the shard hit the floor, but she was too busy clicking her tongue and claiming how the money would have to come out of her savings. The urge to sink fangs into flesh was rising considerably, and the sound of her voice was doing nothing to distract from that sensation.

"Mother," Quinn hissed lowly. "Look at me."

Judy stopped. Quinn's eyes were on her.

"Who is with Rachel," She pronounced each syllable deliberately, "And how did I get here from her house?"

Her mother looked nervous, but some hidden instinct of parental superiority reminder her that she was the one who should be in control of the situation. Her chin lifted defiantly, even though her voice still broke as she answered her daughter's question. "Finn came back from his trip and found you in Rachel's bed."

Quinn's face cycled through several emotions before she finally looked away. Now it was her mother's turn to stare her down.

"It's not—"

"Quinn, Finn said if he hadn't shown up when he did, the sun would have..." Her mother's words trailed off. Quinn could fill in the blanks for herself. "What possessed you to—"

"Oh god," Quinn gasped. Her mother's choice of words immediately brought the matter at hand to the surface. Sam was still out there, along with the demon inside him. Rachel was in danger and that idiot Finn couldn't help her if his life depended on it. Which it very well might, she thought grimly.

"What is it?" Judy asked. For a moment Quinn thought to tell her everything that had happened in the past several days, but Judy wouldn't have been able to take that kind of news. It was far too fantastic, even considering the fact that her daughter was a creature of the night.

"I have to go talk to Finn," She whispered.

"It's not going to be dark for a few more hours, Quinny," Her mother touched her arm. Quinn recoiled like a feral cat, jolted by the sudden warmth coming into contact with her cold skin. Quinn could make out two quick beats of Judy's heart, pumping blood through the fingertips that had grazed against her skin. Judy looked visibly upset, hesitating a moment before limply putting her hand back at her side. Quinn mentally chastised herself for reacting so violently. Her mother had to learn to be more careful around her, however. One touch out of place and she could end up like the mirror had moments ago.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, mom. It's just. There's a lot on my mind."

Judy didn't inquire any further. Quinn bit her lip, waiting for the conversation to continue. When Judy said nothing, her daughter moved to exit the bedroom. "I'll call Santana, her windows are tinted. I'll be back by dawn."

"Should I be worried, Quinn?" Her mother asked abruptly.

Quinn thought this question over, resting her shoulder against the doorframe. There were so many things that she could say. Rachel might die. Sam was possessed by a demon that could hide in shadows. Will Schuester was a werewolf. Instead she repeated herself in nothing more than a whisper.

"I'll be back by dawn."

Judy's eyes fell, her gaze landing on the bloodstained mirror shards in the carpet. She could see her face reflected in the rosy tint of the largest fragment, which had been lodged deep in her daughter's wrist just moments ago. Before she could say anything else, Quinn was gone.

* * *

><p>Santana was quiet for most of the drive as Quinn recapped through the details the other vampire wasn't already aware of. By the time they pulled up in front of the Hudson house Quinn could see Santana's claws were out, leaving marks in the steering wheel.<p>

"It's not like you to get so worked up over something like this," Quinn remarked lightly. "Especially not something concerning Rachel." To be truthful, Santana looked as though she was suffering from a hangover.

"It's nothing. I haven't fed," She said quickly, adjusting her sunglasses under her wide-brimmed hat. A group of people passing by shot glares into the tinted windows of the car.

"There was an attack last night," Santana said under her breath, eyeing the humans as they passed. None of them dared to do anything truly confrontational, but the contempt was palpable. "Upstate, not anywhere near here," Santana went on. "Three vampires silvered to their own front yard and left out until sunrise." Santana shook her head. Quinn was silent. She had barely had time to change her clothes from the night prior, let alone check the news.

"Are you going to need any help in there?" Santana quickly changed the subject, nudging her chin towards the Hummel-Hudson home. It was more of a compulsion than an actual offer of assistance. She was only really there to be serving as chauffer.

"I won't be long," Quinn promised. She hesitated on the door handle.

Before she could say anything Santana had opened her glove compartment and presented her with a pair of round high-density sunglasses for the short walk to the front porch. Like it or not, there were several more hours of daylight yet. "See if the idiot can spare a pint or two while you're in there," Santana added as Quinn opened the car door. Sunlight streamed in as she stepped out onto the sidewalk. The door closed behind her, leaving her out in the open. The warmth of the sun reflected off every surface. It forced the vampire to shove her hands into her pockets as they began to lose their luster and crack. Even the thought of moving faster than a walking pace felt strenuous. The sunglasses only served to keep the light from blinding her outright.

Six steps up to the front porch. By the fifth the back of her neck was giving off a hint of smoke. She was already considerably weakened without having fed, and with staying in the sun this morning it was a wonder she could do it all again however briefly. She could have sworn she felt her bones crack against one another as they depressed the doorbell. For a moment there was silence. She briefly considered running back to Santana's car to escape the sun, figuring there was no one home anyway.

Finally she could make out footsteps coming from inside the house. The inside door swung open.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" Kurt asked from behind the screen door, evidently not expecting any visitors at all given the unnaturally un-layered state of his clothes. He was clearly missing a vest or three.

"Can I come in?" Quinn asked hurriedly.

"What?"

Quinn sighed. The last thing she wanted to do was get into a conversation with Kurt Hummel about vampire etiquette with the sun beating down her neck. "I need to talk to Finn. Can I come in, please?" She hissed the final word, stressing the point.

"Do you want me to get him?"

"Kurt!" Quinn snapped. The back of her neck was becoming more charred by the second, and this interaction was playing out like a bad comedy act.

"Come in, come in!"

With the magic words said, Quinn opened the screen door and pushed inside, flicking off the hall light and slamming the door closed behind her. The sudden darkness was comforting, but Kurt still seemed to have no idea what was going on. Quinn could hear his heart pumping from agitation as her burned neck began to heal over. The sound only became more apparent as she turned towards him.

"You said Finn was here?" She asked as she removed her sunglasses. The two rarely had a moment alone with each other, and most of their interactions were tense at best. Best to keep it short and sweet, lest the slowly building hunger caused her to sink her fangs into his porcelain skin.

"He's in his room. I'm sure you remember where that is."

Quinn ignored the jab, but it did nothing to quell her bloodlust. "Did he say anything to you? About… anything?"

Kurt gave her a look. "Should he have mentioned something?"

"No. Thanks for the invitation." She took to the stairs, eager to escape the sound of Kurt's heartbeat even as it calmed down. Kurt was left alone briefly before he went back to his business, trying not to dwell on whatever just happened.

* * *

><p>Finn was sitting on the edge of his bed, the door to his room open. He didn't look up as Quinn came into view in the hallway. "Stay out there," he growled.<p>

The mood was set. She crossed her arms. He seemed to be thinking of something to say, his face twisted into a look of frustration. Were Santana in the room she would describe this as his constipated child face.

"What did you do to her?" he demanded. His fists clenched once, twice, a third time. On the third they remained closed, tightening into themselves.

"What makes you so sure I did something?" She asked, keeping her voice level.

"Because you're a vampire! What else do you do besides drain people and leave them like you did Rachel!"

Quinn couldn't help letting out a single laugh, which sent Finn into more of a rage than he was in already. "Do you think this is funny?" He shouted, getting to his feet. "She's—she could be—!"

"I'm trying to help her, Finn!" Quinn yelled, but there was still a hint of a disbelieving smirk on the edge of her lips. The situation was too ridiculous.

"By sleeping with her while I'm away? Is that what you call helping her! What did you do, use your vampire mind control on her so you can bite her as much as you want? Is that all she is to you?"

It took all of her power not to lunge at him and claw his throat out. It would be no more than one motion; a single clean swipe. He wouldn't even see her coming, and there would be nothing he could do to defend himself. He was burly; he didn't know how to defend his vitals. One clean swipe was all it would take. Then he'd crumple to the floor and she could drink his awful tasting blood and be done with it, and that annoying heartbeat would stop pounding in her ears from all sides.

Her claws dug into the wall behind her, holding her from moving forward with the killing blow. Her eyes were firmly closed. She tried to respond, but her mouth wouldn't shape coherent statements around her exposed fangs.

"It wasn't me," she said weakly. "I wouldn't—"

"You did!" he shouted again. "I told you to stay away from her the last time this happened! I should have—"

He stopped.

"Should have what?" She demanded. "Should have staked me right there?"

He looked away.

"Is that what you were going to say? You should have killed me?" Her voice raised an octave. "Are you serious? Do you even realize how that sounds! Are you listening to yourself?"

"Get out!" He yelled. "I revoke my invitation!"

"It's not your invitation to revoke!" She shouted back, realizing this was true. The tables had turned, and now that Finn knew he couldn't send her out by force, it was her turn to speak. Finn blinked and he was on his back, the wind knocked from him. Quinn was on top of him, pressing him down to his mattress by the neck. In any other situation he might have been turned on by the turn of events, but the notion that she could kill him with a movement of her wrist kept those sensations well at bay.

"Now you're going to listen," She growled, her fangs within biting range. "I am trying to help her. There are things much more pressing than you to be worried about. Once she's awake and well, She can decide which of us she would rather be with. But let me remind you of something, Finn." She leaned in, close enough so she could already taste his blood. The feeling of his veins pulsing under her palm was hypnotic.

"Part one: You don't know how lucky you are to have her. Don't! Don't speak," her grip tightened, immediately halting a retort in his throat. He coughed as she eased up, but her claws still held him down. "And, most importantly… The only reason I didn't die by her side is because you pulled me away."

"Quinn! Get off of him!" Kurt's voice rang out from the hallway. "I revoke my invitation!" He said quickly. An unseen hand immediately thrust Quinn off of the football player, who continued to cough and choke as Kurt went to his side. Kurt looked at Quinn as she stood.

"I was just leaving anyway," she exhaled. "I didn't want to do that, Finn." Another force sent her into the hallway, and then she was pushed down the stairs. She landed on the hard wood, wondering why so much force was necessary. The front doors of the Hummel-Hudson house swung open and before the young vampire knew what had happened, she had been thrown back into the blinding mid-afternoon sunlight.


	20. School

**Author's Note: **_You waited, and waited, and waited, and waited, and now here it is: Berry's blood is continuing. Nearly a year after I first started writing this story the readers and the comments have worn me down and I've gotten the writer's spark back, and we're picking up right where I let off last time. I hope you're ready, because I'm about to be working long hours with nothing to do except think of ways to continue this story. _

_Excitingly enough, the length of this story now excedes 50,000 words, meaning if it was a NaNoWriMo I would be done! About eleven months late, of course, but that's exciting to me because none of my other stories have ever gotten anywhere near this huge. I love it, you guys are awesome._

_As always, reviews and comments are my life's blood. If you like what you see, leave a review. I read all of them, even if I haven't updated in months. ESPECIALLY if I haven't updated in months. It's important to me to know if you guys like what you see, and if you don't, to let me know how I can improve. If you're an old fan of this story it would be good to hear from you, and if you're a new reader then you're awesome and I appreciate you getting this far into it. _

_That said, I hope you like the chapter, and I hope you hear from me again quite soon. _

_I don't own Glee, its characters, the supernatural, vampires, werewolves, angels, demons, or anything else pertaining to this story._

* * *

><p>Santana had dug out a blood bag from her glove compartment and thrust it into Quinn's arms as soon as she had pulled herself back inside the waiting car. The sunglasses Santana had given her on her way out had shattered in the impact with the pavement and were tossed into the glove compartment, taking the blood bag's place. Quinn's fangs weakly emerged and pierced the plastic, taking a moment to suck the room temperature liquid as Santana waited for elaboration on what happened inside Finn's house as the burns on her face and neck began healing.<p>

"That idiot," Quinn tossed the completely drained plastic bag onto the dashboard. Santana didn't seem surprised by this remark. "What a horrible, self-centered, judgmental, fang-phobic-"

"Yes, I'm familiar with Finn Hudson. I guess he won't be helping any."

"He's the last person I'd ever want to ask for help," Quinn spat. Santana began to drive, not knowing where they were going. Quinn explained what had happened in Finn's house up until the moment she was thrown out. She could see Santana's claws lengthen and dig into the steering wheel for the second time today as she mentioned how he had threatened to stake her. It hit too close to home, especially with the news she had heard the night before.

"Would you watch her for me, Santana?" The blonde finally asked. The vampire on the driver's side glanced towards her as they came to a stoplight. "It's just... I don't know if Sam will come back for her. If Finn thinks I'm the one who caused this, I can't get near her until she's on her feet again."

The light turned green. Santana shook her head. "If he suspects you he'd be just as angry if he found me with her. He probably already thinks we're working together." She thought for a moment, biting her lip. "Brittany could watch her." She suggested. Quinn thought about this, finally nodding. Out of all of their friends she would probably trust Brittany the most, especially after everything that happened to her this past week. Brittany would be able to handle herself, and Santana would be at her side in seconds if she sensed anything was wrong, sunlight or not.

Quinn then noticed they were turning into the school parking lot, which was completely empty in the summer. "Why are we here?"

Santana pulled into a spot close to the gym. She glanced through her tinted windows to the sun, quickly adjusting her jacket's collar to protect her neck. "Relax, alright? I've got an idea." Quinn recoiled as Santana opened her door and stepped out, not waiting for the blonde to follow as she made her way to the gym doors. The sunlight was more pressing than courtesy and Quinn knew it. She exhaled before following Santana's lead, keeping her head down.

Santana stopped at the doors, finding them chained shut. "Puck must have been caught breaking in one too many times to have sex in the locker room." Small plumes of smoke rose from the exposed backs of her hands as she moved further into the shade. Quinn turned around and kept watch as Santana twisted the master lock once, shattering the metal. The chains fell away. "Thank god for stainless steel." She pushed the door open and the two quickly slipped inside.

The door closed behind them. The gymnasium was dark, save the golden beams streaming in from the skylights above, illuminating square patches of the wood floors. Santana stepped forward, her eyes glinting gold as she sensed for anything living in the area. Quinn remained with her back to the door, in case she was ordered to flee. She still didn't know what Santana was planning on doing in the school or what it would do to help Rachel, and Santana had yet to elaborate.

"Alright, come on," Santana motioned and began to step forward, weaving her way through the patches of sunlight.

"Santana! What are we doing here?" Quinn hissed.

Santana turned. "We're looking for how to track down that Shade. Now come on, before someone finds us in here." Quinn frowned, but Santana kept going. Compared to everything that had happened, being concerned about getting caught in school after hours was laughable. Quinn followed behind Santana, skirting around the streams of sunlight to avoid any further exposure. She remembered that Santana had said she hadn't eaten in a few days, meaning that the brunette was even more susceptible to sunlight than she was. She had given almost all of her back-up blood to keep Quinn from burning up and she hadn't even thought to save some in case of a situation like this. They finally stopped in front of the locker rooms and Santana ducked inside the unlocked men's room. Quinn took a final glance around the gym before slipping inside after her. She had to cover her nose, the smell of the room an immediate assault on her senses.

"While we're in here we should rip apart Finn's gym shorts," Santana remarked, peeking through the isles of lockers. The locker room was almost completely dark compared to the gym, illuminated only through the frosted glass cubes on the far end of the room. Both of their eyes shone bright gold in the darkness, allowing them to see as if it was daylight. Santana began checking the name plates on each locker, looking for one in particular. Being that the football team had pre-season practice during the summer, most of the athletes chose to just leave their belongings in the locker for the duration of summer break.

"Here it is," She tapped the metal, bringing Quinn to her side. Sam Evan's gym locker.

"You expect he's just keeping the tear in there?" Quinn sarcastically asked through her hand. Santana rolled her eyes and broke the lock with a quick flick of her wrist, in the same way she had broken the lock on the doors to the gym. The door swung open.

With a crash, Santana was slammed against the opposite wall of lockers, leaving Puck's locker with a sizable dent. "Don't touch it!" She warned from the floor just before her arms were forced behind her by an unseen force, as if she was being hog-tied. The sound of breaking bones caused Santana to cry out. Quinn stepped back and growled, unsure of what to destroy in order to stop from hurting her friend. Santana repeated her warning not to touch it. Touch what? Quinn looked back to the locker, which swung back to reveal a series of symbols carved into the metal, encompassed inside a circle. She had never seen something like this before, but given the result she could only assume what it was.

A trap.

The Shade knew they were coming.

With Santana roaring in pain on the floor as the trap sigil continued to affect her, Quinn had to do something quickly, but she couldn't risk coming into contact with the trap herself. In a movement she had kicked the door off its hinges, sending it flying across the locker room where it dented against one of the sinks, warping the symbols on the surface. Almost immediately Santana's arms relaxed, the hold on them lost. The slow popping of bones healing and realigning echoed through the locker room, the surprise wearing off into silence.

"It knew we'd come here," Quinn said, helping Santana to her feet. "It's probably coming."

"We're faster," Santana muttered, but she slumped to one knee. The exertion of healing both her arms must have drained the last of her energy. They had to get out of here before the Shade arrived, and Santana was in no position to run.

"Grab something," the brunette ordered. Quinn dug around in the locker and finally produced a well-worn gym T-shirt. Santana nodded once and allowed Quinn to support her on their way out of the locker room. Quinn ignored the skylights in the gymnasium and covered Santana with her jacket, keeping the light from touching her skin. They burst outside and Quinn scrambled for the car, not bothering to shut the door behind her. Santana's exposed skin was already blackening and burning, her cheeks becoming charred despite Quinn's efforts. She practically threw Santana into the passenger seat from the driver's side of the car, climbing in after her and slamming the door behind her. The smell of burning flesh filled the car as Quinn dug around for an extra blood bag, but there was none to be had.

"Take me home," Santana said weakly, her eyes closed. The skin on her face wasn't healing fast enough, even now that they were out of the sun. It was only by some miracle that she hadn't completely burst into flames already.

"Santana-"

"Take. Me. Home," she repeated through burned lips, covering her face with her hands.

Without another word, the car screeched out of the parking spot and took off in the direction of Lima Heights.

* * *

><p>Brittany came down the stairs from Santana's room re-buttoning her shirt. Fresh fang marks littered her neck and upper chest, some still bleeding slightly. Quinn sat up as she approached.<p>

"She'll be alright after a few more pints from her father's reserve. I called him at work," Brittany said, opening the refrigerator and pouring herself a large glass of juice. With how much blood Santana had taken she probably needed as much sugar as possible to keep herself from passing out. Quinn exhaled in relief.

"You two shouldn't be out during the day." Brittany sat down across the table from Quinn. "What was so important that it couldn't wait a few hours?"

"Santana had me take this from Sam's locker." Quinn pulled out the T-shirt, which Brittany wrinkled her nose at. Quinn hadn't noticed in the excitement, but it truly did smell awful. She set it back down under the kitchen counter, not wanting to be exposed to it for too long. A vampire's sense of smell wasn't their most well-honed sense, but it was still better than a human's. Even without a heightened sense of smell she would probably have recoiled from the sweat-drenched fabric. At least it wasn't moist, she thought to herself.

"Before I forget, Brittany, can you watch Rachel?" She hesitated at the end of the question, the words 'for me' lingering in her mind. The thought had already escaped her mouth before Quinn remembered Santana was also on bed-rest; she was essentially asking the taller blonde to be in two places at once.

To her surprise, Brittany gave a nod. "As soon as Santana is better," she promised. Given that her father was on his way with a cooler filled with blood donations, that probably wouldn't take long. Quinn nodded and got to her feet.

"So what're you planning on doing with that smelly old T-shirt?" Brittany asked before the vampire left. Looking down at the shirt in her hand, Quinn realized Santana hadn't explained the second part of her plan, but she decided to wager a guess. There was only one thing she knew would be able to track down Sam and the Shade inside him. It would have to be something with an extraordinary sense of smell that would be able to lead her right to him. In this case that something was...

"We're going to have a little student-teacher meeting."


	21. Hunt

**Author's Note:** _In nearly record time, I give you the next chapter of Berry's Blood. Special thanks to everyone who convinced me to keep writing this chapter, I know you old readers are probably as excited to read it as I was to write it. We're going to be covering quite a bit of ground in this chapter, so it's not one you'll want to miss, I promise._

_As always, comments, critiques, favorites, watches and all are appreciated. Comments are what keeps me going, so if you like what you see let me know, and if you don't, especially let me know. It's good to hear from old readers, new readers, and anyone who may have stumbled here on a whim and got this far deserves to have their opinions on the story heard. _

_I don't own Glee, its characters, the supernatural, vampires, werewolves, angels, demons, or anything else pertaining to this story._

* * *

><p>Quinn had only been to Will Schuester's house a handful of times, and all of these instances had been long before she had learned he was a werewolf. Mr. Schue had said he had been living with his condition for some time, but now the prospect of going to visit him unannounced was almost enough to frighten the young vampire. The notion of being afraid was laughable after everything she had been through in the past several days. She reassured herself with the knowledge that the moon was now several days into its waning stages, taking the wolf's power with it. At this point Will Schuester was nothing more than another human being, albeit one that smelled like a wet dog and whose blood probably tasted just as bad. At the very least Quinn hoped his sense of smell was still honed from the change, or else he would be of no use to help her find the Shade. For all of her information Brittany couldn't give an answer whether Schuester would still have his senses about him or if they left when the wolf subsided.<p>

She eyed the T-shirt on the passenger seat next to her, the events of earlier still clear in her mind. In all likelihood the Shade knew exactly what their plan was after they set off the trap in the locker. If they even had the capabilities to find the demon, they would have to plan for walking directly into another trap. And then the problem would be to destroy the thing without harming Sam. If the Shade was to be believed, of course, Sam Evans had already been killed by the very werewolf she was now going to see. In which case... what then?

Everything was a lot less confusing a week ago, before all of this demon mess. Hell, it was a lot less confusing when she was just a vampire and the only thing she had to worry about was not completely draining Rachel when she was out walking that night. Was that really how all this started? Her getting hungry and biting Rachel, which lead to them finding out she was an angel, which lead to the werewolf and then the demon, and now this; Rachel in a coma and the demon in her friend's body. This all could have been avoided if she had just drank a different night like she should have, or just let Rachel keep going on her way rather than jumping her. Now she was knee-deep in it.

Yet, at the back of her mind she was reminded of Rachel's prone body, sound asleep in her bed. The night when she had rested her head against Rachel's chest, listening to the steady beat of her heart. If it had been anyone else in that position, Quinn would have sunk her fangs deep into her neck and drained her. Why hadn't she drank her blood, even when she had began burning in the sunlight? Even as the thought entered her mind she knew the answer, and it didn't have anything to do with the blood in Rachel's veins. And then she had confronted Finn about Rachel, and even challenged him for her...

"What a mess," Quinn reaffirmed to herself as she pulled Santana's car up to the curb in front of Will Schuester's apartment building. Then she noticed another vehicle nearby; a very distinct yellow model harkening back to the seventies. She swore under her breath; That was all she needed to add to this misadventure. What was she doing here?

A quick walk up the four flights of stairs and Quinn was standing in front of the door labeled Schuester,W.. Before she could press her ear to the wood to listen to the conversation inside, the door had opened.

"Well well, someone's a long way from the maternity ward. You've really hit rock bottom if you're coming here for blood donations, Fabray."

Quinn's eyes fell to the floor, avoiding Sue Sylvester's eyes. Instead Quinn found herself staring down the cheer coach's ever-present red tracksuit. "Hello Coach," she said, unable to hide the hint of ire in her voice.

"You've got a visitor, Will," Sue stepped aside, allowing Schue to see who it was standing in the entryway. Mr. Schue was standing several paces away in the dining area, but he seemed visibly shaken. Quinn had a feeling this reaction wasn't caused by her presence. At least he was considerably more clothed then the last time they had seen each other, that night in the woods.

"What are you doing here, Coach?" Quinn asked, still not looking her in the face.

"Permission granted to look me in the eye when you are speak to me, Fabray." Quinn slowly lifted her eyes, finding a slight smile played across Sue's face. "And considering you're the one standing out in the hallway, it might be more polite if you told us what you're doing here first."

Quinn didn't budge, her mouth pursing quickly.

When she didn't respond, Sue went on, answering her question anyway. "If you must know, I'm here discussing with our dear friend Mr. Schuester about instating night classes for our less... solar-inclined students. We can only draw the blinds and put down the shades for so long before a young vampire such as yourself gets caught outside and deep-fried, wouldn't you say?"

Quin gave a small nod, unable to ignore the fact it would be a positive adjustment. It had been not even two years since vampires made themselves known and the school system had did little to adjust to the shift in demographic.

Coach Sylvester continued. "I was offering William here a position. With a day off every month or so, given his particular condition." Quinn found the hairs on the back of her neck rise. If Sue knew Schuester was a werewolf, what else did she know?

"I was just on my way out, if you'll get out of my way," Sue motioned to get past her. Quinn stepped back instinctually, allowing her out of Will's apartment. "Think about what I said, William, I think it would be beneficial for the both of us." Then the coach began walking away.

"Try not to turn any young cheerleaders on your way out," Quinn said under her breath as Sue neared the end of the hall.

Sue stopped and turned back towards her. She seemed to think about this for a moment, then gave Quinn a smile that was accented by two sharp, curved canines. "Careful miss Fabray, we wouldn't want you to end up in the ground again. Especially under different circumstances."

Then she was gone.

Quinn found herself shaking as Mr. Schue came to the door. He glanced down the hall briefly, then looked to Quinn, who was staring down at her feet, biting her lip. Finally she spoke up. "Can I come inside?"

Will looked back into his apartment, then down to the shaking blonde on his doorstep. "Alright," he finally sighed. When Quinn didn't move, he corrected himself. "Please come in."

Quinn's muscles relaxed and she stepped into the apartment, but her body continued to shake. Mr. Schuster guided her to the couch and she collapsed down onto it before noticing the large gashes that had been torn into the upholstery of the armrest. The slash marks covered nearly every surface of the room, digging deep into the walls. They looked to have been several months old. Her shaking quickly subsided as she observed the claw marks.

"Did you get into an argument with your blender?" She asked, although she already knew what had caused the damage.

"With myself," he corrected, sitting down across from her. "What do you need, Quinn?" He asked. He immediately recoiled as Quinn dug into her bag and brought out the T-shirt she had scavenged from Sam's locker.

"I need you to track the owner of this shirt," she explained, setting it down on the coffee-table between them.

Will looked down at the shirt, then to the vampire sitting opposite him. "What makes you think I can do that?"

Quinn scoffed. "Mr. Schue, you're not going to pretend that night in the woods didn't happen. Just look at the state of this place!" She motioned to the walls.

He looked down to his lap, folding his hands. "I can't."

Quinn folded her arms and waited. When Schue didn't elaborate, she felt a burst of anger welling up in her chest. He was just going to say no? She scowled and finally demanded, "Why not?"

He sighed, still not looking her in the eye.

"Why not?" She repeated in a hiss. Her fist clenched, and she could feel her claws dig into her skin as they extended from her fingertips.

"It's not that simple!" Schuester spread his hands. "It's not something I can just control."

Quinn was about to jump to her feet, but stopped herself as she went back to her earlier thought. "What do you mean you can't control it? Does it only happen during the full moon?"

Will looked away from her.

"Mr. Schue, please! You have to help me! Do you know what will happen if you don't?" She leaned in. "Rachel is in trouble. And she's... It's my fault." She hesitated, her voice lowering even as her hard gaze held on him. What would she have said if she continued with that statement? 'She's my responsibility?' Was she her responsibility?

Schuester continued to look away, then exhaled after a long moment of silence. His face was drained as he spoke up. "It's not just during the full moon."

"Then...?"

"The full moon forces it. Outside of that it's just not as simple as flicking a light switch. It's like," he looked around the room as if he was afraid someone might overhear them, "opening a cage. If I open it and the wolf takes over I don't know if I'll be able to control it, and I don't know if I'll be able to get it back in."

"I'll beat it back into you if I have to, but you need to do it." Quinn grabbed the T-shirt and waved it in front of his face, causing him to move back. "If not for me, then for Rachel."

He took the T-shirt from her. "What has Rachel gotten herself into?"

Finally it was Quinn's turn to sigh.

"If you want my help finding whoever owns this T-shirt I need to know what we're dealing with, Quinn. If you're coming to me for help it can't be an ordinary issue."

The vampire leaned back in her chair. She could tell the Schuester had more of a read on the situation than he was letting on.

"That night when we found you in the woods, Sam was there. You, or the wolf, it attacked him. When I went back to find him he was different. Something found him, and now it's," She paused. "It's inside him."

"What does that have to do with Rachel?" Schue asked, clasping his hands. The tone he used caused her to flash back to a different time, when the only thing she had to worry about was getting through Glee without ripping Finn Hudson's head off. Now that she thought about it, it might have been the day prior. She snapped back to the present to find him looking into her eyes, a look of concern on his face. She almost had him convinced.

"The thing inside Sam took something from her. It's a long story, Mr. Schue," She admitted, thinking back to the night in the auditorium. "I need to get it back or she might never wake up, and to find Sam I need your help, now can we please stop talking in circles and actually do something?"

He considered this for a long moment. Quinn watched as he got up and walked around the room, dancing from one foot to the next in thought. His fingers traced the claw marks in the walls, lightly grazing against their jagged edges. Bits of plaster fell away at the slightest touch. The wolf had torn deep enough to expose insulation.

"Wait outside."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"If I let it take over, you can't be here. It'll go after anything that moves." Schue separated from the claw marks and began pushing the coffee table against the far wall. Quinn watched until she realized what he was doing. The wolf was that big, hulking thing in the woods. It would room to change.

"And if it does take over, it will go after Sam? You're sure?" She asked as she got to her feet, pushing the couch aside.

"With how much that shirt smells, it will be the first thing it goes to. After that we can only hope it follows the scent, but it's your best bet." Schuester threw his phone and wallet into a drawer. He pulled two keys off his keyring and threw the remainder into the drawer. In one motion he had locked the drawer with the smaller of the two keys, then put the other into his mouth and swallowed it. Quinn raised her eyebrows. "A precaution," he explained. "I've been locked out of my apartment often enough after a full moon to take care of where I put my house key." She admitted she could understand the sentiment, although she didn't want to be there when he decided to retrieve it.

Schuester disappeared into his bedroom and returned a moment later with a duffel bag. Quinn glanced inside to find it was filled with a set of spare clothes, neatly folded. From the looks of it they were prepared in advance and intended for the next full moon.

"Mr. Schue, I understand the need for a replacement of clothes, but why not put the key to your apartment in here too?" The young vampire asked.

"There's one in there too. In case we get separated I need a way to get back here, though."

"You're not planning on letting us get separated, are you?"

Schuester threw the T-shirt into the middle of the floor and began unbuttoning his sweater vest, looking grim. Quinn realized just how slim the likelihood was of the wolf going along with their plan. Will Schuester turned away from her. "You should wait outside."

Quinn saw herself out, taking one last look at her teacher standing in the center of his apartment before the door closed behind her.

The vampire soon found herself standing up against Santana's car, the duffel bag in the passenger seat. She pulled her jacket around herself, eyeing the now darkened apartment on the fourth floor. For some time she couldn't hear anything. She considered the possibility that Will had just put on a show and then went to bed early, eager to see her and her problems out of his apartment. She reminded herself that Mr. Schue cared about his students, and he cared enough to face his own demons to help them. That was more than could be said for most teachers, and most of them weren't facing such literal demons. She swallowed once, the thought of what they were about to do reminding her that this wasn't just a casual jaunt with her werewolf of a teacher.

Then she heard a shattering, the slightest tinkling of broken glass against wood floors. The slamming of something hard and heavy against walls too weak for the impact followed, causing her to keep her eyes locked on the window as shadows moved within, playing against the drawn curtains. Despite her distance from the change Quinn could hear the straining of the floors as body weight increased, nails becoming thick claws that dug into the floorboards. The sickening crunching of bones echoed in her ears, followed by the twisting and churning of muscles as they surged and warped. She tried not to picture Will Schuester as he fell to his knees, his mouth opening in a soundless scream as his body reformed into that... monstrosity. She had asked him to do it. She was the reason he was putting himself through this.

"Oh God," she whispered.

The sounds subsided, replaced by a low growl. She could make out claws digging into wood, then the sound of sniffing. The sound was huge and powerful, the sound of two massive lungs inhaling and exhaling the scent of the T-shirt they had laid out for the beast. Quinn stepped forward, listening as the floor creaked.

The far window exploded outward, sending a spray of glass raining down and sending Quinn stumbling backwards in surprise. The werewolf collided with the fire escape and clung to it, perching on the edge of the metal to smell the air. It looked around once, shaking shards of broken glass from it's body and to the street below. The werewolf turned down to face her, and for the longest second of Quinn Fabray's existence, the two beings stared at each other. Her fangs extended and her claws dug into the pavement under her, waiting for the huge monster to dive down to claw her apart.

Then the monster's head turned and sniffed again. The metal beneath it bent with a whine as the werewolf pushed off from the fire escape, jumping into the trees. It had the scent.

Quinn left Santana's car behind as she took off running after Will Schuester.

The werewolf darted along the rooftops of apartment buildings, pulling itself up onto fire escapes by powerful front limbs. It made the leap from building to building, its nose flaring as it took in the scent periodically. Quinn maintained her distance, running after it at street level. The beast stopped at the edge of a building facing the street, then jumped off. The beast grabbed the metal support of a stoplight and bent it loudly before slamming down onto the pavement. Quinn darted behind a parked car and watched as it turned once, claws digging into freshly mowed grass. The beast then raised its leg and let out a stream of urine against the side of the building.

"Really?" Quinn whispered, looking away in embarrassment. That was the last thing she wanted to see tonight.

When the wolf had finished its business it sniffed the air again and turned west, parallel to the direction of the street. The wolf ran into the street and began bounding towards the suburbs.

After several blocks of running the werewolf passed into an intersection. A screech of tired echoed in the night as a truck came around the corner, slamming into the beast, sending it sprawling in the center of the road. The massive head ripped up from the pavement and faced the car that had hit it, the man behind the wheel looking up from behind the deployed airbag. His head was bleeding from the impact, but he still had enough wits about him to begin screaming as the werewolf took a step forward, a low growling rumbling from it's throat. The man began to frantically grab at his seatbelt as the wolf roared, it's feet spread as it readied itself to pounce.

As it lunged, Quinn stepped between the werewolf and the car. Her claws dug into the werewolf's front legs as its weight bore down on her. It was taking most of her strength to keep the werewolf from crushing her under its mass. Her weight shifted, pushing the monster away from her. It scrambled back to its feet and roared, baring its rows of fangs as it shifted onto it's haunches. The vampire's lips pulled back and bared her own fangs, and she let out a roar of her own. The noise echoed through the streets, challenging the larger beast to make a move against her.

The werewolf didn't quite know what to make of the challenge. It eyed her slowly, gnashing its fangs at her experimentally. When she didn't budge, it let out a low, guttural roar, then turned round and took off in the direction it had been heading before the interruption.

"T-thank you," the man in the truck called to her as the sound of the werewolf storming away faded. Quinn turned back and faced him and her eyes caught on his bloodied forehead. Her mouth opened and he caught the gleam of her fangs, causing him to gasp in fright. Her golden eyes shone in the light of his one remaining headlight, then her fist had slammed through his windshield and pulled him out onto the broken hood of his truck. Her fangs dug into his forehead, opening the wound he had sustained in the accident further. Her tongue lapped against the injury, taking in as much blood as she could get. His blood was still warm, which was much better than the room-temperature, plastic-tasting donation bags she was quickly growing accustomed to The unfortunate driver cried out weakly before hitting the ground alongside his car, cast aside after the meal. She leaned down next to him.

"Don't thank me." Quinn whispered. The she was gone, taking off after the wolf.

She navigated the night by the sound of screams and the wreckage left behind in the monster's wake, the werewolf having gotten a considerable lead on her after the impromptu feeding. The buildings began to become smaller and less densely packed, turning from commercial areas to the single-family homes of the suburban sprawl. Quinn began to recognize the streets she was running along, coming to a stop when she came to a familiar road.

"What-" she trailed off, her skin prickling with goosebumps.

The werewolf was standing in the middle of the street, illuminated by a street lamp. It's powerful hind legs surged and sent it forward, slamming its massive shoulder into the front door of a house.

Her house.

She could hear her mother's voice screaming inside. The werewolf circled back and ran at the door again, shattering the glass and splintering wood.

"What are you doing?!" She roared, coming between the werewolf and the door of her childhood home. The werewolf lunged at her, gnashing its fangs along her arm and leaving deep gashes in her skin. Her blood began to spray as she recoiled, the healing process not kicking in fast enough. Her claws dug into the werewolf's face, sending it falling backwards. Her fangs dug into its neck, ripping and tearing at the beast as much as she could. Foul-tasting blood poured from its wounds. The beast roared and slammed the vampire against the side of her house, her grip weakening. The werewolf grabbed her in its teeth and sent her flying into the road. She got back to her feet and popped her arm back into its socket before lunging forward again.

The beast dodged, Quinn's claws raking against the monster's hide. Inside she could hear her mother screaming her name, but the werewolf's roaring and the sound of their fight drowned it out. The smell of blood surrounded the two combatants as their fight rolled out into the street. Their plan had failed. The werewolf hadn't done anything but lead her in a circle. Finlly Quinn's jaws found purchase and clamped down on the werewolf's forearm, ripping a chunk of hairy meat from it and spitting it out into the road.

The blood-loss became too great for the werewolf's transformation, and the fight began to subside from the monster. Its wounds were slowly healing, but not fast enough with how much damage she was doing to it. Finally it rolled away from her and bounded onto her front lawn. The bloodied beast looked at her through one eye, the other clenched closed. A curtain of blood was flowing over the werewolf's face, running from her four deep claw marks. Then the monster collapsed.

Quinn got to her feet and stumbled forward, collapsing onto her lawn next to the monster as it slowly shifted back to it's human form. Will Schuester gave a small groan from the grass.

"Why did you bring me here?!" She demanded, slamming a fist down into the dirt.

"It was following the scent!" Schuester slowly got to his feet, helping her up. "It did what it was supposed to!"

"It almost killed me! You almost killed me!" she said accusingly.

"No, it's here! The smell lead us right here! Right up the stairs, second room on the right!"

"That's-" Quinn stopped, then her voice lowered. "That's my room."

"Come on!" He pulled her uninjured arm as the other healed over. "Before my senses wear off!"

The two dashed into the house, Judy Fabray standing in the hall with her hand over her mouth and a kitchen knife clenched in one fist. If she wasn't surprised by the gigantic dog pounding at her door, she was certainly surprised by the naked schoolteacher dragging her bloodied daughter up their stairs by the arm.

"Quinn?! What's going on?!" Her mother's voice was panicked. Quinn didn't even bother explaining, dashing into her bedroom after Will.

The naked man stood in the center of the dark room, his nose flaring. He inhaled deeply, then stopped and turned back to the vampire girl in the doorway as her phone rang.

Quinn dug it from a pocket and looked over the name on the Caller ID.

"Brittany?" She answered the phone incredulously, as if things could get any stranger than they already were. Will Schuester moved over to her desk and investigated the small box in the center. He sniffed it once, then turned to face her.

"Quinn, when you said to look after Rachel, you need to tell me when you mean at your house, I came all the way to Rachel's house and she's not there," Brittany's voice said on the other end of the line. Quinn felt her stomach drop.

"She's not there?" She whispered.

"She's not at your house?" Brittany asked. Quinn tapped the red button and stopped the call, her hand slowly lowering.

"Quinn." Will Schuester's eyes hadn't left her since the phone call started. "Did that phone come out of here?" He motioned to the small box.

Quinn's entire body felt number than usual as she turned the phone in her hand towards her face. When she had found it in her room that day, the strange black patterns on the phone's casing had caught her attention. Now the surface of the phone was a single, blood-red hue, the black seeping off and dripping to the floor. Quinn watched as shadows drew from every corner of the room and converged onto the inky black wisps of darkness, building up into the shape of a human figure. The shadows parted, and a mouth with jagged teeth formed.

"Hello, Quinn Fabray."


End file.
